ChampiLanta : Deux plus Deux égalent Deux ?
by Princess Toady
Summary: Et voilà, la série à succès dans laquelle les échanges de baffes sont plus nombreux que le nombre de répliques accordées à la production est de retour !  L'édition en équipe va prendre place devant vos yeux émerveillés par tant de stupidité !
1. Chapter 1

Champi-Lanta : 2 + 2 = 2 ?

Cette fiction est la propriété de Toady16/Princess Toady, elle ne doit en aucun cas être copiée, entièrement ou partiellement. Vous pouvez tout de même vous en inspirer. Elle se situe après Champi-Lanta 3 dans l'ordre chronologique. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bowser : Bonjour et bienvenue pour la quatrième édition de cette émission !

Puis, ce fut le calme pendant des minutes et des minutes.

Watt : Heu… On peut savoir ce que tu fous Bowser ?

Bowser : Hé bien, j'attends qu'une catastrophe arrive étant donné qu'à chaque début d'émission, il se passe quelque chose d'horrible. La première fois, Papy Bibi s'était mis à chanter. La seconde fois, Boo n'a pas arrêté de nous casser et en plus, on s'est retrouvé avec une cinquantaine de participants à la place de trente-deux. La troisième fois, nous avons eu droit à une magnifique panne d'électricité et nous nous sommes battus. J'attends donc que quelque chose ne se passe pour qu'on puisse continuer…

Watt : C'est comme tu veux, mais là, on perd de l'audimat…

Bowser : De toute façon, toutes les personnes qui regardent cette émission sont des abruties…

Les spectateurs ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille et dévalèrent les gradins pour foutre la raclée de sa vie à Bowser. Le pauvre reptile se fit battre devant des milliards de téléspectateurs et Watt dû électrocuter tout le monde pour qu'il se calme.

Watt : Cette fois, c'est toi qui a fait foirer notre entrée…

Bowser : Oui, bon, hem, on peut pas être parfait non plus, peut-être que tout s'améliorera par la suite…

Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignirent, et un spot vint éclairer trois personnages pour le moins étranges…

Bowser : Oh non…

Watt : Pas eux…

Sandbag : Nous sommes de retour !

Lapouffe : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Sandbag : Afin de prendre notre revanche sur le monde !

Lapouffe : Afin de voler la Joconde !

Sandbag : Euh… ?

Lapouffe : Bah quoi ? on n'a pas répété avant…

Troopa Jr : Vous m'excuserez, mais j'en ai marre d'attendre. Troopa Jr ! Ou se sera la guerre !

Gros blanc. Bowser réchauffa l'atmosphère en cramant les trois nouveaux venus.

Bowser : BON ! Maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Watt, peux-tu nous faire un bref rappel des saisons précédentes ?

Watt : Bien entendu Bowser ! Lors de la première édition, Boo avait été notre heureux vainqueur. Dans la saison suivante, Peach, qui était déjà parvenue en finale, avait remporté la victoire et précédemment, dans la troisième saison, Daisy avait triomphé des épreuves et avait gagné le prix. Il est à noter que lors de la saison précédente, les candidats s'étaient retrouvés dans le château de la princesse Peach, mais suite au peu de possibilités que nous offrait cette alternative, nous avons préféré retourner sur l'archipel Atlanta, et plus précisément sur l'île Crabbino.

Bowser : Comme Watt l'a si bien dit, nous nous retrouverons une fois de plus sur l'archipel Atlanta, mais prêtons attention au titre de l'émission. Comme vous avez pu le constater (ou pas, tout dépend de votre Q.I), l'équation « 2 + 2 = 2 » est fausse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Parakarry n'est pas passé par là, c'est juste que cette édition sera la première édition en équipe !

Watt : Et oui cher public, vous l'avez bien entendu ! Une édition en équipe ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment cela fonctionnera. A chaque épreuve, les quatre dernières équipes seront nominées, deux d'entre elles seront sauvées, mais deux autres devront nous quitter. La finale se déroulera lorsqu'il n'y aura plus que trois équipes. Mis à part ceci, les règles sont les mêmes, mais cette fois, les partenaires devront entretenir de bonnes relations ! Bien entendu, nous ne nous sommes pas amusés à mettre des ennemis ensemble, c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes arrangés pour que les couples soient harmonieux.

Bowser : Passons désormais à la présentation de l'équipe technique. Premièrement, comme vous avez pu le constater, Watt et moi présenterons l'émission.

Watt : D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant qu'on ne se soit pas fait virer depuis le temps… Ils doivent bien se foutre de nous…

Bowser : Ça c'est clair… Puis, nous avons Boidin, la grosse prof de français très chiante qui pourrit la vie de tout le monde au campement (et qui est accessoirement l'animatrice…), et Papy Bibi qui chante (faux) à ses heures perdues.

Watt : Et nous terminerons avec Lakitu, le pervers, obsédé, dégueulasse, con, abruti, et plein d'autres jolis mots qui le qualifient comme ça, qui anime généralement les Quiz.

Bowser : Bien, je pense qu'on a tout dit… On va pouvoir passer à la présentation des candidats !

Mario & Goombario : Mario et Goombario ont décidé de se lancer dans la merveilleuse aventure de Champi-Lanta, le plombier s'est mis en équipe avec le Goomba car il n'a trouvé personne d'autre, espérons que cela ne nuira pas à leur progression dans l'aventure…

Mario : J'ai envie de dormir…

Goombario : Ah le sommeil, « tomber dans les bras de Morphée », vous connaissez sûrement cette expression venue tout droit des contrées grecques de notre monde. Cette expression bien qu'ayant plus de quelques millénaires est néanmoins toujours d'actualité. Evidemment, on ne tombe pas au sens propre du mot dans les bras de Morphée, mais cela veut dire que l'on ne va pas tarder à s'endormir. Mais à propos du verbe « s'endormir », saviez-vous qu'il était en fait pronominal ? Mais pourquoi l'a t-on appelé pronominal et pas autrement ? nous allons tenter de le découvrir dans les prochaines heures…

Habiletés :

Mario saute haut et loin, c'est le héros du Royaume Champignon, il a beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine. Mario est aussi un pro du marteau qu'il manie depuis son plus jeune âge. Son talent est inégalé dans le domaine de la plomberie.

Goombario est un Goomba qui a la possibilité de connaître les faiblesses et les caractéristiques de ses ennemis grâce à sa compétence « Indic' ». Il connaît aussi beaucoup de personne et pourra vous décrire les lieux visités mieux que quiconque… Espérons qu'il n'en abuse pas, sinon Mario devra se suicider…

Peach & Samus : Les deux blondes stupides sont de retour pour vous prouver qu'elles ont un cerveau. Ce ne sera pas une chose facile, espérons pour elles qu'elles y arrivent.

Peach : J'adore tes nouvelles chaussures Samus !

Samus : Normal, je les ai acheté dans un magasin de mode dans l'espace… Au moins on a la classe par rapport à Pauline et Salopa qui trouvent leur fringue dans des décharges publiques !

Habiletés :

Peach peut flotter dans les airs et planer grâce à une ombrelle. La princesse peut aussi invoquer le pouvoir des étoiles et pratique un peu de magie.

Samus n'a pas de pouvoir particulier sans sa combinaison, mais elle n'en a pas besoin lorsqu'elle crie : « BASTON ! ».

Boo & Dame Bouh : Les deux ectoplasmes les plus intelligents de l'émission pourront vous surprendre grâce à leur stratégie !

Boo : Okay… On se retrouve encore avec les idiots des saisons précédentes…

Dame Bouh : Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes tellement forts et appréciés qu'on n'a pas trop de soucis à se faire !

Habiletés :

Boo et Dame Bouh sont des fantômes, ils peuvent se rendre intangibles et traverser des murs.

Boo peut changer son apparence à volonté tandis que Dame Bouh attaque ses ennemis avec ses éventails et déclenche des attaques de vent très puissantes.

Daisy & Link : Le couple qui s'est formé lors de la première édition de l'émission continue de participer pour espérer être reconnu une fois de plus ! Link a inscrit Daisy avec lui, et celle-ci lui a sauvagement refait le portrait car elle ne voulait pas !

Daisy : Sauvagement, sauvagement, c'est vite dit… Link n'est qu'une petite nature de toute façon…

Link : Peut-être, mais en attendant j'ai pas passé un mois à l'hôpital pour rien…

Habiletés :

Daisy est reconnue comme étant la femme la plus forte du monde. C'est la seule qui ait réussi à tenir tête à Boidin et à l'envoyer voler au loin suite à une attaque dévastatrice.

Link est sensé être le grand héros du temps, malheureusement, il n'a rien pour lui, si ce n'est sa vantardise et son ego surdimensionné.

Pauline & Salopa : Pauline et Salopa sont les rivales et ennemies de Peach et Samus. Elles essaieront par tous les moyens de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues et de leur prouver leur supériorité.

Pauline : Nous n'avons pas besoin de leur prouver notre supériorité étant donné que nous leurs sommes déjà supérieures…

Salopa : C'est vrai, après tout, qui a vendu des tonnes de jeu ? En passant, si vous vous sentez seul sur l'île, qu'il est tard et que vous avez froid, je serai là pour vous réchauffer moyennant quelques finances.

Habiletés :

Pauline se bat avec ses talons-hauts, elle a plus d'une botte secrète pour mettre Peach au tapis. Outre son style de combat, c'est une manipulatrice hors paire qui parvient à faire chavirer le cœur des hommes en quelques instants.

Salopa a une pancarte qui lui permet d'exposer ses tarifs au public en plus de frapper ses ennemis. Cette fille porte bien son nom, mais elle a une certaine dignité : elle ne couche pas avec Roy. Elle peut faire la prostituée dans n'importe quelles conditions.

Pichu & Gardevoir : Les deux pokémon qui avaient fait équipe lors d'une épreuve de course décident de remettre ça ! Ils vont vous en mettre plein la vue.

Pichu : Je veux pas dire, mais on est modeste, alors pourquoi en faire des tonnes ?

Gardevoir : Les deux présentateurs doivent sûrement manquer d'idées originales. Après tout, c'est la quatrième fois qu'ils te présentent, non ?

Habiletés :

Pichu est un pokemon électrique connaissant une multitude d'attaques de ce type. Il est très rapide et sa petite taille lui confère de grands avantages. Il a gagné une multitude de tournois.

Gardevoir est un pokemon psychique qui peut lire dans les esprits des gens. Elle peut communiquer par télépathie et possède des techniques avancées de son élément.

Kirby & Flora : Les deux goinfres de l'édition numéro deux sont de nouveau réunis ! Pourront-ils faire quelque chose sans Wario, leur troisième complice ?

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Flora : J'ai soif.

Habiletés :

Kirby est une boule de Chewing-Gum rose qui peut avaler ses ennemis et copier leur don. Outre cette capacité choquante, il peut planer et gagner de l'altitude grâce à l'air avalé.

Flora est une énorme plante piranha qui peut voler, vomir, péter et chier. C'est une grosse truie dégueulasse en gros. Son caleçon lui permet de contenir plus de dix litres de merde. Pour cette nouvelle édition, Flora a amené son stock de PQ.

Yoshi & Naheul : Ce dinosaure et ce dragon se sont rencontrés sur l'île des Yoshi. Yoshi le drogué de service (et alcoolique anonyme) avait besoin d'un partenaire pour cette édition, il a donc embarqué Naheul qui avait toujours rêvé d'y participer.

Yoshi : HONHI ! OIN ! YOOOOSHIIII !

Naheul : Bah tiens, c'est bizarre Yoshi, je ne retrouve pas ta drogue… Yoshi… ? AH ! MAIS SALE CON, T'AS TOUT PRIS D'UN COUP !

Habiletés :

Yoshi peut parfois devenir très intelligent, d'une minute à l'autre. Il peut aussi flotter ainsi que pondre et lancer des œufs. Il préfère tout de même boire et fumer.

Naheul est un dragon qui ne sait pas encore voler. Ses ailes sont trop petites, il ne peut que planer et lancer des flammes, ce qui est déjà bien.

Sonic & Amy : La hérissonne pot de colle a finalement réussi à attraper Sonic grâce à une petite voiture rouge qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Elle l'a amené dans une boîte pour chat pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas.

Sonic : Vroum ! Vroum ! J'ai envie d'avoir un skate ! OUIN !

Amy : Si tu veux, t'auras mon marteau dans ta figure ! Ou un enfant avec moi !

Habiletés :

Sonic est un hérisson qui court à la vitesse du son. C'est là sa seule capacité, car il est trop con pour essayer autre chose.

Amy est une hérissonne qui court vite, mais pas autant que Sonic (sauf quand elle le poursuit). Grâce à son marteau Piko-Piko, elle peut se projeter haut dans les airs et détruire de nombreux obstacles.

Tails & Ike : Le renardeau gay de la seconde édition revient avec son nouveau partenaire de baise.

Watt : BOWSER !

Avec son nouveau petit ami ! La force de leur amour parviendra t-elle à surmonter tous les obstacles ?

Tails : Oh Ike, je t'aime ! Si nous faisions quelque chose ici ?

Ike : Je suis à toi tout entier… T'as pris la chantilly ?

Habiletés :

Tails est un renard à trois queues qui s'en sert comme hélice pour voler. Il fabrique aussi des machines toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres et saoule le monde avec ça.

Ike est le petit ami de Tails, il sort rarement sans son tutu rose, ce qui a un effet euphorique sur ses adversaires. Sans son épée, il n'est rien. Donc il n'est rien.

Bootique & ROBETTE : Bootique, la charmante cousine de Dame Bouh est de retour ! Après avoir animé la boutique de Champi-Lanta 3, elle se relance dans la compétition avec Robette, une amie qu'elle a rencontré en faisant ses courses.

Bootique : Diantre, ces bons Bowser et Watt n'ont point changé depuis ce temps !

Robette : Je suis conne !

Habiletés :

Bootique est une Boo, elle peut donc se rendre intangible et traverser les murs comme tous les autres. Elle n'a pas de pouvoir particulier si ce n'est que quand elle sort une facture ou un ticket de caisse, les gens ont tendance à s'évanouir…

Robette peut agiter sa magnifique chevelure blonde et cogner ses adversaires grâce à ça. Elle a aussi des réacteurs qui peuvent la faire monter.

Falco & Olimar : Falco a rencontré Olimar lors d'une manifestation, ils s'entendent bien car ils ont tous les deux l'habitude de gueuler.

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !

Olimar : A BAS LES OGM !

Habiletés :

Falco est un pigeon qui n'a pas de prédisposition particulière pour le combat, mais il lui suffit d'hurler pour percer les tympans des autres.

Olimar est contre les OGM, car les Pikmin, ses amis, n'aiment pas le Mac Do. Ne cherchez pas le rapport, il n'y en a pas ou très peu. Olimar se promène toujours en compagnie de trois Pikmin qui l'aident à combattre, pêcher, escalader des rochers, etc...

Birdo & Toadette : Voilà des concurrentes dont nous n'avions pas entendu parler depuis longtemps. Elles ont participé à la première édition mais ont perdu aux éliminatoires de la seconde.

Birdo : On va prendre notre revanche afin de montrer que le rose, c'est pas de la merde.

Toadette : Mais on est toujours aussi jolies et gentilles qu'avant… ^^

Habiletés :

Birdo peut lancer des œufs de son espèce de nez, elle ne sort jamais sans son nœud papillon. Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais elle peut construire des tas d'engin sophistiqués, d'ailleurs, il n'est pas dit qu'elle n'en construira pas pendant les épreuves…

Toadette est une jolie et mignonne Toadette très intelligente qui charme les gens grâce à sa beauté et sa gentillesse naturelle. Elle se sert du fait qu'elle est souvent sous-estimée pour prendre les devants.

Toad & Toady : les deux champignons se sont alliés pour cette édition car Toad et Toadette voulaient essayer de ne pas être ensemble pour une fois.

Toad : Tu vas voir Toadette ! Avec un peu de chance on ira jusqu'en finale ! J'ai hâte de savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort !

Toady : J'espère ne pas trop me casser la figure lors des épreuves…

Habiletés :

Toad peut sortir des légumes du sol tout comme la princesse Peach, il peut aussi envoyer des spores et voyager à travers le monde de Subcon grâce à des portes spéciales.

Toady est un mage blanc qui utilise sa magie pour guérir les autres. Il a aussi quelques attaques qui pourront calmer ses adversaires.

Bloups & Pikachu : Cette équipe d'enfer ne sait pas parler ! Voilà qui va être bien pratique lors des épreuves…

Bloups : BLOUPS ! BLOUPS ! BLOUPS ! RAGE !

Pikachu : PIKA !

Bloups est une pieuvre du Royaume Champignon, comme ses semblables, il peut envoyer de l'encre sur les gens. Bloups attendrit souvent les gens avec son regard de chien battu.

Pikachu est un pokemon électrique qui passe son temps à se faire capturer puis jeter car il est trop stupide. Espérons qu'il ait des talents cachés, sinon…

Watt : Et voilà ! Vous avez découvert les quinze équipes qui vont concourir pour espérer remporter la somme d'un million de pièces !

Bowser : Continuez à suivre l'émission pour connaître leurs aventures !


	2. Chapter 2

Les quinze équipes venaient d'arriver à l'aéroport de Toadville, où elles attendaient l'avion qui allait les mener sur l'île Crabbino, île utilisée la plupart du temps pour l'émission Champi-Lanta. Une nouvelle édition de jeu se profilait à l'horizon…

9h05 : Le pilote est en retard, il semblerait qu'il ait des petits problèmes techniques avec les ailes de l'avion. Les participants discutent entre eux pour passer le temps, et un mystérieux bouffon masqué les observe dans l'ombre.

? : Grrr… Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux, ils me laissent tomber comme une vieille chaussette ! Foi d'un boulet, j'irai les emmerder !

Toady : Peach ! C'est super, on va participer à une nouvelle édition tous les de-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **BAM**

Peach : Oh my god ! Mon pauvre Toady ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, j'espère ?

Toady : Non non, ça va, j'ai l'habitude !

Peach : C'est vrai que dans cette émission de télé-réalité, la Taupe ou quelque chose comme ça, tu gaffais souvent…

Toady : Yop, c'est ma nature, on dirait. Tu t'es mise avec Samus ?

Peach : Oui, d'ailleurs elle est en train de combattre Salopa pendant que Pauline tente de séduire Mario pour qu'il porte ses bagages.

Toady : Pfff… Elles sont vraiment pas nettes celles-là.

Peach : Tu l'as dit.

Samus : Et 1-0 pour Samus !

Salopa : 1-1 ! On est a égalité !

Link : Je dois dire qu'elle a raison…

Samus : Dans ce cas-là, c'est le public qui tranche, tu en penses quoi Link ?

Link : Moi, ben euh…

Il vit Daisy au loin qui le mitraillait du regard.

Link : J'en pense que je suis le meilleur ! Sans rancune les nulles !

Samus & Salopa : Quoi ?

Elles décidèrent par la suite de lui heu…casser la figure ? Daisy ne leva même pas le petit doigt pour sauver son petit ami qui se fit rouer de coups par les deux folles enragées. Pendant ce temps, Goombario racontait sa vie à Pauline qui n'en pouvait plus. La jeune femme arrêta de séduire Mario et s'enfuit aux côtés de sa partenaire.

Mario : Goombario !

Goombario : Le fait qu'après ta phrase, enfin, après ton mot, il y ait trois points d'exclamation, signifie que c'est une phrase injonctive. Une phrase injonctive est souvent utilisée pour ordonner quelque chose ou encore pour conseiller quelqu'un. Un conseil peut venir d'un allié précieux, mais parfois, les ennemis vous conseillent eux aussi, et peuvent causer leur propre perte. Mais revenons-en au sujet : pourquoi une phrase injonctive ? Mario devait sûrement avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire qui pourrait m'être utile ou au contraire, déplaisant. Je suppose que venant de lui, ça-

Mario : TA GUEULE ! Tu viens de foutre en l'air ma relation avec Pauline ! Elle venait me parler tranquillement en amie (et même plus, j'espère) et toi tu ramènes ta fraise et tu nous GAVES avec ta philosophie de MERDE !

Bloups : Bloups.

Pikachu : PIKA !

Bloups : Bloups… -_-

Pikachu : PIKACHU !

Robette : Salut à toutes et à tous, je suis Robette et je suis conne !

Bootique : Voyons très chère amie, inutile de vous dégrader, nous sommes tous un peu sots en ce qui concerne quelque chose.

Boo : Parle pour toi.

Dame Bouh : Je confirme, ma cousine a souvent tendance à prendre son cas pour une généralité.

Pichu : Ça fait peur à voir…

Dame Bouh : Et encore, là elle utilise son cerveau…

Pichu : Ça fait deux fois plus peur à voir…

Gardevoir : Il semblerait que nous ayons encore à attendre une heure avant que l'avion n'arrive.

Boo : Ce sont tes visions ?

Gardevoir : Oui, le pilote se nomme Crash, ça vous dit peut-être quelque chose, non ?

Pichu : Que de souvenirs avec ce bon vieux Crash…

Boo : Oh oui, que de mauvais souvenirs… Mais de toute façon, tu étais là lors de la deuxième édition de l'émission, non ?

Gardevoir : En effet, mais j'ai préféré ne pas me rappeler du nom de l'abruti de pilote qui nous avait fait nous crasher sur l'île Delphino, sans quoi je serais sûrement allée chez lui pour lui dire deux mots…

Toad : Salut les amis ! Kirby n'est pas ici ?

Daisy : Non, il doit être quelque part dans l'eau.

Toad : Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait dans l'eau ?

Daisy : J'en sais rien, je l'ai laissé là-bas après l'avoir battu.

Toad : Ah ouais, quand même… Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé vos habitudes…

Sonic : MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Amy : SOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC !

Toad : …d'autres non plus apparemment…

Toad entreprit ensuite d'aller rendre une petite visite à Toadette qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la veille.

Toadette : Toad ! Moi et Birdo parlions de toi justement !

Toad : Ah bon ? C'est cool !

Toadette : Oui, elle me demandait si c'était ton pantalon ou si tu mettais encore des couches...

Toad : Tout de suite, c'est moins sympa… Vous n'auriez pas vu Kirby ? Flora le cherche pour se faire une bouffe au MacDo du coin.

Birdo : Désolée, je ne l'ai pas encore aperçu… D'ici on peut juste voir Ike et Tails en train de se rouler des pelles… Un truc pas très joli à- Ah ! De l'autre côté aussi on peut voir des personnes en train de s'emballer, n'est-ce pas ?

Toad : Je me demandais… C'est quoi le truc sur lequel tu es assise depuis tout à l'heure ?

Birdo : Je ne sais pas, ça ressemblais à un coussin rose alors je l'ai pris avec moi. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu bizarre, parce que ce truc flottait à la surface de l'eau.

Toad : Heu…Birdo ?

Birdo : Oui ?

Toad : C'est Kirby.

Birdo : Ah.

. . .

Birdo : AH ! Mais ça veut dire que... Depuis tout à l'heure, il me matte ? PERVERS !

Elle lui donna un gros coup de poing qui le fit s'envoler aux côtés de Flora.

Flora : Ça tombe bien, j'ai fini de vidanger mon caleçon à contenance quinze litres… Allons manger !

Kirby : Voui…

Toad : Tout est bien qui finit bien.

Birdo : Ou pas.

Autre part, deux candidats se disputaient un joint.

Olimar : POUR GOUINEPISSE ! ALLEZ MES PIKMINS !

Pikmin Bleu : Nan mais ta gueule, va le chercher toi-même ton joint.

Pikmin Jaune : Y'en a marre de céder à tes caprices.

Pikmin Rouge : Ouais, tu nous fais chier.

Bootique : Scélérats ! Vous n'êtes que de grossiers personnages !

Yoshi : HONHI ! C'est bête Olimar, tes Pikmins n'ont pas l'air de vouloir t'aider… Le joint sera donc pour moi !

Naheul : Tu te fous de moi là, c'est ça ?

Yoshi : Pourquoi ?

Naheul : Aurais-tu oublié que ce matin, je t'ai prêté de l'argent pour que tu ailles acheter des sandwiches et que tu as dit qu'un voleur à plumes bleues, autrement dit Falco, te l'avais dérobé ?

Falco : AH NON ! MOI C'EST MISS PIGEON ! OU INFIRMIERE FALCO !

Naheul : Bref… Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris qu'il te restait de la drogue alors qu'hier tu avais tout consommé ! Je me suis bien entendu demandé d'où tu avais pu sortir ça et j'en suis venu à la conclusion suivante : tu t'es servi de mon fric pour acheter ta drogue pourrie ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, hein ?

Yoshi : J'avais froid.

Naheul : Oh, dans ce cas là, je peux peut-être te réchauffer ?

Naheul cracha des gerbes de feu sur le dinosaure vert. Celui-ci hurla de douleur.

Naheul : Mais si tu as toujours froid, on peut demander à Tails et à Ike de venir te réchauffer, qu'en pensez-vous les gars ?

Tails : Un plan à trois ? Mmh… J'adhère totalement !

Ike : Si Tails est d'accord, moi aussi. Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Yoshi : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

10h08 : Crash arrive enfin et pose son avion… Enfin, il plante son atterrissage, mais le principal c'est qu'il soit là, non ? Trente personnages se ruent sur lui pour le rouer de coups.

Pikachu : PIKACHU !

Link : C'est bon, pousse pas, il y en aura pour tout le monde !

Peach, buvant une tasse de thé : Quel spectacle réjouissant !

Bootique : Il est vrai que ça fait passer le temps… C'est tout de même affreusement barbare !

Robette : Je viens de penser à un truc…

Falco : GENRE ! JE PENSAIS QUE TU ETAIS CONNE POURTANT ! ET TA CONNERIE N'A D'EGAL QUE MA BEAUTE ! JE SUIS BEAU !

Link : C'est moi le plus beau, mes cheveux blonds sont magnifiques…

Peach : Tes cheveux sont moches comparés aux miens !

Pichu : Hem, on n'est pas là pour un concours de beauté, vous savez ? Il serait temps d'entrer à bord de l'avion…

Toad : Ça sera un peu dur si on prend en compte le fait que l'avion est hors service…

Tails : Je m'en occupe ! Grâce à mon vibromasseur euphorisant, qui comporte une échelle intégrée, je pourrais atteindre les endroits en hauteur et réparer cette épave volante.

Birdo : Je vais aussi aider.

Tails : Tiens, prends un vibromasseur euphorisant !

Birdo : Mais j'en veux pas de ton vibro, il est trop pourri !

Ike : Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à Tails ! Viens par là mon petit chéri, je vais te réconforter…

Toady : Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ! ^^

Ike : C'est justement ce qu'on allait faire.

Boo : -_-

Pichu : Embarquez s'il vous plaît…

Tails : Cool ! On fera ça sur les banquettes !

Boo : X_X

10h30 : L'avion vole depuis vingt minutes et étrangement, aucun dysfonctionnement n'est apparu. On félicite Birdo pour sa prestation.

? : Bonne musicalité, j'adore ton groove, bref tu t'es approprié la chanson donc je te mets un seize !

Tous : OH NON ! ENCORE CE BOULET !

Parakarry : Boulet un jour, boulet toujours ! Je vous ai manqué ?

Dame Bouh : Pas le moins du monde…

Samus : A fond !

Crash : On arrive bientôt !

Daisy : On pourrait savoir pourquoi les autres fois ça prenait autant de temps alors que là, on n'a même pas attendu une demie-heure ?

Crash : Vous allez rire ! Les autres fois, je ne savais pas lire une carte !

Gardevoir : Maintenant nous avons la confirmation que quelqu'un peut être aussi boulet que Parakarry. C'est bon à savoir.

Pichu : J'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir…

Pendant ce temps, Tails et Ike cherchait un endroit confortable pour s'exercer à la gymnastique en groupe. Ils le trouvèrent et s'installèrent dans le cokpit. Pendant leurs efforts grandioses, ils actionnèrent le pilote manuel…

Tails : Mmh… C'est si bon !

Ike : C'est moi ou la force de notre amour est tellement grande qu'on ne peut plus se séparer l'un de l'autre ?

Tails : Ça doit être.

Naheul : Mais non bande de con ! C'est la force d'inertie ! Et qu'est-ce que- OH MY GOD !

Le pauvre dragon s'évanouit au sol et les deux amoureux s'empressèrent de le réanimer. Malheureusement pour eux et heureusement pour Naheul, l'avion se crasha (une fois de plus), éjectant tous les participants en dehors de l'avion.

11h22 : La distance à laquelle les participants ont été éjectés de l'avion vient d'être estimée.

Pikmin Bleu : 1578 mètres.

Pikmin Rouge : 1542 mètres.

Pikmin Jaune : 1541 mètres.

Olimar : 1368 mètres.

Bootique : 1254 mètres.

Goombario : 1198 mètres.

Pichu : 1122 mètres.

Dame Bouh : 1120 mètres.

Boo : 1115 mètres.

Toadette : 1111 mètres.

Toady : 1106 mètres.

Toad : 1098 mètres.

Gardevoir : 1076 mètres.

Tails : 1002 mètres.

Bloups : 992 mètres.

Link : 921 mètres.

Pikachu : 887 mètres.

Peach : 854 mètres.

Pauline : 685 mètres.

Crash : 655 mètres.

Naheul : 641 mètres.

Daisy : 621 mètres.

Yoshi : 551 mètres.

Mario : 500 mètres.

Ike : 485 mètres.

Falco : 354 mètres.

Birdo : 333 mètres.

Salopa : 256 mètres.

Samus : 244 mètres.

Robette : 152 mètres.

Sonic : 90 mètres.

Amy : 89 mètres.

Flora : 0 mètre.

Kirby : 0 mètre.

Parakarry : ?

11h30 : La première personne à poser un pied sur l'île Crabbino est le Pikmin Bleu ! Etant donné qu'il fait partie de l'équipe d'Olimar et Falco, ils gagnent dix points bonus. En attendant que les autres participants accostent, Boidin explique à quoi servent les points.

Boidin : Les points servent à quelque chose, mais comme vous n'êtes que des petits fumiers hypocrites, sauf Yoshi qui est franc, vous n'en aurez pas. Donc ça ne sert à rien que je vous explique à quoi ça sert vu que vous n'en aurez pas tellement vous êtes NULS ! MOUHAHAHA ! DESTINATION FINALE !

Tous, au loin : TA GUEULE !

Papy Bibi : Puisque vous ne voulez pas expliquer, je vais le faire à ma manière ! Vive le chant ! OOOOH, OOOOHOOOH ! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !

Tous, au loin : TA GUEULE !

Lakitu : Salut les nazes qui regardent cette émission pourrie, vous vous demandez sûrement ce que sont les points car vous êtes cons ? Dans mon immense mansuétude, je vais vous expliquez à quoi ils servent ! Car je suis généreux et que vous faites pitié. Les points seront attribués aux joueurs qui remportent des évènements, ils serviront à faire des sorties ou encore à avoir des avantages dans les épreuves ou sur l'île. Lorsque vous aurez assez de points pour faire quelque chose avec, nous vous avertirons. C'est bien comme ça ?

Papy Bibi : C'est correct.

Lakitu : Connard de FUCK ambulant ! Dis que c'est magnifique !

Pikmin Bleu : Heu… Je voudrais faire une réclamation ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Olimar et Falco auraient les points alors que JE suis la première personne à être arrivée sur l'île ! Je veux du nectar pour moi, Jaune et Rouge.

Pikmin Jaune : Ouais, Olimar est un enfoiré qui passe son temps à nous saouler avec ses manifestations à deux balles.

Pikmin Rouge : Je plussois

Papy Bibi : Désolé, mais ce sont les règles du jeu.

12h05 : Tous les participants sont sauvés, Crash est rapatrié chez lui tandis que Parakarry est introuvable. Ils commencent à s'organiser.

Mario : Bon, il faut que nous trouvions de la nourriture !

Tous : OUAIS !

Mario : Qui va chercher des fruits ?

Tous : . . .

Mario : Bon, qui s'occupe de la pêche ?

Tous : . . .

Mario : Hem, qui va chercher de l'eau potable ?

Tous : . . .

Mario : Mais… Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord pour que nous trouvions de la nourriture ?

Tous : OUAIS !

13h30 : Les trente candidats mangent des feuilles d'arbre étant donné que personne n'a eu le courage d'aller chercher de la nourriture. Peu après qu'ils aient fini leur repas, Boidin arrive avec de la nourriture. Voyant qu'ils avaient déjà mangé, elle repartit avec les vivres.

Goombario : Cette femme est ce qu'on peut appeler une mégère et non une ménagère. Une ménagère est une femme qui fait des tâches domestiques, ce mot vient du nom commun « ménage ». Le ménage est quelque chose de très ingrat à faire, ma maman me dit toujours de repasser le linge, faire la vaisselle, passer le balai, faire le pavé, éplucher les pommes de terre, cuisiner, faire les poussières, ranger-

Toady : Je pense que ta mère te prend tout simplement pour son larbin, et apparemment, ça marche ! Il faut te rebeller !

Pikachu : PIKA !

Toad : Mais… T'es trop inutile ! Il aurait pu faire la même chose ici !

Toady : Ah ? Je n'y avais pas pensé…

Toadette : Toad, j'ai tes calmants si tu veux… J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire d'autres crises…

Salopa : Bon, bah c'est pas tout, mais on va installer notre campement ailleurs nous ! On voudrait pas traîner avec des sous-merdes, vous comprenez.

Pauline : Surtout quand elles s'appellent Peach et Samus.

Boo : Et voilà, c'est reparti… Je préférais encore quand elles parlaient mode à tout bout de champ.

Bootique : MODE ? Parbleu, vous auriez dû me dire que vous aviez du goût ! Parlons de la nouvelle collection de Harhall, voulez-vous ?

Boo : Quelqu'un peut m'aider ?

Daisy : Link va t'aider.

Link : Comment ça ?

Daisy : Parle avec Bootique ou je te tabasse.

Link : Dit de cette manière, c'est plus compréhensible…

15h21 : Boidin apparaît dans le campement, elle propose un petit jeu (sadique) à nos concurrents.

Boidin : Salut les nulards !

Gardevoir : Est-ce Lakitu qui a déteint sur elle comme cela ?

Pichu : Nan, c'est naturel chez elle.

Boidin : ON M'ECOUTE QUAND JE PARLE !

Silence total.

Peach : Ah, parce qu'elle avait commencé à parler ?

Pauline : C'est pour cette raison qu'on ne veut pas rester avec vous.

Boidin : Hem… J'ai un petit jeu pour vous : il faudrait que vous me rameniez dix noix de cocos, mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Celles qui appartiennent aux Pidgit du coin. Vous aurez des points en fonction du nombre de noix de coco que vous apporterez. Ce jeu est encore une fois facultatif, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

Pauline & Salopa, Boo & Dame Bouh, Pichu & Gardevoir et Flora & Kirby furent les quatre équipes à ne pas participer au défi improvisé. Les autres se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la jungle pour trouver des noix de cocos. Les quatre autres équipes se mirent d'accord pour construire des abris ainsi que pour chercher de la nourriture.

Boo : Bon, je vais chercher du bois, qui vient avec moi ?

Flora : Moi ! Avec un peu de chance je pourrais stocker du bois dans mon caleçon…

Dame Bouh : Je viens aussi. Tu sais Flora, si tu amènes du bois qui a traîné dans ton caleçon, personne n'en voudra…

Flora : Etrange !

Kirby : Je vais chercher de la nourriture !

Gardevoir : Tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul ?

Kirby : Oui ! Mais si les fruits sont accrochés aux arbres, je ne serais peut-être pas assez fort pour les faire tomber.

Salopa : Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne.

Pauline : D'accord, de toute façon je vais construire les plans de notre abri de fortune, il vaut mieux que je sois seule au calme.

Pichu : Bon, bah Gardevoir et moi on va chercher des feuilles, à plus Pauline !

16h00 : Les concurrents sont en pleine épreuve, Boidin jette un coup d'œil aux résultats momentanés…

1ers : Falco et Olimar/Daisy et Link : 3 noix de coco

2ème : Yoshi et Naheul : 2 noix de coco

3ème : Peach et Samus/Toad et Toady : 1 noix de coco

4ème : Le reste avec 0 noix de coco.

Boidin : C'est pas avec ça que je vais me faire un festin…

Dans la jungle, Mario et Goombario avaient sept noix de coco, leur technique était simple : pour ne pas se faire frapper, Mario laissait Goombario raconter ce qu'il avait lu dans des livres et les Pidgit s'endormaient. Mario allait ramasser la neuvième noix de coco, lorsque Tails fut propulsé contre lui. Ike arriva alors à toute allure et s'excusa.

Ike : Désolé Tails, j'espère que je n'y ai pas été trop fort…

Tails : Non, c'était juste parfait ! Oh, regarde, des noix de coco ! Il y en a plein !

Mario : Pas touche ! Ce sont les notre !

Ike : Tu veux te battre ? Fais attention au Flower Power !

Mario : Comme si vous me faisiez peur… Amenez-vous !

Pendant que le plombier réparait les fuites des deux amoureux et que Goombario parlait à un arbre, Kirby arriva et absorba les noix de coco. Il repartit satisfait vers le campement ni vu, ni connu. Ailleurs, Bloups & Pikachu avaient quelques difficultés…

Bloups : BLOUPS !

Pikachu : PIKA-CHU !

Bloups : Bloups ?

Pikachu : PIKA-CHU !

Bloups : Bloups... -_-

Et oui, Pikachu ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il fallait faire, il s'amusait à éclater les fruits que Bloups ramassait. Ce dernier en eut vite assez et lui envoya un jet d'encre. A quelques mètres de là, Toadette marchandait avec les Pidgit. Birdo avait conçu quelques machines leur permettant de rester au frais l'été et les utilisait en ce moment-même pour démontrer leur efficacité. La transaction fut rapide, les Pidgit échangèrent huit noix de coco contre les engins. L'équipe d'Olimar croisa celle de Yoshi. Le cosmonaute eut alors une idée de génie, il échangea un joint contre toutes les noix de coco de l'équipe adverse. Yoshi accepta et se fit calciner lorsque Naheul revint.

Yoshi : Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas de feu !

Boidin : C'EST FINI ! VEUILLEZ REVENIR AVEC LES NOIX DE COCO EN VOTRE POSSESSION ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE TEMPS D'EN PRENDRE D'AUTRES ! JE VEUX TOUT LE MONDE PRESENT SUR LA PLAGE DANS CINQ MINUTES ! TERMINE !

18h12 : Toutes les équipes sont arrivées à temps, Boidin leur attribue des points en fonction des noix de coco qu'ils ont apportées.

Boidin : Deux équipes ont ramené ce que j'attendais ! Voici les résultats :

1ers : Bootique & Robette / Sonic & Amy : 10 points.

3èmes : Falco & Olimar / Birdo & Toadette : 9 points.

5ème : Daisy & Link : 7 points.

6èmes: Peach & Samus / Toad & Toady : 4 points.

8ème: Bloups & Pikachu : 2 points.

9èmes : Yoshi & Naheul / Mario & Goombario / Tails & Ike : 0 point.

Falco et Olimar ont déjà 19 points, encore un et ils auront la possibilité d'avoir un avantage… Bonne soirée à tous !

18h36 : Les onze équipes reviennent au campement et voient qu'un bâtiment a été érigé. Birdo et Tails sont stupéfaits devant tant de savoir faire.

Gardevoir : Et voilà ! Nous n'avons pas pu gagner de points, mais nous aurons au moins l'avantage de passer la nuit dans un abri.

Flora : J'aime bien ma chambre, elle est gigantesque !

Boo : Elle est tout simplement à tes proportions, tu sais…

Amy : Sonic et moi n'avons pas besoin d'abri, on se tiendra chaud tous les deux !

Sonic : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Amy : !

Tails : On fera comme eux mon chou !

Ike : Une course poursuite ?

Tails : Oui, et surtout, on se tiendra chaud…

19h48 : Les quatre équipes ayant construit un abri sont bien préparées pour le repas, elles mangent donc posément au chaud tandis que les autres partent à la recherche de nourriture. Pour la plupart, c'est à jeun qu'ils participeront à l'épreuve éliminatoire du lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

Précédemment, les quinze équipes étaient arrivées sur l'île Crabbino suite à un petit crash. Boidin leur avait proposé un petit jeu pour gagner des points. Onze équipes ont participé à ce jeu, parmi elles, on pourra distinguer Amy & Sonic ainsi que Bootique & Robette qui ont marqué le maximum de points. En attendant, les quatre autres équipes avaient préféré monter un abri et ramasser des victuailles. Ce choix de stratégie s'est avéré payant : ils allaient être frais et dispos pour le lendemain, jour d'épreuve éliminatoire.

6h00 : Boidin vient réveiller la bande de joyeux lurons.

Sonic : OUIN ! Pourquoi Boidin elle remet ça ?

Boo : Parce que ce n'est qu'une vieille peau qui aime énerver les gens…

Amy : Mon Sonichou ! Tu penses qu'on aura un enfant ?

Boo : O_O

Dame Bouh : Comment ça ?

Amy : J'ai planté une graine dans un jardin, ça suffit pour avoir un enfant, non ?

Dame Bouh : Ouf… J'aurais dû me douter que c'était un truc du genre…

Salopa : Un jour je te donnerai des cours d'éducation sexuelle. Je suis une pro !

Samus : Moi aussi !

Salopa : Ouais mais toi t'es blonde, donc elle ne comprendra rien à tes explications !

Pauline : Haha ! Bien joué Salopa !

Samus : N'empêche, d'après le sondage récent de Bitch & cie, c'est moi la plus populaire…

Peach : Yes Samus ! C'est toi la meilleure !

Boidin : Je venais juste vous dire qu'à quatorze heure, il faut que vous soyez ici pour le premier défi !

Mario : Tout ça pour ça ?

Boidin : Oui.

Mario : Okay.

Goombario : Okay est souvent utilisé à la place de d'accord, ça veut dire oui. Oui est utilisé pour donner une réponse positive, non pour une réponse négative. Quand on ne sait pas il vaut mieux dire peut-être. Bien entendu, on peut par la suite étoffer la phrase avec des propositions subordonnées, des propositions relatives. On peut relier plusieurs idées à la suite à l'aide de conjonctions et-

Boidin : Oh mon dieu ! J'accorde dix points à l'équipe de Mario et Goombario ! Bravo jeune Goomba, tu as su que le français était l'une des bases de notre monde. Quand je pense à tous ces jeunes qui écrivent en SMS… Ah, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Tu es passé d'un moins que rien à mon deuxième élève préféré, félicitations !

Goombario : C'est trop d'honneurs que vous me faites chère madame.

Naheul : Yoshi, je crois que cet hypocrite de Goombario t'a piqué ta place de second…

Yoshi : Laisse faire, je préparerai ma vengeance et elle sera terrible !

Naheul : Remarque, ça te laisse toujours la troisième place…

Yoshi : Ouais mais c'est nul ! Viens avec moi, on va préparer un plan !

7h56 : Toad pousse Toadette dans la mer pour la réveiller, cette dernière semble faire la planche…

Toad : Toadette ? TOADETTE !

Birdo : Haha ! Comment tu trouves mon nouveau prototype de robot à l'effigie de Toadette ?

Toad : Très ressemblant !

Birdo : D'ailleurs tu l'as vu ? Où est-il passé ? OH ! QUI L'A FOUTU DANS L'EAU ? Je veux des noms !

Toad : Je ne devrais pas…

Birdo : Tu sais quelque chose ? Parle !

Toad : Tu comprends, c'est Toady, il est d'une maladresse… Il est tout de suite parti car il savait qu'il avait fait une grave erreur et il avait peur que tu ne l'apprennes…

Birdo : Je vais lui dire deux ou trois mots à celui-là !

Toad : (Règle numéro 1 : Toujours rejeter la faute sur les autres.)

Tails : Qui veut une poupée gonflable ? Qui veut une poupée gonflable ?

Toad prit une épine et la planta dans la poupée qui se dégonfla aussitôt.

Tails : Ma poupée ! QUI EST LE COUPABLE ?

Toad : Voyons Tails, ne t'énerve pas… Robette n'a sûrement pas fait exprès de tirer un laser dessus… (C'est fou ce que je me sens inspiré aujourd'hui ! ^^)

Tails : VENGEANCE !

8h20 : Bloups envoie Pikachu chercher de la nourriture à coups de tentacules dans le postérieur. Le pokémon trop stupide ne comprend pas et reste en plan jusqu'à ce que Robette le trouve. Etant aussi conne, voir plus, elle attend en sa compagnie. Au final, ils partent accompagnés de Mario et Falco.

Mario : Il y en a qui servent à rien dans ce campement…

Falco : IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI SUIS UTILE ! JE SUIS BEAU !

Robette : Je suis conne !

Mario : Oui, bon ça va, change de disque une fois de temps en temps…

Robette : Lavez vos cheveux avec Leauréale Ellesève Pure Blonde !

Mario : Ça t'arrive de dire des trucs utiles ?

Robette : Rocher droit devant !

Mario : Qu- **BAM** AÏE !

Robette : Je te l'avais dit !

Pikachu : PIKA !

8h40 : Les candidats déjeunent de la sève d'arbre enrobée de feuilles d'acacias.

Peach : Cool ! Ça tombe à point pour mon régime !

Kirby : Non, mais c'est quoi cette merde ? Vous voulez m'empoisonner avec vos trucs naturels ?

Flora : En plus je ne sais pas qui a cuisiné ça, mais c'est dégueulasse !

Boo : (Oh oh…)

Link : C'est de la merde !

Dame Bouh : Plaît-il ? Vous n'appréciez pas mes talents de cuisinière ?

Link, se sentant supporté : Non, mais c'est pas de la cuisine à ce niveau là…

Kirby : En fait je trouve ça bon tout à coup…

Flora : Etrangement, je suis comme Kirby. Mon palais n'avait pas assez goûté cette saveur exquise.

Dame Bouh, sortant ses éventails : Je pense que je peux régler ce petit problème Link…

Link : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Daisy, sortant sa batte de baseball : Tu le mérites.

Birdo, sortant son bazooka : Attendez-moi les amies !

10h20 : Peach et Samus décident de se fabriquer leur propre abri, mais elles sont trop stupides pour savoir comment faire. Samus a donc une idée de génie et propose à Bloups et Pikachu de faire équipe.

Boo : Idée de génie tu parles… Elle est tellement conne qu'elle a demandé à deux personnes ne sachant pas parler… En plus Pikachu est tellement con qu'il ne va rien faire.

Peach : Vous avez une idée de la manière dont nous allons procéder ?

Réponse négative.

Peach : Ça tombe bien, moi non plus !

Pichu : -_-

11h02 : Ike travaille sa musculature pour obtenir un corps de rêve dont pourra profiter Tails. Il ne voit pas au loin Salopa qui le guette d'un mauvais œil.

Salopa : J'aime pas les gays.

Naheul : Mais c'est scandaleux !

Toady : Il a raison, explique-toi !

Salopa : Non, vous ne comprenez pas, j'aime pas les gays, mais les lesbiennes ne me font rien.

Toady : Pourquoi ?

Salopa : Bah à cause des putains de gays, je perds de la clientèle ! Ce sont des « TUUUT » !

Naheul : Mon dieu, dans quelle aventure me suis-je fourré…

11h28 : L'abri des équipes de Peach et Bloups a bien avancé, ils se sont enfin mis d'accord sur le plan.

Pikachu : PI-KA-CHU !

Samus : Tais-toi, tu deviens lourd avec tes « Pikachu »…

Bloups : Bloups ! ^o^

Samus : Tu sais Bloups, je ne comprends pas non plus un mot de ce que tu dis, mais tu as l'air plus intelligent que lui.

Pichu : En même temps, c'est difficile d'être plus con que Pikachu…

Peach : Bah il y a Robette qui pourrait être pas mal dans le genre.

Pichu : Ou toi et Samus, parce qu'on peut pas dire que vous soyez des modèles d'intelligence.

11h38 : Bloups, voyant que Pikachu ne foutait toujours rien lui redonna des coups de tentacules pour qu'il se bouge un peu. Le Pokemon partit voir Daisy puis la colla.

12h00 : Amy accompagne Sonic pour la cueillette du jour. Elle s'arrête à chaque fois qu'elle voit un pissenlit et l'arrache pour l'ajouter à sa composition. Olimar qui suit derrière est excédé.

Olimar : NON MAIS T'AS PAS HONTE DE FAIRE ÇA A DE PAUVRES PLANTES ?

Pikmin Rouge : Ouais c'est vrai, c'est pas digne d'un être humain !

Pikmin Jaune : En même temps, t'as vu la poubelle que c'est pas ?

Pikmin Bleu : Clair ! N'empêche, pour une fois on est d'accord avec Olimar… Ça craint quand même…

Rouge et Jaune : A fond…

Amy : Pardon, mais c'est pour faire bouffer à Dame Bouh. C'est un peu une revanche de son plat de merde, quoi.

Sonic : Shut, n'en parle pas à tout le monde !

Olimar : Quelle bonne idée !

Pikmin Bleu : Hé, Rouge et Jaune ! Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

Pikmins Rouge et Jaune : Oui, allons dénoncer Olimar à Dame Bouh ! MOUARF MOUARF MOUARF !

12h25 : Le repas est prêt et Dame Bouh est tenue au courant du complot qui allait se mener contre elle. Elle attend Olimar au tournant.

Dame Bouh : Olimar ! Quel fabuleux cuistot tu as l'air d'être ! Je suis sûre que tu as ajouté un ingrédient secret à ton propre plat, tu échanges ?

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et lui prit son assiette.

Dame Bouh : Merci ! Mmh… C'est bon !

Pikmin Rouge : Il s'est fait avoir en beauté !

Pikmin Jaune : LOL !

Pikmin Bleu : XD²

On put voir Olimar vomir à quelques mètres de là. Mais Sonic et Amy avaient d'autres plan en réserve…

13h30 : Daisy entreprend de monter seule son abri. Link n'est d'aucune utilité étant donné qu'il est encastré dans un arbre. Il avait encore une fois essayé de mater.

Daisy : On travaille beaucoup mieux sans gêneur.

Gardevoir : Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'aider.

Daisy : T'inquiète pas, dans environ vingt minutes ça sera fait.

Toady : C'est que… Daisy c'est une warrior tu sais ! ^^

13h40 : Daisy vient d'achever la construction de son abri. Elle a même fait une niche au cas où Link deviendrait trop saoulant. La princesse se met alors à aider le groupe de Peach, Samus, Bloups et Pikachu.

14h00 : La petite troupe est rassemblée sur la plage, elle attend Boidin, l'horrible boudin qui sent le boursin. Papy Bibi arrive le premier tout en chanson ce qui a pour effet de tuer les oreilles des candidats. Quelques équipes sont prêtes physiquement et mentalement, mais d'autres…

Yoshi : ZZZzzz…

Naheul : Mais réveille-toi gros tas !

Papy Bibi : Oh oh oh ! Bonjour et bienvenue à votre prochaine épreuve d'immunité !

Goombario : Ce n'est pas la prochaine épreuve d'immunité, mais la première.

Boidin : Quelle perspicacité ! J'ajoute dix points à l'équipe de Mario et Goombario !

Toadette : Franchement, on n'a pas idée d'être faux-cul à ce point…

Papy Bibi : Hem… Bon, pour cette première épreuve, vous devrez atteindre un temple caché au plus profond de la jungle. Bien entendu cette tâche ne sera pas aisée étant donné que toutes les tribus indigènes ont été payées pour vous nuire.

Peach : Ça ne serait quand même pas l'ancien temple ou nous avons découvert Goombarrow ?

Papy Bibi : Si, mais vous aurez du mal à le retrouver étant donné que nous ne sommes pas du tout au même endroit que la dernière fois…

Toad : Mince, j'avais oublié que le campement changeait de place à chaque nouvelle émission…

Yoshi : C'est ballot !

Pauline : Tais-toi Yoshi.

Flora : On a quoi comme récompense ?

Papy Bibi : Si vous ne faites pas partie des quatre dernières équipes, vous n'êtes pas nominés ! Vous êtes prêts ?

Boidin : PARTEZ LES NAZES !

Pauline et Salopa prirent la tête de la course, elles n'étaient pas du tout fatiguées, elles avaient pu dormir dans un endroit à l'abri du vent et avaient mangé convenablement, contrairement à onze autres équipes. Boo & Dame Bouh suivaient peu après, puis Flora & Kirby occupaient la troisième position. Peach & Samus firent rapidement une pause maquillage.

Peach : On n'a pas idée d'être négligée au beau milieu d'une jungle…

Samus : C'est clair… Encore, si ça avaient été Pauline et Salopa, je ne dis pas, mais nous, nous sommes des canons !

Mario : Salut les filles ! Vous foutez quoi ?

Goombario : Il m'est avis qu'elles se maquillent pour paraître plus jolies. Mais pourquoi se maquiller pour être plus joli, me direz-vous ? C'est très simple, un être naturellement moche doit masquer son visage en utilisant des tas de produits de beauté pour espérer paraître beau. Malheureusement pour ces gens-là, ils sont souvent superficiels et stupides, tout l'inverse des Goomba en quelque sorte… Peach & Samus sont des spécimens uniques en ce genre : ce sont des grosses-

Peach & Samus : COMMENT ? NOUS, GROSSES ?

Mario put s'échapper à temps, mais Goombario fut roué de coup par Samus et maquillé par Peach de telle manière qu'il jura de ne plus jamais avoir à faire à des furies dans le genre. Yoshi et Naheul étaient partis vers le nord en compagnie de Falco & Olimar, autant dire que le pauvre dragon avait bien du mal à les supporter. Il était entouré de deux gueulards et deux drogués… Seuls les Pikmins étaient là pour le réconforter. Autre part, Bloups tirait Pikachu de toutes ses forces pour qu'il cesse de s'accrocher au tronc d'arbre qui était à quelques mètres de la ligne de départ.

Bloups : BLOUPS !

Pikachu : PIKA !

Il le frappa à l'aide de ses tentacules et s'éloigna en quête d'un moyen pour ne pas être dernier. Gardevoir et Pichu étaient légèrement perdus dans l'immense forêt, ils aperçurent Daisy & Link et décidèrent de les suivre. Link en profita pour regarder sous la robe de Gardevoir, mais c'était sans compter sur Daisy et son regard d'aigle… Elle le vit aussitôt et lui administra un puissant coup de poing dans la figure.

Link : PITIE ! Je ne veux pas passer un autre séjour à l'hôpital !

Daisy : Dois-je l'épargner ?

Pichu et Gardevoir sourirent et firent un signe négatif de la tête, l'hylien allait souffrir… Flora courrait, les pétales au vent, lorsque tout à coup elle trébucha. Kirby, son prince charmant, intervint pour la rattraper, mais elle était trop grosse et elle l'écrasa. Toadette & Birdo étaient toujours au point de départ, Birdo s'afférait autour d'un établi pendant que Toadette la regardait, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Pendant ce temps, Toad, Sonic, Toady et Amy faisaient la course pour savoir qui était le plus rapide. Leur vitesse était à peu près équivalente et ils avançaient tous les trois très rapidement en direction du temple.

Amy : SOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIC ! Reviens mon amour !

Sonic : NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Amy : Mais on forme une équipe !

Toady : Wahou, c'est l'amour fou entre vous ! ^^

Sonic & Amy : TA GUEULE !

Toady : Ouch, c'est direct ça… ^^'

Toad : Arrête de te plaindre et continue ! Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, je crois…

Dans une autre partie de la jungle, Tails et Ike faisaient…des choses. Ils furent surpris par Bootique et Robette.

Bootique : MON DIEU, MAIS RHABILLEZ-VOUS ! CHOCKING !

Robette : SCANDALOUS !

Ike : Mais, ce sont les choses de la vie !

Tails : Il faut vivre en harmonie avec la nature, donc avec nous, puisque nous faisons des choses naturelles !

Bootique : Marauds ! Vous entendrez parler de moi. Viens Robette, laissons ces pervers agir et jouissons de la victoire !

Robette : Rah c'est bête, je suis trop conne pour dire un truc intelligent. Sinon j'aurais pu dire qu'ils jouissaient eux aussi à leur façon…

Boidin : Voyons voir ce qu'il arrive à nos candidats !

Papy Bibi : Le classement, je vous prie.

1er : Sonic & Amy

2ème : Toad & Toady

3ème: Boo & Dame Bouh

4ème: Gardevoir & Pichu

5ème: Pauline & Salopa

6ème : Yoshi & Naheul

7ème : Falco & Olimar

8ème : Mario & Goombario

9ème : Daisy & Link

10ème : Kirby & Flora

11ème : Bootique & Robette

12ème : Peach & Samus

13ème : Tails & Ike

14ème : Bloups & Pikachu

15ème : Birdo & Toadette

Boidin : (C'est étrange, aucun de mes pièges ne s'est activé jusqu'à présent… C'est louche, il faudra que je mène mon enquête !)

Lakitu : (è_é Jamais ses pièges ne seront activés… . . . Je reprends. Ses pièges ne seront jamais activés ! Je suis diabolique, j'ai pris la manette sur laquelle elle devait appuyer et je l'ai remplacée par une simple télécommande ! MOUHAHAHA !)

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAIN !

Lakitu : (Putain ! La grosse truie est télépathe ou quoi ?)

Boidin : Nan ! C'est juste que j'ai vu la télécommande dans ta main ! MOUHAHAHA !

Boidin coursa Lakitu et tenta de l'écraser, mais celui-ci s'échappa. Dans sa fuite, il laissa tomber la télécommande et Boidin appuya dessus. Peu après, on entendit des cris de révolte dans la jungle…

? : C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! LA GROSSE NOUS SAOULE ENCORE AVEC SES PIEGES !

?1 : AÏE ! JE SOUFFRE !

?2 : QUELLE SALE « TUT » !

?3 : IL FAUDRA PRENDRE NOTRE REVANCHE !

?4 : QUELLE ATTAQUE PERNICIEUSE !

Pichu & Gardevoir combattaient des plantes piranhas suite à l'activation des pièges par la grosse Boidin. En passant, ils aidèrent Yoshi et Naheul qui étaient en mauvaise posture dans la bouche des monstres.

Naheul : WAAAAAAAAAH ! Je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux ! Est-ce vraiment la fin ?

Yoshi : Yoshi ! Hihi ! Ça chatouille !

Naheul : NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Cet imbécile me suit même après ma mort !

Pichu : Vous n'êtes pas morts.

Gardevoir : Nous venons de vous sortir d'un mauvais pas.

Suite à l'activation des pièges de Boidin, Flora & Kirby gagnèrent énormément de temps. Ils envoyaient les monstres cogner les autres candidats. Pauline et Salopa firent les frais des envois répétés des deux comparses. Autre part, Daisy frappait Link en même temps de corriger Mario et Goombario qui commençaient légèrement à l'énerver. Les trois garçons critiquaient la princesse et lui disaient qu'elle ferait mieux de faire un régime. Elle ne le prit pas bien du tout… Bootique et Robette discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps, elles se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le temple mais tombèrent tout à coup dans une sorte de fossé…

Bootique : Je me demande bien ce qu'est cet étrange trou…

Robette : Ça ne sent pas la rose ici…

Bootique : Sacrebleu ! Nous sommes tombées dans une fosse sceptique !

. . .

Papy Bibi : Nous voici enfin arrivés au terme de cette première épreuve ! Nous allons sans plus attendre vous révéler les résultats ! Ma heu…charmante assistante va nous les donner.

Boidin : Je savais que j'étais encore séduisante !

Link : Koff Koff…Ark hem !

Boidin, l'air menaçant : Plaît-il ?

Link : Rien du tout… Juste une subite quinte de toux…

Boidin, jetant un regard noir à Link : Bref. Dans quelques instants, nous saurons lesquelles de ces quinze équipes sont les plus nulles, connes et abruties ! Commençons.

1er : Sonic & Amy

2ème : Toad & Toady

3ème: Birdo & Toadette

4ème: Bloups & Pikachu

5ème: Boo & Dame Bouh

6ème: Pauline & Salopa

7ème: Kirby & Flora

8ème : Falco & Olimar

9ème : Yoshi & Naheul

10ème : Pichu & Gardevoir

11ème : Mario & Goombario

12ème: Daisy & Link

13ème: Tails & Ike

14ème: Peach & Samus

15ème: Bootique & Robette

Les quatre équipes nominées sont celles de Daisy & Link, Tails & Ike, Peach & Samus et Bootique & Robette ! Les deux équipes récoltant le moins de votes de la part du public seront éliminées ! Je ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance ! MOUHAHAHA !

18h02 : Les quatre équipes nominées commencent à stresser.

Les quatre équipes nominées : OH MY GOD ! OH MY GOD ! OMAGADOMAGADOOOOOOOOOOOMAGAD ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! OH MY GOSH ! OH-MY-GOD ! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD ! OOOOOOOOOOMYGODOMAGAD ! OH MY GOOOOOD ! OOOOOOOH MYYYYY GOOOOOOD ! Oh my god ! OH MY FUCKING GOSH !

Les autres : VOS !

19h11 : Les quatre équipes terminées ont terminé de stresser et tous les candidats commencent à se préparer pour le repas du soir. Olimar envoie ses Pikmins chercher des noix de cocos, Toadette et Toad partent chasser, Yoshi décide de préparer le feu avec Naheul, et Flora part chier.

Flora : Ah, y'a pas à dire, ça soulage…

Tails : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Flora : O_O Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Tails : C'est ici que je viens pour mater, comme lors de la seconde édition ! Mais encore une fois, j'ai du CACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Flora : Ça me donne envie de gerber…

Tails : Ah non ! Retiens-toi steu-

Flora : BEUUARG !

Tails : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! J'ai du VOOOOOOOOOOOMI !

Bootique : Diantre ! Quelle est cette odeur pestilentielle ? Oh mon Dieu ! C'est ce pourceau de Tails ! Il faut que j'appelle Raya ! Allô ?

Raya, au bout du fil : Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah ! Vous êtes CHAUDS ! Ce Soir !

Bootique : Tails est sale !

Raya : (Tails est sale. Tails est gay. Ike est le copain de Tails. Ike est avec Tails sur l'île. Ike a **CENSURE** Tails. Ça dégouline sur Tails.) Okay ! Je comprends bien la situation ! Je vais le dire au monde entier. A plus !

Tails : OUIN ! Je n'ai plus de réputation !

Toad : Ça fait déjà longtemps que tu n'en as plus.

Naheul : Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi il y a autant de monde dans les chiottes ?

Mario : Je ne veux pas dire, mais c'est un lieu très apprécié par nous autres candidats. Enfin, c'est quand même le domaine de Flora.

Parakarry : Okay ! Faudra payer parce que vous vous situez sur une propriété privée !

Tous : Parakarry ? O_O

20h03 : Les Pikmins ont organisé un piquet de grève, les candidats doivent donc se résoudre à boire de l'eau de mer, à part Tails et Ike pour des raisons que nous nous passerons d'expliquer. Birdo et Toadette s'éloignent quelque peu et utilisent une invention de Birdo permettant de filtrer l'eau de mer. Elles sont dénoncées par Link qui tente de devenir fayot pour plaire à Daisy.

Daisy : Dommage, ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

Boo : C'est vrai ce qu'ont vient de nous dire ?

Birdo : Heu… ARCANES ULTIMES DE LA MORT QUI TUE : INVOCATION TOADETTE !

A la manière de Peach, Birdo place Toadette devant les yeux de tous les autres candidats. Toadette affiche une tête innocente et sourit gentiment en battant des cils.

Birdo : Pensez-vous qu'une aussi naïve créature puisse comploter contre vous ? Non !

Subjugués par Toadette, les candidats arrêtent de soupçonner le duo et se tournent vers Link qui a tôt fait de s'enfuir.

Tous : A MORT !

21h15 : Tous les candidats se mettent à dormir. Yoshi et Naheul, Olimar et Falco, Mario et Goombario, Sonic et Amy, Toad et Toady, sont cinq équipes ne possédant pas encore de toit. Ils dorment à la belle étoile. Au cours de la nuit, Toady trouve refuge chez Peach & Samus tandis que Toad squatte chez Birdo & Toadette.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans l'épisode précédent, les quinze équipes avaient concouru dans la première épreuve du jeu qui était plus une sorte de remise en forme qu'autre chose. En effet, Lakitu avait remplacé la télécommande de pièges de Boidin par une fausse, et cette dernière a récupéré la vraie peu de temps avant que les candidats ne finissent l'épreuve. Cette épreuve fut remportée par les deux équipes les plus rapides ainsi que par la plus ingénieuse. Sonic & Amy, Toad & Toady, Birdo & Toadette composaient le podium de cette épreuve, alors que Tails & Ike, Bootique & Robette, Daisy & Link ainsi que Peach & Samus formaient le groupe des nominés.

1h15 : On entend des bruits suspects qui proviennent de l'abri de Tails et Ike. Certains candidats ayant le sommeil lourd n'entendent rien tandis que d'autres se lèvent et dégainent leurs armes au quart de tour.

Tails : ALLEZ IKE ! PLUS FOOOOOOOOOOORT !

Ike : HAAAAAAAAAA ! Han… Han… HAAAAAAAAAAN !

Tails : OOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! AAAH ! ALLEZ ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE !

Ike : J'ESSAIE !

Dehors…

Bootique : Bande de marauds ! Comment osez-vous troublez le sommeil de l'illustre et richissime Bootique ?

Pichu : Peut-être parce qu'ils n'en ont rien à battre de toi ?

Bootique : Comment oses-tu ? Attaque « Ticket de Caisse » !

Pichu : X_X

Gardevoir : Qui provoque donc toute cette agitation ?

Goombario : Il m'est avis que tout ce bazar est créé par Tails et Ike qui sont certainement en train de copuler. Mais, me direz-vous, copuler n'est-il pas employé pour désigner l'acte sexuel, le pêché mortel ? Hé bien non ! Je me dois de vous informer de ceci avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour faire connaître le français aux générations futures et enrichir le savoir de tout être vivant habitant et parasitant la Terre. Hé oui, je ne l'avais encore dit à personne car il me semblait évident que l'être humain était un parasite : il détruit et tue tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage, il pille et comment des atrocités sans pareil… Je vais désormais employer mes connaissances pour-

Robette : Heureusement que Mario dort encore et que Toad a pris des calmants !

Boo : Si t'avais pu faire comme eux, ça nous aurait arrangé.

Parakarry : Mais moi, je ne dors pas ! La preuve, je ne brille pas…

Tous : BOULET !

Samus : J'ai senti…l'appel du boulet !

Les idiots : PARAKARRY !

Parakarry : MOI-MÊME !

Dame Bouh : Mais quel idiot… Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons. Nous devions aller voir l'abri des deux tourtereaux pour leur infliger une correction.

Link : T'en es une de grosse tourte toi !

Dame Bouh : Rectification. Vous allez voir ce qu'il se passe pour Tails et Ike pendant que j'inflige une petite correction à Link.

Daisy, Boo et Birdo entrèrent dans l'abri d'Ike et Tails pour découvrir un spectacle des plus affreux…qui restera à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire…

Birdo : OH MES YEUX !

Daisy : CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Boo : -_-

Ike : Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Nous n'étions pas en train de…

Birdo : Oui, bon, ça va hein ? On a compris !

Daisy : Comment peut on être con au point de rester coincé dans son sac de couchage ?

Birdo : Je n'en sais rien…

Tails : Pas la peine de vous foutre de nous ! Vous pourriez aider Ike à me sortir de là, nan ?

Boo : Débrouillez-vous, si je continue à rester ici je vais devenir débile-mental.

5h43 : Une horrible musique s'échappe du loft de la production. On décide alors d'envoyer un commando surentraîné capable de se fondre dans le décor pour éradiquer la menace.

Peach : On doit faire quoi ?

Samus : BASTON !

Parakarry : On doit augmenter le son à fond ? Okay !

Yoshi : C'est moi ou il y a deux guimauves volantes à côté de Gardevoir ?

Toadette : Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée de les envoyer ? Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air compétents…

Pichu : C'est normal, ils SONT incompétents. Mais en fait, ils vont servir de distraction. C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller !

Une fois les quatre boulets partis, Dame Bouh expliqua son plan diabolique aux autres.

Dame Bouh : C'est très simple : on les éloigne et comme ça ils nous foutent la paix.

Les autres : Oooooooh ! Ingénieux.

6h22 : Le commando composé de Peach, Samus, Parakarry et Yoshi s'apprête à pénétrer dans le loft de la production gardé par Boidin. Ils élaborent un plan très stratégique qui consiste à divertir Boidin et la frapper alors qu'elle est distraite. Mais ils ne savent pas qu'un traître se cache parmi eux…

Topi-Taupe : WHO IS THE MOLE ? **PAF**

Peach : La la la la la ! Bonjour Boidin, comment allez-vous, Ô infamie de la nature ?

Boidin : QUOI ? **BOUM**

Peach : I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Samus : Comment as-tu osé grosse truie de Boidin ? A l'assaut ! **BOUM**

Parakarry : Je- **BOUM**

Yoshi : Yek ! Yek ! Yek ! Bien fait pour eux !

Boidin : Yoshi ? Tu étais donc de mèche avec eux ? Tu baisses dans mon estime…

Yoshi : Non ! Je leur ai fait croire que j'étais avec eux, mais ce n'était pas vrai ! Je veux retrouver ma place de second que Goombario a volé. C'est pourquoi j'ai trafiqué le texte de Peach, en sachant que Samus voudrait la venger et dégagerait peu après. J'ai aussi collé donné un carton à Parakarry avec des insultes pour qu'il se fasse tabasser ! Je suis un vrai traître ! MOUHAHAHA !

Boidin : Ta franchise me plaît Yoshi… Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi !

Yoshi : Merci ! Yoshi !

Boidin : En attendant, retournons au campement pour annoncer le nom des équipes qui vont dégager ! MOUAHAHAHA !

Yoshi : DESTINATION FINALE !

6h42 : Peach, Samus et Parakarry s'écrasent sur le campement et détruisent l'abri que Naheul vient de terminer. Celui-ci les tabasse alors. Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt, Amy, Sonic et Olimar complotent à l'abri des regards. Malheureusement pour eux, les Pikmin ont décidé de les faire chier jusqu'au bout.

Amy : Bienvenue à la première conférence du groupe « J'aime pas la Cuisine Dégueulasse de Dame Bouh » ! Je déclare la séance ouverte !

Sonic : Qui veut commencer à prendre la parole ? Olimar peut-être ? Après tout, tu as été victime de la cuisine de cet être abject.

Olimar : Mes chers confrères, j'aimerais tout d'abord dire que cette mégère est une sorcière. Comment a t-elle pu deviner que son plat était spécial ? A moins que le vent lui ait soufflé cette nouvelle, elle n'aurait pas pu le savoir… Je propose de continuer à nous venger !

Amy : Bien dit ! Cet après-midi, je vais confectionner un piège. Je vais suspendre au dessus de son lit un sac de sable qui s'écrasera sur elle en pleine nuit !

Sonic : Je vais jeter ses affaires à la mer sans qu'elle ne le voit !

Olimar : Et moi je vais creuser pleins de pièges dans son abri !

Pikmin Jaune, chuchotant : Oh oh oh ! Ça risque d'être amusant !

Pikmin Rouge, chuchotant : Tu l'as dit, j'en connais une qui va être contente…

Pikmin Bleu, chuchotant : J'ai hâte de savoir comment elle va contrer leurs plans !

7h00 : Les Pikmin ont tout raconté à Dame Bouh qui a déjà réfléchi à une manière de contrer l'attaque du trio JCDDB. Boidin arrive au campement accompagnée de Yoshi, et Papy Bibi les rejoint en chanson. Tout le monde enfonce sa tête dans le sable pour ne pas entendre l'horrible mélodie et Papy Bibi se frustre car son public a disparu. Pour évacuer sa colère, il se met à chanter comme il n'a jamais chanté…

Papy Bibi, à 500 décibels : !

Tous : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES !1!1!1!1

Papy Bibi : Nous allons sans plus attendre divulguer les résultats du vote !

Boidin : En fait, si. Nous allons accorder dix points à Yoshi qui a su me montrer sa valeur.

Pauline : Oh le lèche-botte !

Salopa : Même moi je ne suce pas aussi bien que lui !

Tous : O_O

Salopa : Heu… Hem… Vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire, non ? ^^'

Papy Bibi : Nous tâcherons de censurer cet extrait avant la diffusion.

Boidin : On peut pas, c'est du direct…

Salopa : Me voilà bien embarrassée…

Papy Bibi : Au moins, tu reconnais tes tords !

Salopa : Mais non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je viens de me faire une mauvaise pub !

Toadette : Ça serait bien si tu pouvais fermer ta gueule sale amphore de merde !

Tous : O_O

Toadette : Hum ? Oh ! **Fais des yeux de biche** Mais qui a osé dire ça ? Tant de vulgarités ne peuvent provenir que de la bouche de Link !

Birdo : J'approuve !

Link : Moi aussi ! Euh… Merde.

Link se fit lyncher une fois de plus et l'élimination put reprendre son cours.

Boidin : Je veux dire qui va dégager en premier !

Pichu : On reconnaît bien là la sadique.

Toady : Où ça ?

Link : DTC ! Lol !

Toady : A ta place, j'essaierais de faire le moins de bruit possible… N'oublie pas que Daisy te surveille ! ^^

Toad : Et puis je peux toujours utiliser ma super attaque pokemon si tu deviens lourd.

Boidin : Tails et Ike dégagent avec 0% des votes ! JE ME MARRE !

Ike : Bande d'homophobes ! On vous déteste ! Je crache sur vos mamans !

Flora : Et moi, je te vomis dessus ! BLEUARGH !

Tails : Je suis le mal-aiméééééééééeuh… **PAF**

Flora : On a assez d'un chanteur ici, alors tu m'excuseras, mais dégage.

Tails : Je m'expose à quoi sinon ?

Flora, prenant un air sexy : Une vidange comme tu n'en as jamais vu !

Papy Bibi : Ensuite, avec plus de la majorité des votes, Peach & Samus continuent l'aventure !

Toady : Cool ! Darling continue de jouer avec nous !

Kirby : Ouais ! Le rose vaincra ! Et puis… Samus ne pouvait pas perdre, elle est juste trop forte ! C'est mon idole ! Vive la baston !

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !

Boo : Change de disque, t'es saoulant.

Falco : JE SUIS TROP BEAU !

Boo : Okay… -_-

Olimar : MON FRERE DE « GUEULARDISE » !

Bloups : Bloups est content pour Samus & Peach.

Peach : Oh… Bloups a fait une phrase pour nous complimenter ! C'est trop cool !

Boo : Qu'est-ce qui est cool ? Que Bloups ait formulé sa première phrase ou qu'elle ait été complimentée ?

Dame Bouh : Je ne sais pas. Franchement, tu me poses une colle.

Mario : BON ! Je voudrais faire ma sieste, alors on peut se grouiller ?

Boidin : Bootique & Robette ont été éliminées à peu de votes près. Daisy & Link continuent l'aventure !

Daisy : Yes ! Je le savais.

Link : Pfff. Si tu crois qu'on a repêché notre équipe pour toi, tu te trompes lourdement. Ce sont mes fantastiques exploits en tant qu'héros du temps qui nous ont permis de gagner ! Ah, dommage que Roy ne soit pas là, il aurait apprécié mes récits héroïques…

Bootique : Mais je suis là cher ami ! Partagez donc !

Sonic : On va vous laisser là…

Amy : Ouais, on doit aller faire un enfant.

Olimar : Moi aussi. Pas faire un enfant, mais je vais vous laisser.

On perçut un sourire sur les lèvres de Dame Bouh.

12h05 : Kirby et Flora se sont chargés de faire à manger pour éviter un nouveau scandale. Au menu du jour : Coulis de Noix de Coco sur ses fines tranches d'acacias accompagné de sirop de fraises et de chips volées à la production par Toady.

Toady : Trop bonnes les chips !

Flora : C'est exquis !

Mario : Pas comme hier…

Gardevoir : Il m'est avis que nous devrions cesser de nous remémorer le repas d'hier. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt diététique.

Falco : RIEN A FOUTRE ! UN BG DOIT BIEN MANGER !

Naheul : Un BG oui. Toi, non.

Toad : Ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus voir les quatre idiots au moment de manger…

Toadette : C'est vrai que quand on y repense, on a vraiment participé à la première édition, puis après ça s'est gâté…

Birdo : C'est vrai ! Nous sommes là depuis le début mais on ne nous a pas beaucoup vues !

Flora : Vous n'avez pas de chance, même mes diarrhées sont plus connues que vous.

Pauline : C'est une façon de voir les choses.

Kirby : Par contre, sans vouloir être méchant, si Pikachu partait, je ne verrais pas la différence.

Toad : En parlant de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait… ?

Bloups : Bloups…pense…qu'il est con et qu'il ne sert à rien. Il ne fait que freiner Bloups pendant les épreuves !

Pikachu : PIKA !

Naheul : C'est vrai que sur le plan de l'inutilité, il fait fort. Bon, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir se reposer cet aprem' ! Je rentre dans mon abri. INTERDICTION DE LE DETRUIRE CETTE FOIS, VU ?

13h15 : Toady, Toad, Naheul, Toadette, Birdo et Yoshi improvisent un match de Volleyball pendant que Dame Bouh prépare ses plans de défense. Flora, Kirby, Goombario, Peach, Samus et Gardevoir dansent et montent une chorégraphie collective pendant que tous les autres bronzent ou se font taper dessus (mention spéciale Link).

Toadette : Fais-moi la courte échelle Toady !

Toady : Here I go !

Toad : Réception !

Toadette : Allez ! Prenez ce smash !

Naheul : C'est pas le moment de faiblir… A toi Birdo !

Birdo : Go Yoshi !

Yoshi : Hiiii ! On m'attaque !

Pikachu : PIKAPIKA !

Bloups : Point pour les champignons ! Les champignons ont 5 points tandis que les reptiles en ont 2 !

Perry : Je suis chaude ! Comme un ventilateur ! Perryhihihi !

Peach : Allez, suivez-moi en groupe ! Un pas vers l'avant ! Un pas vers l'arrière ! Tournez deux fois sur vous même et tournez vous vers votre partenaire.

Samus : Ça y est !

Peach : Tu vas trop vite Samus. Pour que ça soit joli à voir, tu dois faire des mouvements amples…

Gardevoir : J'ai une idée de jeu !

Kirby : On t'écoute.

Gardevoir : Il faudrait un meneur qui exécute quelques pas de danse pendant que les cinq autres joueurs regardent. Ensuite, ça serait aux autres d'imiter le meneur. Celui qui se trompe est éliminé, vous comprenez ?

Peach : Mais oui, on y jouait quand on faisait des fêtes !

Goombario : Les « Mario Party », n'est-ce pas ?

Samus : Ah oui ! Tu m'en avais parlé…

Flora : Je suis d'accord pour que nous y jouions tout de suite !

Pikmin Rouge : Yeah ! J'en suis !

Pikmin Jaune : Moi aussi !

Pikmin Bleu : Attendez-moi les gars !

14h30 : Boidin observe nos candidats depuis un petit bout de temps et décide de faire irruption pour leur proposer un petit jeu. Ils répondent tous présents à son appel et décident d'écouter les règles.

Boidin : La première épreuve serait du Volleyball. Vous aurez droit à un service et vous devrez envoyer le ballon dans le cerceau que je vais placer là-bas. Vous avez compris ?

Tous : Oui !

Boidin : Si vous envoyez le ballon dans le cerceau, vous gagnez dix points. Un mètre à côté, ça sera neuf points, et ainsi de suite.

Le premier à passer fut Olimar. Nous passerons rapidement sur son essai qui s'avéra pitoyable. Falco refusa de toucher au ballon car il venait de se limer les ongles. Goombario raconta sa vie au ballon en lui expliquant que sans main, il lui était impossible de le lancer. Mario exécuta un tir parfait qui lui valu dix points. Il s'écroula, mort de fatigue peu après. Amy utilisa son marteau Piko Piko pour shooter le ballon que l'on n'a toujours pas retrouvé, par la même occasion. Sonic ne comprit pas les consignes et mit le ballon dans l'eau. Toad envoya le ballon à cinq mètres du cerceau et marqua cinq points tandis que Toady trébucha et fit voler le ballon jusque dans le cerceau. Daisy shoota dans le ballon qui explosa sous la puissance du choc. Link rata sa prestation et se cassa lamentablement la figure à côté. Peach smasha et le ballon atterrit à trois mètres. Samus défonça la balle, désormais portée disparue. Pichu s'abstint. Gardevoir utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques pour faire léviter la balle jusqu'au cerceau. Flora dosa sa puissance et la balle atterrit délicatement dans le cerceau. Kirby bouffa la balle et la recracha dans le cerceau. Pauline creva la balle tandis que Salopa l'aplatit. Boo et Dame Bouh passèrent leur tour. Toadette dessina des yeux et une bouche au ballon mais ce n'était pas réglementaire d'après Boidin donc elle ne marqua aucun point. Birdo s'étouffa avec la balle. Yoshi transforma la balle en œuf qui éclot dans le cerceau. Naheul calcina la pauvre chose. Bloups marqua un point et Pikachu ne comprit pas.

Boidin : Vous auriez pu faire un petit effort quand même ! Vous êtes vraiment nuls !

Pauline : Moi je suis plus forte pour faire la connasse.

Boidin : Ta gueule. Bon, la seconde épreuve… Vous devez vous souvenir de mes mouvements ! Si vous passez quinze mouvements d'affilée, vous gagnerez dix points.

Boidin commença par lever le bras gauche, puis le bras droit, elle s'abaissa, sauta et fit un doigt d'honneur. Goombario n'avait pas de bras, donc il fut éliminé tout comme Naheul qui tomba à la renverse après avoir levé ses deux pattes avant. Le tour suivant, Boidin ajouta un tour sur elle-même. Pikachu s'arrêta au demi-tour car il ne voyait plus ce que Boidin faisait, Mario s'endormit et Sonic trébucha. Ensuite, Boidin ajouta un salto avant. Yoshi s'encastra dans le sable à cause de son gros nez, Amy se prit son marteau dans la tête, Olimar roula et Link tomba à la renverse à cause de son équipement. Boidin fit une révérence en plus du reste. Falco ayant plus l'habitude qu'on s'agenouille devant lui ne put se résigner à s'abaisser, Pichu s'arrêta car sa tête lui tournait, Salopa exécuta un geste obscène et Boo ne comprit pas comment il pouvait le faire. Boidin s'assit en tailleur par la suite. Daisy oublia un instant la chorégraphie et abandonna. Après qu'ils ont fini, Boidin rajouta un coup de fessier. Bloups, Dame Bouh, Toad et Toadette arrêtèrent. Boidin fit le poirier. Toady manqua d'équilibre et retomba lourdement sur Birdo et Pauline. Boidin ajouta deux figures : une roulade avant et une charge que tous les candidats restants réussirent à faire. Comme avant dernier geste, Boidin s'écrasa au sol. Samus et Gardevoir arrêtèrent. Finalement, Boidin termina avec une figure de breakdance fort bien imitée par les trois candidats restants.

Boidin : Flora, Kirby et Peach remportent dix points ! Pour les deux premiers, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, ça tient du miracle !

Flora : N'oubliez pas que j'ai gagné le concours de beauté dans Champi-Lanta 2… Je suis sexy et pleine de surprises…

Kirby : En plus, on a mangé du lion ce matin ! C'était trop bon !

Link : Pas comme avant-hier…

Dame Bouh : Tu veux voir si mes éventails sont bons ?

Boidin : A PLUS LES NAZES !

16h35 : Boidin revient au campement car elle a oublié d'annoncer aux candidats l'utilité de leurs points. En arrivant, elle se prend Parakarry dans la tronche, ce qui l'énerve, et tape toutes les personnes présentes à ce moment-là dans le campement.

Boo : On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as frappé ?

Boidin : J'avais une envie, comme ça.

Boo : -_-

Naheul : A part pour nous faire chier, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est revenue la grosse ?

Falco : POUR PROUVER MA BEAUTE ! DANS UNE VIE ANTERIEURE, J'AI JOUE LE RÔLE DE LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT, AUSSI NOMMEE LA PRINCESSE AURORE ! JE SUIS BEAU !

Naheul : On s'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche…

Boidin : Alors, je vais vous donner votre nombre de points. Ensuite je vous dirais ce que vous pouvez acheter. Bootique & Robette ont décidé de donner leurs points à Boo & Dame Bouh. Au départ elles voulaient les donner à Peach & Samus, mais comme elles en ont plein, elles ont changé d'avis.

Amy & Sonic : 13

Toad & Toady : 30

Mario & Goombario : 31

Birdo & Toadette : 20

Boo & Dame Bouh : 18

Bloups & Pikachu : 9

Yoshi & Naheul : 22

Peach & Samus : 29

Falco & Olimar : 24

Pichu & Gardevoir : 21

Pauline & Salopa : 9

Flora & Kirby : 40

Daisy & Link : 13

Voici ce que vous pouvez acheter avec vos points :

1 point : Un pain dans la tronche.

2 points : De la nourriture convenable.

5 points : Un objet pour améliorer votre confort.

5 points : Un indice qui aidera à trouver qu'elle est la prochaine épreuve.

10 points : Des objets qui permettront de triompher lors des épreuves.

20 points : L'intitulé de la prochaine épreuve.

30 points : Un avantage considérable lors de la prochaine épreuve.

Avant chaque épreuve, vers huit heures du matin, chaque équipe passera devant moi et décidera ou non d'utiliser ses points. Tout ceci se fera en secret, personne ne saura ce que vous avez choisi de faire à moins que vous ne le leur disiez. J'imagine que j'ai été claire alors… SEE YA LOOSERS !

Naheul : Wahou, ça décoiffe.

Peach : Comment ? Vite ! Mon miroir et mon peigne.

Peu après l'annonce de Boidin, Pauline essaya de se mettre Mario dans la poche, au cas où il pourrait lui être utile.

Mario : Salut Pauline !

Pauline, ayant un air de chaudasse : Salut Mariooooo… Je viens d'avoir une superbe idée ! Si nous nous allions, nous pourrons continuer plus loin dans le jeu grâce aux points que nous aurons gagné, alors pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ?

Mario : Hum… Je veux bien, mais vous n'avez pas beaucoup de points…

Pauline, prenant une voix sensuelle : Voyons Mariooooo… Même si nous n'avons pas beaucoup de points à ce jour, cela ne signifie pas que nous n'en aurons jamais… Et puis, tu sais, en attendant, nous pouvons utiliser nos neuf points pour améliorer ton confort.

Mario : Okidoki ! J'accepte !

Salopa, chuchotant à Pauline : Wahou, quel coup de maître, faudra que tu m'apprennes un jour.

17h48 : Toad et Toady discutent stratégie mais n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord. Le premier veut s'allier avec Birdo & Toadette alors que le second préfèrerait faire équipe avec Peach & Samus. Au final, ils tombent on ne sait comment d'accord, et décident de rendre visite à Sonic & Amy.

Amy : Hum… Vous nous voulez quoi ? On allait faire l'amour là !

Toady : Ah ? Bon, on va vous laisser alors… ^^

Toad : Ça ressemble plus à un viol qu'autre chose…

Amy : Et alors ?

Sonic : HELP !

Toady : En fait, nous étions venus vous proposer de former une alliance !

Sonic : Ben, on a déjà **PAF** AÏE !

Amy : C'est vrai que lors de la précédente épreuve, on ne s'est pas mis de bâtons dans les roues…

Sonic : On formait plutôt un bon quatuor, alors pourquoi ne pas remettre ça ?

Toady : C'est justement ce à quoi nous pensions !

Toad : Ouais, enfin, quand tu dis que tu penses, j'y crois pas trop…

Toady : Oh la la…

Toad : En s'alliant, nous pourrons dominer toutes les épreuves de vitesse !

Amy : Inutile de réfléchir, nous acceptons. On verra ce qu'on prend demain, okay ?

Les deux champignons partirent, laissant les hérissons seuls.

Sonic : Et que fait-on d'Olimar ? C'est notre allié aussi après tout, non ?

Amy : C'est vrai que les choses pourraient s'envenimer, mais il faut entretenir de bonnes relations avec tout le monde. On ne pouvait pas refuser, surtout qu'ils ont l'air forts. Et puis rien ne nous empêche de faire équipe avec Olimar aussi.

Sonic : On fera comment si on est découvert ?

Amy : Justement, il ne faut pas se faire découvrir. Par contre, si tu pouvais te découvrir, ça serait plus facile…

Sonic : MAMAN !

18h21 : Toadette, Birdo, Yoshi et Naheul partent en forêt pour trouver quelques fruits à manger pendant que Flora et Kirby partent pêcher. Une expédition menée par Parakarry est aussi envoyée vérifier l'emplacement du loft des perdants.

Toadette : Birdo, peux-tu lancer un œuf s'il te plaît ?

Birdo : Pas de problème ! **BOUM**

Toadette : Heu… Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'assommer Yoshi…

Birdo : Désolée, c'est un réflexe.

Yoshi : Pourquoi je tremble comme ça ? C'est pas normal !

Naheul : Tu t'es créé une dépendance à force de consommer cette drogue. C'est pour cette raison que tu es agité de spasmes. Ou alors tu as froid.

Yoshi : J'y crois pas trop. Bon, continuons notre chasse !

Dans la mer, on pouvait voir deux baleines nommées Kirby et Flora qui nageaient la gueule grande ouverte, engouffrant alors plein de poissons et d'eau de mer. Ils revinrent au campement et crachèrent leur récolte, ce qui dégoûta toutes les personnes présentes. Ils leur firent bouffer leurs poissons et se rassirent alors que les deux gros porcs s'étranglaient. Peu après, Bloups et Pikachu revinrent au campement avec des poissons pêchés au préalable. Les autres furent estomaqués. Ils pensaient que cette équipe était totalement inutile, quel coup de bluff !

Gardevoir : Me voilà bien surprise, Pikachu a réussi à faire quelque chose.

Pichu : Je suis aussi surpris que toi…

Daisy : Personne n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent se rendre utiles au campement.

Boo : Félicitation Bloups et Pikachu !

Dame Bouh : Ils méritent notre respect.

Link : Je suis le chef de l'expédition car ma beauté naturelle me le permet.

Peach : Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta beauté naturelle ?

Samus : Peach a raison ! Nous te sommes supérieures ! En plus, on avait dit que Parakarry serait le chef de l'expédition.

Parakarry : Ah bon, on avait dit ça ?

Tous : BOULET !

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !

Olimar : JE PARLE LE PLUS FORT !

Pikmin Bleu : Ta gueule…

Parakarry : Bon, alors d'après mon plan, nous sommes perdus car je ne sais pas lire une carte !

Pikmin Jaune : Mais quel boulet !

Peach : Nous allons utiliser une méthode très sûre : on va marcher devant nous.

Samus : Comment on fait s'il y a un arbre ?

Link : On le coupe ?

Peach : Exactement !

Pikmin Rouge : Mais quelle bande de cons.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils arrivèrent on ne sait comment au loft des perdants. Robette disait qu'elle était conne, Bootique se baignait dans une piscine pleine de billets, et Tails, tout comme Ike, occupait le lit double.

Pikmin Bleu : Certaines choses ne sont pas prêtes de changer.

19h15 : Tous dégustent les mets délicieux qu'a préparé Gardevoir.

Link : Pour une fois que c'est bon !

Tous ceux qui ont cuisiné jusqu'à présent : On va te refaire le portrait…

20h00 : Après une bonne journée de relaxation, les candidats décident de faire un somme pour être prêt pour l'épreuve du lendemain. Amy, Sonic et Olimar rient dans leur coin, en pensant à ce que Dame Bouh va subir le lendemain.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans l'épisode précédent, deux équipes avaient quitté la compétition : celle d'Ike & Tails ainsi que celle de Bootique & Robette. Des tensions ont commencé à se faire sentir, notamment entre l'horrible cuisinière Dame Bouh et le gang d'Olimar. Comme d'habitude, Link s'est fait tabasser durant cette pause et les équipes ont gagné de nombreux points grâce à Boidin. Pauline a charmé Mario pour profiter de ses points alors que Toad & Toady ont proposé une alliance à Sonic & Amy. Ces stratégies s'avèreront-elles payantes lors de la prochaine épreuve ?

3h47 : Le réveil de Parakarry se met à sonner et dérange ainsi tous les autres candidats. Sonic, Olimar et Amy profitent du réveil général pour voir si leur plan a fonctionné.

Olimar : J'ESPERE QUE CETTE VIEILLE TRUIE S'EST FAITE AVOIR !

Amy : Vive notre vengeance !

Sonic : Et à bas mon viol !

Amy : Non ! Ton viol était super ! Le meilleur que j'ai perpétué jusqu'à présent !

Toad : O_O _ X_X

Toady : Toad ? Toad, ça va ? TOAD !

Toad était au sol, inanimé, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés.

Toady : Oh non... BIEN ! PUISQUE TU M'IGNORES, VA TE FAIRE VOIR !

Peach : Tu as raison Toady, si Toad est malpoli au point de ne pas vouloir t'adresser la parole, ignore-le !

Les deux amants laissèrent le champignon par terre et partirent voir la source d'agitation.

Toady : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ^^

Naheul : Parakarry le con a laissé son réveil fonctionner... C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir...

Goombario : Ah... Le savoir ! Une chose immense à la puissance incommensurable ! On pourrait aussi le comparer à la somme totale des connaissances acquises à un jour choisi. Mais lorsque nous évoquons les connaissances, nous évoquons aussi la culture... Faut-il utiliser la culture dans un langage courant ou faut-il l'utiliser dans le sens que nous lui donnons dans les sciences économiques et sociales ? Je vais vous le dire ! Il n'y a que le français qui compte, donc nous nous en tiendrons à la définition du dictionnaire. Heureusement (ou malheureusement pour les incultes), il y a plusieurs définitions pour un seul mot dans un dictionnaire, c'est pourquoi je m'en vais vous réciter à cœur joie le dictionnaire que j'ai appris dans ma jeunesse. Vous pardonnerez mon inconscience, j'étais jeune et...j'ai seulement appris un dictionnaire de taille moyenne qui faisait à peine trois fois ma taille.

Boidin : FANTASTIQUE ! Venez avec moi jeune homme et je vous donne dix points supplémentaires.

Goombario : Je vous suis obligé, très chère.

Tous : YAY ! On est débarrassé de Goombario !

Dame Bouh, chuchotant à Gardevoir et Toadette : Vous êtes prêtes ?

Toadette : Oui !

Gardevoir : Bien entendu.

Dame Bouh : Alors c'est parti !

Toadette : Dame Bouh ! Dame Bouh ! Il y a des affaires dans l'eau là-bas !

Sonic, chuchotant à Olimar et Amy : Haha ! Bien fait pour elle !

Amy : C'est bizarre, elle n'a pas l'air très surprise...

Dame Bouh écarquilla ses yeux, ouvrit grand la bouche et posa sa main dessus comme si elle était effarée.

Gardevoir : Je plains Sonic... C'est son sac qui a pris l'eau !

Toadette : Quand même, c'est pas de chance ! Surtout qu'il a dû s'ouvrir la nuit parce qu'il n'y a plus grand chose dedans...

Sonic : MAYDE ! MAYDE !

Amy : Bon, ben moi je vais me recoucher...

Amy se dirigea vers son abri, mais une fois qu'elle entra, elle tomba dans un trou creusé au préalable par Olimar. Ce dernier rentra aussi dans sa chambre, s'allongea, et reçut un énorme sac de sable en pleine figure qui éclata.

Birdo : Alors comme ça tu n'as utilisé que ton sac pour les piéger ?

Dame Bouh : Je suis une stratège après tout.

Birdo : Alors quand Olimar est entré dans l'abri de Sonic et d'Amy, il a vu ton sac et a creusé des trous pour vous faire tomber alors que vous flottez, mais c'est pas grave. Puis, tu as mis ton sac dans l'abri d'Olimar pour qu'Amy suspende une sac de sable au dessus de son lit. Ingénieux.

Pichu : J'espère que maintenant, ils arrêteront de planifier des conneries du genre...

Boo : Je crois que tu peux toujours rêver. Ils ont plutôt l'air persistants.

Dame Bouh : Du moment que j'ai mes informateurs, ça ira. D'ailleurs, si nous gagnons, je les récompenserais.

Pikmin Bleu : Pas de problème, nous on fait ça pour le fun d'embêter Olimar !

Pikmin Rouge : C'est clair, à part se shooter ce gars ne sait rien faire...

Pikmin Jaune : C'est un plaisir de traiter avec vous.

Parakarry : Vous faites trop de bruit ! Vous m'avez réveillé bande de malotrus !

Daisy : . . . Je n'avais pas prévu d'en arriver là, mais s'il y tient tant que ça, je pense que je peux lui refaire le portrait...

5h30 : Boidin rend visite à Yoshi, elle a apparemment quelque chose à lui faire parvenir. Elle doit se faire discrète car si Naheul se réveille, ça pourrait mal tourner.

Boidin : Salut Yoshi, étant donné que tu es un de mes élèves favori, j'ai décidé de t'accorder une faveur !

Yoshi : Vous allez me faire gagner la prochaine épreuve ?

Boidin : Non, car je suis trop sadique pour ça ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

Naheul : Hmm... Yoshi, c'est toi ?

Yoshi : Bien sûr ! MWAHAHAHAHA !

Naheul : Si tu le dis... Bonne nuit et ferme ta gueule.

Boidin : Voilà un paquet qu'un certain Yugnat te fait parvenir... A mon avis ce sont des substances pas très licites... C'est un drogué ?

Yoshi : Je sais pas, mais il en a la tête.

Boidin : Bon, voilà, bonne nuit !

6h15 : Yoshi s'éclipse discrètement de son abri et part dans la forêt pour renifler la fraîcheur de la nature… Ou pas.

Yoshi : HONHI ! J'étais en manque !

Non loin de là, Olimar le militant hippie shooté sentit l'odeur venir jusqu'à ses narines. Il sauta hors de son lit et se précipita jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt où il affronta Yoshi lors d'un duel pitoyable. Olimar voulait donnait un uppercut à Yoshi, mais il trébucha, et Yoshi qui voulait lui rouler dessus en forme d'œuf se crasha dans un palmier proche.

Olimar : On fait 50/50 ?

Yoshi : Mouais okay. Bien mon frère, je te lègue cinquante pourcents de mes possessions terrestres, mais comme je n'ai que ça, ben on fait moitié moitié.

7h24 : Boidin accourre au campement dans l'espoir de saouler les candidats et de les tirer de leur sommeil de plomb. Malheureusement elle est en retard et tout le monde est déjà réveillé et s'affaire au campement.

Boidin : Bah mince alors, ces feignasses sont déjà réveillées ? C'est pas juste, on essaie de gâcher mon plaisir sadique ! Haha ! Mais je sais qui je vais pouvoir emmerder... Direction le loft des perdants !

Boidin se déplaça à la vitesse du son en défonçant des arbres, des rochers et Pichu qui était sur son passage. Falco effectua un mouvement de BG pour éviter le thon courrant mais se prit un arbre en pleine tête ainsi que toutes les noix de coco qui se trouvaient dessus.

Boidin : DESTINATION FINALE ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

Tails : Je suis en ru- **PAF**

Bootique : Vous êtes odieux ! Ne pensez-vous pas aux plus jeunes qui peuvent regarder cette émission ?

Tails : Si les jeunes ne veulent pas être choqués, qu'ils ne regardent pas cette émission pourrie ! D'ailleurs, je suis moins choquant que Samus ou Pauline et encore moins que Salopa ! Ils feraient bien de les censurer ces trois-là !

Ike, sortant de la douche : Hé Tails, t'es partant pour... Uh-oh... **BOUM**

Bootique : Bande d'indécents !

Robette : Même mon taux de connerie ne dépasse pas votre taux de testostérones !

Boidin : On essaie définitivement de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

Alors que Boidin s'éloignait, les quatre perdants commençaient une bataille hors du commun. Tails & Ike se faisaient bien entendu broyer et déchiqueter par Robette & Bootique. Boidin retourna ensuite au campement, fortement vexée.

Naheul : Yoshi... Pourquoi y-a t-il de la bave qui coule de ta bouche ?

Bloups : Bloups ! Bloups ! Bloups ! Rage !

Pikachu : PICHU !

Tous : O_O

Falco : CE PIKACHU EST TELLEMENT CON QU'IL NE CONNAIT MÊME PLUS SON NOM ! HEUREUSEMENT QU'UNE MISS PIGEON COMME MOI EST UN MILLIARD DE FOIS PLUS INTELLIGENTE QUE LUI !

Naheul : Franchement, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais tu n'es pas loin de lui.

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !

Boidin : Kirby & Flora ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre pour me dire ce que vous souhaitez prendre avant de commencer l'épreuve de cet après-midi...

Les équipes défilèrent les unes après les autres devant Boidin pour lui dire si oui ou non elles prenaient des avantages. Voici la liste des équipes ainsi que ce qu'elles ont pris.

Kirby & Flora : Avantage + Nourriture – 32 points = 8 points.

Mario & Goombario : Intitulé de la prochaine épreuve – 20 points = 21 points.

Toad & Toady : Avantage – 30 points = 0 point.

Amy & Sonic : Objets pour les épreuves – 10 points = 3 points.

Daisy & Link : Pain dans la tronche (pour Link) – 1 point = 12 points.

Link : AÏE ! HEY ! Pourquoi est-ce que Daisy n'a rien eu ?

Daisy : Je me suis arrangée pour bénéficier d'une offre spéciale...

Boidin : Tu es un petit chanceux Link !

Pichu & Gardevoir : Rien.

Falco & Olimar : Intitulé de la prochaine épreuve – 20 points = 4 points.

Peach & Samus : Confort – 5 points = 24 points.

Pauline & Salopa : Confort + Nourriture – 7 points = 2 points.

Bloups & Pikachu : Rien.

Yoshi & Naheul : Objets pour les épreuves – 10 points = 12 points.

Birdo & Toadette : Rien.

8h00 : Mario & Goombario vont rendre visite à Pauline & Salopa pour voir si elles ont honoré leur accord. A leur grande surprise, ils découvrent un lit double dans la chambre des deux demoiselles.

Pauline : Ah ! Voilà votre lit ! Nous avons fait notre part du travail !

Salopa : Si vous voulez, je le transporte avec Goombario pendant que vous discutez.

Mario : Fais tout ce que tu veux du moment que ce nulard dégage.

Goombario : Qu'ouïe-je ? Du vocabulaire familier me désigne ? Je ne comprends pas Mario, peut-être faudrait-il que je te remémore tous ces bons moments passés ensemble pour que-

Salopa : Ca ira ! Allez on se bouge Goombario !

Mario : Alors, lors de la prochaine épreuve, nous nous rendrons sur l'île Volcano. Apparemment, nous devrons d'abord escalader une pente escarpée, puis nous entrerons dans une grotte. Cette grotte obscure est gigantesque, on devra sûrement combattre des choses dedans. Il y a aussi de nombreux pièges. Une fois qu'on aura trouvé la sortie, on devra traverser le pont au dessus du volcan pour arriver. Par contre, le pont est plutôt vieux et délabré, donc il peut casser à tout moment, et à ce moment là, on tombera dans le cratère. Si on tombe, le chemin sera d'autant plus long qu'il faudra remonter. Il y a une seconde alternative : à côté du pont, il y a un chemin beaucoup plus long qui mène à l'arrivée. L'avantage, c'est qu'on est sûr de ne pas tomber si on l'emprunte.

Pauline : Merci pour ces informations Mario chéri, on te le revaudra.

Mario : (Elle m'a appelé Mario chéri... YOUHOU !)

10h24 : Yoshi en a assez de Goombario et décide d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Les deux adversaires vont se battre lors d'un combat sans merci... Au même moment, Kirby se rend avec Samus et Parakarry au loft des perdants, pensant qu'ils auraient de la bonne nourriture tandis que Link, Pichu et Boo sont de corvée pour ramener de quoi préparer le repas.

Yoshi : Ton heure a sonné vil usurpateur de place !

Goombario : Moi un usurpateur ? Mais voyons donc, jamais je ne me permettrai une telle chose ! Es-tu sûr de bien connaître la définition de ce mot ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais en apprendre plus avec moi !

Yoshi : Assez ! En garde, Goombario le pas beau !

Naheul : C'était nul.

Yoshi : On t'a pas sonné toi ! HONHI !

Naheul : Nul. A. Chier.

Perry : NAC ! Nouveaux Animaux de Compagnie ! Perryhihihi !

Naheul : Argh ! Va mourir !

C'est alors que s'engagea un combat. Yoshi VS Goombario VS Naheul VS Perry. Toad qui passait par là décida d'arbitrer le match pour se divertir et pour se moquer des quatre idiots. Yoshi fonça directement sur sa cible, Goombario. Il allait lui asséner un puissant coup de nez lorsque le Goomba décida d'utiliser sa capacité spéciale « Indic' » et se baissa pour lire un ouvrage conséquent. Yoshi rata son attaque et percuta Toad. L'arbitre, mécontent, se chargea de le corriger en lui envoyant son chapeau dans la tronche et continuant avec un gros coup de poing. Yoshi utilisa toutes ses forces restantes pour consommer ses substances illicites et se doper. Il arriva sournoisement derrière Goombario et lui fit bouffer son dictionnaire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Toad : Oo Il y a des fous dans ce monde à ce que je vois... Bon, Yoshi et Goombario sont tous les deux éliminés, les seuls combattants restants sont Perry et Naheul. Oooh ! Naheul utilise une puissante attaque !

Naheul : AIRPLUGS !

Perry : Qu'est-ce qui est jaune avec de la dentelle bleue et qui est con ?

Toad : Heu... ?

Naheul, enlevant ses bouchons d'oreille : Elle a dit quoi ?

Toad : Elle vient de demander ce qui était jaune avec de la dentelle bleue et con ?

Naheul : Pikachu est jaune et con...et il est possible qu'il ait mangé de la dentelle bleue, mais bon...

Perry : Moi, Perry ! Perryhihihihi !

Naheul & Toad : O_O

Perry : Oh, tout le monde est par terre... J'imagine que j'ai gagné...le droit de manger des beignets ! Perryhihihi !

Raya : Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah ! Vous êtes chauds ? Ce soir !

Papy Bibi, sortant de nulle part : Attendez-moi ! A nous trois, on va chauffer la salle !

Perry : Ou l'île flottante ! Perryhihihi !

Raya & Papy Bibi : Quelle blague raffinée ! HAHAHA !

Kirby : Aaaah... J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il y a dans le réfrigérateur !

Samus : Moi j'ai envie d'aller voir Bootique et Robette parce qu'elles sont mes amies !

Parakarry : Et je pense que je vais aller voir Ike et Tails parce qu'ils me font pitié !

Tous : Hahaha !

Samus : N'empêche que c'est vrai ce que Parakarry vient de dire !

Parakarry : Je suis la voix de la sagesse.

Kirby : Se faire éliminer dès le premier tour, c'est déjà pas très glorieux, mais en plus ils n'ont reçu aucun vote !

Les trois : Ils font pitié ! LOOOOOOOOOOOL !

Tails : Si vous vous foutez de la gueule de quelqu'un, ne le faites pas devant lui !

Ike : Oui, parce que c'est vraiment méchant !

Robette : Et ta dernière réplique était encore plus conne que moi.

Samus : Robette !

Bootique : Moi !

Tails : Ike !

Ike : Tails !

Parakarry : Chips !

Tous : Taggle !

Link : ...et alors là, vous voyez, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai tenu tête à Ganondorf ! Depuis ce jour, Zelda m'acclame et me jure qu'elle m'aime de toutes ses forces. Elle essaie même de me tenter en se dénudant, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Oui ! Je serai fidèle à Daisy, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Boo : Non.

Link : Comment ça « non » ? Je vous conte mes aventures depuis tout à l'heure et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Boo : On n'en a rien à battre de tes rêves et phantasmes à la con.

Pichu : Oui, on s'en fout que tu ne penses qu'au cul et tout le reste... Et tu sais quoi ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu parles. Alors je n'ai rien contre les personnes bavardes, mais j'ai une dent contre les feignants.

Link : En quoi ça me concerne ? Je suis bien trop beau pour tout ceci !

Pichu : CA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE TU PARLES PENDANT QUE BOO ET MOI ON SE TAPE LE SALE BOULOT !

12h25 : Link est bâillonné alors que toute la petite population de l'île se met à table. Il tente de leur dire que ce n'est pas pratique de manger avec un bâillon, mais il ne parvient pas à leur faire passer le message. Le repas se passe dans le calme sans qu'aucune critique ne soit faite.

13h28 : Toady et Peach ramassent des fougères en préparation du repas du soir. Toadette les regarde interloquée et décide de poursuivre sa route pour amasser des fruits. Flora et Kirby se glissent dans la réserve de nourriture pendant que personne ne regarde.

Flora : La caverne d'Ali Baba !

Kirby : Sésame, ouvre-toi !

Flora : Bah ça sert à rien de dire cette phrase... La porte est déjà ouverte.

Kirby : Non, mais là je demandais à ma baguette de pain au sésame de s'ouvrir pour que je puisse me faire un sandwich !

Flora : C'est ingénieux ! Tu permets que j'essaie à mon tour ?

14h12 : Les candidats sont télétransportés sur l'île Volcano un peu en retard après que le vol de Kirby et Flora est découvert. Ils arrivent sans dommage (pour la plupart) près de la ligne de départ. Papy Bibi leur explique les règles et donne le départ sur le chant au grand désarroi de la majorité des participants.

Papy Bibi : Kirby & Flora, Toady & Toad, vous allez pouvoir débuter l'épreuve sans escalader la paroi ! Maintenant !

Les deux équipes furent conduites en un claquement de doigts à l'entrée de la paroi et commencèrent leur course. Les champignons prirent rapidement l'avantage grâce à leur vitesse mais furent attaqués par des Rattata sauvages niveau un qui les mirent en mauvaise posture. L'imposante carrure de Kirby et Flora protégeait les deux compères des attaques ennemies, mais en contrepartie ils glissèrent sur une peau de banane et traversèrent le plancher à cause de leur obésité.

Flora : Je m'en fous, le régime, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui !

Kirby : C'est clair ! Les ascenseurs ne s'arrêtent pas encore de fonctionner lorsque nous montons dedans alors c'est bon hein !

Pendant que les deux équipes avantagées tentaient de découvrir la sortie de la grotte, les autres peinaient à escalader la pente. Le grappin de Birdo n'était d'aucune utilité car les pierres se détachaient lorsqu'elle essayait de s'accrocher.

Toadette : Comment on va faire ?

Birdo : Je pense que nous allons devoir escalader avec notre propre force...

Toadette : Je ne savais pas qu'on possédait quelque chose de ce genre...

Birdo : Moi non plus, j'ai juste dit ça pour faire genre, tu vois ?

Boidin : Vous aimez mon piège ? La paroi friable ?

Tous les monteurs : TA GUEULE LA MOCHE !

Yoshi : Bande de gueux ! Vous ne méritez pas de connaître Boidin !

Goombario : Fais donc ton hypocrite, maraud de Yoshi !

**PIF** **PAF**

Mario & Naheul : Vos gueules.

Peach et Samus grimpaient avec aisance : la première utiliser sa capacité à flotter à bon escient et rebondissait contre le mur avec son postérieur pendant que Samus utilisait son rayon grappin pour prendre de la hauteur. Son équipement ne dégradait nullement le mur et lui permettait d'avancer. Elles furent le premier duo à atteindre la grotte. Falco & Olimar gueulaient dans les oreilles de Bloups & Pikachu pour les empêcher de monter, mais Pikachu faisait de même ce qui avait le don d'énerver la pieuvre. Salopa montra ses seins à Link qui saigna du nez et fit tomber sa partenaire. A cause de la réception du paquet de drogue, Yoshi n'arrivait pas à grimper et se laissa porter par Naheul qui redoubla d'efforts. Boo & Dame Bouh s'aidèrent mutuellement et atteignirent en seconde place le sommet suivis de près par Pichu et Gardevoir. Dans la grotte, Flora et Kirby venaient de passer à nouveau à travers le sol et avaient écrasé un Steelix niveau cent, le mettant K.O en un coup. Ils décidèrent de l'emporter avec eux en le fourrant dans le caleçon le Flora et remontèrent à la surface.

Kirby : Les gros arrivent à faire des choses que les maigres ne peuvent pas faire !

Flora : Comme mettre K.O des Pokemon super résistants grâce à la force de leur poids !

A l'extérieur de la grotte, Sonic et Amy bombardaient leur opposants... Enfin, Amy bombardait ses opposants alors que Sonic pleurait comme une chiffe molle. Pour qu'il se taise, l'hérissonne lui envoya un lot de carapaces vertes. Pikachu venait d'utiliser une attaque électrique pour la première fois de sa vie mais se trompa de cible et envoya voler Bloups en hauteur. La pieuvre s'accrocha au sommet et tira le rongeur jusqu'en haut. Mario, Goombario, Link et Daisy venaient d'entrer à leur tour dans la sombre grotte. Naheul & Yoshi, tout comme Olimar & Falco, étaient toujours en train d'essayer de compléter la première étape. Toad et Toady venaient de combattre un caillou qui faisait le triple de leur taille et s'élançaient désormais sur le pont, suivis de près par deux gros thons. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à crier victoire, le pont s'effondra sous les poids combinés des cinq personnes sur le pont. Lakitu va vous aider à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Lakitu : C'est très simple, ce sont de gros couillons !

. . .

Lakitu : En fait, le pont pouvait supporter au maximum cent kilos. Toad et Toady font approximativement une trentaine de kilos chacun, mais Kirby en fait une centaine à lui tout seul, comme Flora et le Steelix placé dans le caleçon de Flora en pèse deux cent trente. Résultat : ILS SONT BAISES ! HAHAHAHA !

Toad & Toady repartirent rapidement pour prendre l'autre chemin, mais Peach & Samus, Pichu & Gardevoir, Pauline & Salopa, Daisy & Link et Birdo & Toadette venaient de sortir de la grotte en flèche lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de nouveau au sommet. Ils les suivirent sur le chemin sinueux. Derrière, Olimar & Falco et Yoshi & Naheul apparaissaient à leur tour et prirent en chasse les six autres équipes. Quelques années lumières les séparaient de la dernière équipe composée de Bloups et Pikachu. L'animal jaune venait d'entamer un long discours monotone avec un Nosferapti du coin qui semblait ne pas démordre de son opinion sur l'épilation des ours polaires du comté d'Avipour du Duché de Marignand.

Pikachu : PIKA !

Nosferapti : IIIIIIK !

Bloups : (Je le hais, je le hais.)

Amy & Sonic s'étaient perdus et envoyèrent quelques cadeaux surprises dans la tête des trois animaux avant de s'éloigner à vive allure en ricanant. A une petite centaine de mètres de l'arrivée, Boo & Dame Bouh, qui pressentaient un danger, se rendirent intangibles et eurent la chance de ne pas se faire dégager tout en bas du volcan par Daisy et son arme Link. Peach & Samus se vengèrent et les poussèrent à leur tour dans le précipice et se dirigeaient vers la première place lorsque Sonic et Amy les envoyèrent valser grâce à un coup de marteau Piko-Piko. Malheureusement pour les deux nouveaux arrivants, Sonic avait lancé des peaux de bananes qui les firent trébucher à leur tour.

. . .

Papy Bibi : Et voici comment se termine cette épreuve ! Flora & Kirby ont réussi à rafler la première place en volant tout simplement du cratère au sommet du volcan ! Mes félicitations pour avoir réussi ce coup de maître !

Boidin : Et comme loosers municipaux, nous avons aujourd'hui Sonic et Amy, des merdes qui ne savent même pas utiliser les objets à leur avantage !

1ers : Flora & Kirby

2èmes : Boo & Dame Bouh

3èmes : Olimar & Falco

4èmes : Toad & Toady

5èmes : Peach & Samus

6èmes : Bloups & Pikachu

7èmes : Daisy & Link

8èmes : Pichu & Gardevoir

9èmes : Pauline & Salopa

10èmes : Mario & Goombario

11èmes : Birdo & Toadette

12èmes : Yoshi & Naheul

13èmes : Sonic & Amy

Papy Bibi : Les nominés d'aujourd'hui sont : Mario & Goombario, Birdo & Toadette, Yoshi & Naheul et Sonic & Amy ! Bowser, Watt, à vous !

Sur le plateau…

Watt : Merci à vous Papy Bibi ! C'est toujours gentil de ne nous annoncer que les résultats !

Sur l'île…

Papy Bibi : Si vous le souhaitez vraiment, je pourrais mettre mes cordes vocales à contribution et vous chanter un petit air d'opéra…

Sur le plateau…

Watt : Non merci, ça ira. Reposez votre voix pour en faire profiter les candidats.

Bowser : Voyons voir, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui…

Watt : Une horde de péripatéticiennes en chaleur qui se déshabillent dans les coulisses.

Bowser : LES TELESPECTATEURS NE SONT PAS CENSES LE SAVOIR BOUFFONE !

Watt : TA GUEULE GROS SAC ! T'AVAIS QU'A LES FAIRE PARTIR !

Bowser : J'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME FAIRE VIOLER !

Gros blanc général dans la salle.

Bowser : Hem… Les nominés aujourd'hui sont Mario & Goombario, l'inexplicable paire.

Watt : Birdo & Toadette, les rose bonbon.

Bowser : Yoshi & Naheul, le duo prometteur.

Watt : Et finalement, Amy & Sonic, deux débiles.

Bowser : Seules deux équipes vont continuer, celles qui recevront le plus de votes !

? : Youhou ! C'est fini mon chou ?

Bowser brûla l'arrivante, et mit ses cendres dans une poubelle.

Watt : Erf… Ne les oubliez pas et bonne chance !

Audience : O_O

19h16 : Pauline se propose pour aller chercher des fruits avec Falco. En fait, elle le laisse tout faire pendant qu'elle discute tranquillement et ne voit pas le pauvre pigeon se faire bombarder de noix de coco par des primates, tomber dans une fosse sceptique d'une des éditions précédentes et s'écrouler de fatigue. Une fois qu'elle se retourne, elle constate l'état de Falco et accoure pour prendre les fruits et les ramener au campement. Tout le monde la félicite et maudit Falco.

Boo : Cet abruti doit encore être en train de se regarder dans un miroir à l'heure qu'il est !

Naheul : Heureusement que tu es là Pauline !

Toady : J'ai toujours dit qu'il ne servait à rien celui-là.

Kirby : J'ai faim !

Dame Bouh : Avec tout ce que l'on a amassé on peut faire le repas, qui veut le faire ?

Link : PAS TOI ! Laisse, je vais le faire !

Dame Bouh : . . .

19h26 : Falco retourne tant bien que mal au campement et est accueilli par Goombario qui le réprimande. Il revient illico sur ses pas et s'enfuit, poursuivi par le dictionnaire ambulant, loupant ainsi le repas.

20h45 : Les personnes intelligentes sont déjà parties se coucher, mais d'autres, moins douées, décident de lancer une expédition dans la jungle. La fine équipe constituée de Peach, Link, Kirby, Parakarry, Samus, Flora, Yoshi et Toady part donc dans la nuit.

Toady, chantant : Trois kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use, trois kilomètres à pied, ça use les souliers !

Link, chantant : Quatre kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use, quatre kilomètres pied, ça use les souliers !

Samus : Ta gueule !

Link : Mais… Pourquoi on dit pas ça à Toady ?

Samus : PARCE QUE !

Peach : Crois-moi Link, tu ne devrais pas te mettre Samus sur le dos…

Yoshi : Ça pourrait être très douloureux !

Flora : Moins que de se mettre ma personne à dos.

Link : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Flora : Tu veux essayer ?

Kirby : Oooh ! Une fleur !

Parakarry : Oh ! Un arbre qui nous tombe dessus !

Tous : Ooooh ! . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !


	6. Chapter 6

Dans l'épisode précédent, Dame Bouh avait déjoué les pièges de Sonic, Amy et Olimar grâce à l'aide des Pikmin. Suite à une épreuve mouvementée, toutes les équipes se sont retrouvées au coude à coude, mais au final, l'avantage de Kirby et Flora leur a permis de se remettre de leur chute dans le volcan, et grâce à leurs capacités aériennes, ils ont pu franchir la ligne d'arrivée avant le couple d'ectoplasmes. A la fin, Sonic & Amy et Birdo & Toadette ainsi que Mario & Goombario, sans oublier Yoshi & Naheul ont été nominés.

1h01 : Les explorateurs ont enfin réussi à dégager Yoshi et Link, situés sous un arbre. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils avaient commencé à essayer de les sauver. Ils décidèrent ensuite de continuer leur exploration dans la forêt.

Link : Qui m'aime me suive !

Ses soi-disant amis s'écartèrent, laissant Link dans un grand moment de solitude.

Toady : Qui m'aime me suive les amis !

Les six autres se rangèrent à ses côtés.

Link : Mais pourquoi quand c'est lui tout le monde arrive ?

Toady : T'as pas le charisme, vieux.

Peach : C'est vrai... Regarde-toi, tu es tellement défiguré que même Sandbag ressemble à quelque chose comparé à toi...

Sandbag, dissimulé derrière une feuille de chêne : Oh la connasse !

Samus : Tiens, c'est étrange, j'ai cru entendre un chêne parler...

Toady : Pourtant il ne devrait pas y avoir de chêne ici...

Yoshi : Non, mais en fait, quand je suis venu planter des herbes pendant Champi-Lanta 2, je me suis trompé et j'ai planté des chênes, des cerisiers, des fraisiers, et tout et tout...

Kirby : Où peut-on les trouver ? Parce que c'est pas tout, mais j'ai une petite faim moi !

Troopa Jr, dissimulé derrière un morceau de papier d'un centimètre carré : Mange ta merde sale cloporte !

Flora : Ils sont violents les journaux de notre époque !

Parakarry : Ca tu l'as dit ! A ce qu'il paraît, la plupart d'entre eux se foutent de notre gueule. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi...

Tous : BOULET !

Link : Pas étonnant qu'on se moque de nous, je veux dire, regardez-vous, vous ne ressemblez pas à grand chose !

Peach : S'il te plaît Link, ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

Samus : Et ferme-là si tu comptes vivre plus de vingt ans.

Parakarry : Je ne veux pas dire, mais elles sont très persuasives quand elle le veulent ! Des vraies cochonnes !

Tous : BOULET !

Link : Ca m'intéresse.

Lapouffe, dissimulée derrière Link : Peach et Samus sont de vraies salopes ! J'ai bien envie de les traire !

Flora : SOLIDARITE FEMININE !

Les trois filles défoncèrent la tronche de Link.

Link : SOLIDARITE MASCULINE !

Yoshi : D'accord !

Les quatre autres garçons s'allièrent aux filles pour défoncer encore plus rapidement la tronche de Link.

Link : AÏE ! FAIS CHIER ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Pendant ce temps, au campement, tout était calme. Boo s'était d'ailleurs réveillé en sursaut pensant qu'une explosion allait couler l'île ou encore que Parakarry allait jouer du trombone, mais rien de tout cela ne se passa.

Boo : Etrange. Bah, dans une heure ou deux, il se passera bien quelque chose.

3h54 : Les explorateurs atteignent le centre de l'île et sont fait prisonniers par une tribu de Maskass indigènes indigestes, d'après Yoshi et Kirby. Link avait encore une fois servi de bouclier au groupe car il était assez grand pour protéger tout le monde.

Link : J'en ai marre de me faire taper dessus !

Flora : Assume ton inutilité !

Parakarry : Bah ouais, fais comme moi, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai assumée par exemple.

Tous : BOULET !

Parakarry : Enfin, c'est moins douloureux quand même.

Link : Merci, j'avais remarqué.

Samus : Taisez-vous, mon traducteur essaie de me parler ! Alors, il me dit que le truc qui ressemble à rien à sa place sur le trône... Oh, j'ai compris ! Vous voyez le Maskass rouge juste devant, qui ressemble trait pour trait à Masskon ?

Masskon : Oh l'autre ! MATRIX !

Yoshi : On dirait vraiment Masskon...

Masskon : Normal, c'est moi tête de fion !

Samus : Ah, d'accord. Bah alors, j'ai pas besoin de traducteur, si ?

Masskon : Matrix Powa, grognasse pourrie !

Toady : Je pense que ton traducteur ne peut pas nous faire de mal vu la débilité de Masskon...

Masskon : TG NOOB de Toad pourri !

Kirby : Quelle vulgarité ! Bootique serait outrée, j'en suis certain...

Bootique : Evidemment, c'est pour ça que je m'en vais le corriger !

Robette : Ma chevelure blonde, à toi de jouer ! Hiya !

Ike : On peut jamais le faire tranquille, c'est pas possible !

Tails : Hmm... ? Ils font quoi ? Une partouze ? Ca m'intéresse ! **Sourire Coquin**

Peach : C'est le gros bordel !

Pour résumer la situation, les explorateurs sont arrivés au centre de l'île. Le loft se situe à quelques mètres de là. Masskon et sa bande de Maskass tarés ont élu domicile ici après s'être crashé grâce à l'inexpérience de Crash Bandicoot. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il sert de Punching Bag à tout le monde. Etant endommagé, Masskon et ses amis cherchent un remplaçant et l'ont trouvé en la personne de Link. En échange de leur liberté, nos amis ont donc confié Link à Masskon et compagnie.

Link : Bande de traîtres !

Toady : Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien !

Et ils repartirent à toute vitesse au campement.

9h15 : Toutes les personnes encore présentes au campement sont réveillées et constatent la disparition de huit abrutis. Aussitôt, les recherches se terminent.

Daisy : C'est vrai, quoi, au moins ils ne nous saouleront pas !

Pichu : Puis au moins, ça nous permet de manœuvrer entre Sonic & Amy et Olimar & Falco.

Falco : OH MON DIEU ! ILS ONT DISPARU ! C'EST...TERRIBLEMENT COOL ! JE VAIS POUVOIR VOLER LE MAQUILLAGE DE PEACH ET SAMUS ! JE SERAI ENCORE PLUS BG QUE JE NE LE SUIS DEJA ! VIVE SUPER BG !

Pichu : Super parano plutôt.

Daisy : J'avoue.

Birdo : Ca fait pitié. Et peur à voir...

Toadette : J'espère que cette émission est interdite au moins de dix huit ans... Parce que sinon, ils pourraient avoir des séquelles indélébiles...

Toad : Malheureusement, non, c'est tout public. Ca passe même sur des chaînes pour les gamins...

Birdo : Super l'image qu'ils donnent de nous !

Boo : Salut tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais cette nuit, on n'a pas été dérangés du tout... C'est un cadeau du ciel, vous ne pensez pas ?

Amy : Un cadeau du ciel... ? Je ne comprends pas l'image... Tu veux parler des cigognes qui apportent des bébés ? Sonic ! On va avoir un enfant !

Sonic : NON ! Je ne veux pas !

Dame Bouh : En même temps, pour avoir des enfants, faudrait que vous commenciez à entrer dans votre période de puberté, et vous êtes loin d'y arriver à mon avis... Déjà au niveau maturité, puis après, au niveau physique.

Amy : Viens Sonic, on va quand même planter des graines pour avoir un enfant !

Sonic : J'ai pas envie ! Je veux jouer à la marelle !

Tous : O_O

Les trois Pikmin : Ah bah okay les trisos !

10h34 : Boidin arrive au campement et a une merveilleuse nouvelle à leur annoncer, ainsi qu'un joli colis à leur apporter. Bien entendu, ils sont jolis pour elle, mais pas pour les candidats.

Gardevoir : Je sens que notre repos aura été de courte durée...

Pichu : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la même impression que toi...

Boo : A mon avis, on est tous branchés sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Boidin : Silence ! On se tait quand je parle !

Daisy : Bah ouais, mais là tu parlais pas.

Boidin : COLLEE ! COLLEE ! COLLEE !

Daisy : Oh, c'est bon ! Ca va cinq minutes les postillons dans la figure !

Toad : C'est dégueulasse ma parole !

Boidin : Ah-hem. Bon, on va pas être copains si vous continuez comme ça. Alors, premièrement, voici votre cadeau !

Elle leur lança un sac qui contenait huit des participants ainsi que Masskon. Daisy lui colla une baffe dans la figure et le Maskass dégagea dans l'horizon.

Les intelligents : Oh la la, fais chier, revoilà les cons !

Parakarry : On vous a manqué ?

Tous : BOULET !

Boidin : Et la seconde chose... Je voulais vous prévenir qu'on annulait le système des points !

Pauline : Et merde, on s'était mis Mario dans la poche exprès !

Mario : Quoi ?

Salopa : Bah ouais, t'as pas remarqué qu'on voulait profiter de toi et de ton nombre de points impressionnant ?

Goombario : Cette attitude pourrait être définie par un mot : Trahison. La Trahison est le fait de décevoir quelqu'un et de se retourner contre cette personne. Les Goomba en sont adeptes, ils retournent leur veste dès qu'ils le peuvent, je suis l'un des seules exceptions. Et oui, une belle soirée hivernale, sous les ponts, jeté par tous et en particulier ma famille, j'ai juré que je suivrai Mario jusqu'au bout du monde pour poursuivre un idéal de paix et de justice ! Plus jamais je ne le quitterai !

Mario : Oh no ! Mamamia ! Je suis mal barré !

Olimar : C'est peu dire ! Je te conseille un petit rouleau fabriqué par mes soins qui te coûtera quelques piécettes...

Mario : Va te faire voir, je ne coulerai pas si bas !

Naheul : Bien parlé Mario, Olimar n'est qu'un drogué de toute façon, je suis fier que Yoshi ne soit pas comme lui, n'est-ce pas Yoshi ?

Yoshi était écroulé par terre et de la fumée sortait par ses narines, sa bouche et ses yeux.

Naheul : Ah la baltringue ! Je vous jure ! Je vais lui faire la peau !

Boidin : Ne pleurez pas trop, j'ai pas encore fini. A partir d'aujourd'hui, une épreuve tous les jours ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! DESTINATION FINALE !

Naheul : Non, mais ta gueule, t'es pas marrante à la fin !

Gardevoir : Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils modifient toujours le concept de l'émission en cours de route ?

Papy Bibi, atterrissant au milieu de l'attroupement : C'est très simple, tout ceci est une question de marketing ! Au début, pour fidéliser le téléspectateur, nous diffusons une très grande partie de ce que vous vivez, comme ça, il prend le temps de s'attacher à quelques uns d'entre vous ! Mais une fois qu'il vous connaît, plus ou moins bien, c'est bon, on n'a plus besoin de leur montrer vos péripéties toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres ! Puis au bout d'un moment, on perd des parts de marché... C'est rentable, mais pas si ça dure trop longtemps.

Salopa : Chez moi, c'est le contraire, plus ça dure, mieux je suis payée.

Gardevoir : Quel manque de pudeur...

Pichu : Laisse tomber, tu ne pourras pas les changer.

Dame Bouh : C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs !

Boidin : Oh, et j'oubliais presque le moment que j'adore... L'annonce de l'élimination !

Olimar : Quelle vieille sadique !

Yoshi : Je ne te permets pas, maudit dealer !

Olimar : Et ben moi, je me permets !

Samus : CHUT SINON BASTON !

Boidin : Merci de ta précieuse aide Samus. Les personnes qui dégagent sont Toadette et Birdo. Et Sonic et Amy !

Toadette : Non ! J'ai perdu mon pari, Toad sera allé plus loin que moi !

Toad : Ca fera cent pièces.

Birdo : Moi aussi j'aurais crié « non », mais simplement parce qu'on va être deux intelligentes entourées de six débiles.

Sonic & Amy : !

Dame Bouh : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous préparerai de délicieux plats !

Sonic & Amy : !²

12h00 : Personne n'a pensé à aller chercher de quoi manger. Toady propose alors de manger du sable. Les autres rejettent cette proposition et l'envoient chercher de la nourriture pour cause de débilité immense. Falco est obligé de l'accompagner car les autres pensent qu'il ne sert à rien au campement.

Falco : C'EST HONTEUX ! ILS ONT SACCAGE MON MAQUILLAGE ! COMMENT OSENT-ILS ?

Toady : Tu peux fermer ta gueule steuplaît ? ^^

Falco : HUM… LAISSE MOI REFLECHIR… NON !

Toady : Bon, tu vas quand même m'aider à chercher de quoi manger, non ?

Falco : DESOLE, MISS PIGEON EST OCCUPEE A POSER SON MASCARA.

Toady : Grrr… Il ne sert vraiment à rien ce débile de pigeon ! M'en vais le plumer.

Toady repéra un arbre fruitier non loin de Falco. Il fit semblant de trébucher et le propulsa contre cet arbre. Le vrai con s'encastra dans l'arbre et fit tomber des régimes de bananes. Réjouit, Toady sortit Falco de l'arbre et transporta les aliments à l'aide de magie.

Toad : Alors ? J'imagine que tu as tout fait tout seul, non ?

Salopa : C'est pas comme si Falco pouvait se rendre utile…

Olimar : IL SAIT GUEULER ET C'EST DEJA PAS MAL SALE GROGNASSE !

Olimar se prit un coup de pancarte de la part de Salopa et les Pikmin achevèrent le travail en le tabassant une fois qu'il tomba dans les pommes.

Toady : Si si, Falco est utile, il sait se servir de sa tête.

13h05 : Tous les candidats suivent un entraînement sportif mené par Daisy et Pichu. Falco refuse sous prétexte qu'il va se salir, mais est forcé d'admettre la défaite lorsque Toad l'envoie valser dans la boue.

Falco : JE ME VENGERAI !

Toad : C'est ça, oui… Bon, on peut commencer ?

Yoshi : Non, je n'ai pas fumé.

Kirby : Non, j'ai faim.

Flora : Non, j'ai soif.

Peach : Non, je ne suis pas coiffée.

Samus : Non, je n'ai pas eu mon quota de baston.

Link : Non, je n'ai-

Daisy : VOS GUEULES ET COURREZ !

Olimar : PAS LA PEINE DE GUEULER LA DEBILE !

Tous : Uh-oh…

Falco : BONNE CHANCE OLIMAR !

Les Pikmin : ALLEZ DAISY !

Grâce au courageux acte d'Olimar, tous les autres purent se reposer l'espace de trente secondes. Il faut dire que la vitesse de l'astronaute n'était pas particulièrement élevée. Daisy avait mis moins d'une minute pour le rattraper en marchant alors que le nain courrait au maximum de ses capacités. Inutile de raconter ce qui s'est passé par la suite, si ? Daisy l'éclata, le défonça, le charcuta, le bouffa, le piétina, le détruisit, l'encastra dans un arbre et l'enfonça profondément sous le sable.

Daisy : Prochain entraînement : déterrer Olimar. Des objections ?

Naheul : Je crois parler pour tous en disant non.

14h00 : Epuisés après un tel entraînement (Olimar devait se trouver sous dix tonnes de sable), les onze équipes encore en lisse se rendent…nulle part. Ils décident d'attendre Boidin et Papy Bibi au campement.

Papy Bibi, chantant : La pluie, le vent, va t'en en bourgogneuh !

Boidin : Mais tu vas la fermer vieux mollusque !

Papy Bibi : Si je suis un mollusque, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes, très chère grosse truie.

Yoshi : Un sac à patate !

Boidin : J'aime ta franchise Yoshi ! Deux heures de colle pour la peine !

Goombario : J'objecte ! Je vous trouve resplendissante !

Mario : Franchement, si tu continues avec tes tirades, je me pends. Bien sûr, auparavant je te noie. T'as compris le message ?

Samus : Moi j'ai pas vraiment compris.

Link : Moi non plus ! Ça nous fait un point commun, non ? Peut-être qu'on en a plus que ça ?

Toad : Regarde Daisy.

Toady : On dirait que des éclairs sortent de ses yeux, c'est marrant !

Papy Bibi : Pour votre prochaine épreuve…

Boidin : Qui sera sans doute la dernière ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

Parakarry : DESTINATION FINALE !

Tous : BOULET !

Naheul : Qu'est-ce tu fous là au fait ?

Parakarry : J'humecte.

Flora : Quel vocabulaire grandiose !

Papy Bibi : Si vous ne me laissez pas continuer sans m'interrompre, je chante !

Pauline : Le premier qui l'ouvre il s'en prend une paire !

Link : En plus ils sont gros ! **PAF**

Salopa : Elle ne parlait pas de cette paire là.

Papy Bibi : Laissez-moi vous expliquer le but de la prochaine épreuve. Vous allez être enfermé dans un terrifiant manoir…

Boo : Ça fait vachement peur. -_-

Papy Bibi : Où ma voix retentira…

Pichu : Là déjà, c'est plus terrifiant.

Papy Bibi : Hem. Donc, dans ce manoir seront disséminés pleins de cristaux. Votre but sera de récolter un cristal de chaque couleur. Un rose, un bleu ciel, un bleu foncé, un rouge, un jaune, un orange, un blanc, un noir, un vert et un violet. Bien sûr, vous êtes en équipe, alors assurez-vous de communiquer pour ne pas terminer avec deux exemplaires de chaque cristal… Autre chose, Boidin a décoré l'intérieur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Tous : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

14h15 : Avec une précision hors du commun, Boidin a envoyé valser nos amis, les laissant atterrir devant un magnifique manoir délabré. Cette dernière arrive en sortant d'un tuyau Warp en compagnie de Papy Bibi.

Mario : Bien le recyclage ?

Boo : Clair, ça me rappelle étrangement l'un des premières épreuves de la première édition…

Papy Bibi : C'est la crise, que voulez-vous. Bon, alors, vous avez compris ?

Parakarry : Sir ! Yes Sir !

Tous : BOULET !

Boidin : Dégage, t'es même pas un participant ! Petit nabot.

Après cet interlude fort en couleur, Papy Bibi donna le signal de départ. Les onze équipes survivantes se mirent à courir pour arriver aux portes du manoir, mais là, un problème se posa. Tous les candidats voulant passer en même temps, il se créa des espèces de bouchons, surtout si l'on prend en compte le fait que Flora et Kirby étaient devant…

Salopa : Bougez-vous ou je me mets à poil !

Devant l'horreur que représentait la menace de Salopa, Gardevoir utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques pour « élargir les portes ». Finalement, après dix minutes de galère intense, toutes les équipes étaient entrées dans le manoir hanté. Aussitôt, certaines d'entre elles ressortirent, elles avaient oublié que la musique de fond était une chanson de Papy Bibi… Boidin en avait marre de ne servir à rien, elle décida donc elle aussi d'entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour amuser la galerie. Aussitôt, Boidin vit Flora et Kirby. Ils engagèrent un combat de sumos.

Kirby : On est deux contre toi, tu ne fais pas le poids !

Flora : C'est le cas de le dire !

Boidin : Bah voilà le jeu de mots pourri… Je peux vous assurer d'une chose : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS !

Boidin remporta le duel haut la main grâce à ses quelques trois cent tonnes de graisse. Mario & Goombario cherchaient dans la bibliothèque au plus grand désespoir de Mario qui tomba dans les pommes en entrant dans cette salle. Boidin n'avait pas installé de pièges dans cette pièce, pensant que les candidats étaient tous des incultes qui fuyaient à la vue d'un livre. Ce fut bénéfique pour le Goomba qui décida de s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil, une dizaine d'ouvrages à la main. Des cristaux étaient cachés dans les livres, avec un peu de chance, il les trouverait tous. Peach & Samus quant à elles, se trouvaient dans la salle de bain et se refaisaient une beauté. Elles se firent accoster par Pauline & Salopa qui, décidément, avaient les mêmes idées qu'elles.

Peach : C'est notre territoire ici, cassez-vous les moches !

Pauline : Moches, non ? T'as vu ta tête sale poupée barbie qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de se faire enlever ?

Peach : Je crois que tu as sauté un épisode…

Samus : Puis tu peux la fermer parce que toi aussi tu t'es faite enlever… Même si je me demande encore pourquoi…

Salopa : Vous allez trop loin les nullasses !

Il s'en suivit alors une baston sans précédent. Durant la bataille, les cristaux rose, bleu foncé et vert que Samus & Peach avaient collectés et les cristaux bleu ciel, jaune, orange et rouge de leur rivale étaient tombés. Il s'avéra que juste à ce moment là, Toady passait. Il les ramassa, les mit dans sa poche et continua sa route pour retrouver Toad. Toad, un peu moins chanceux que son camarade, s'était fait brûler au quatre vingt huitième degré, écraser une quinzaine de fois par le même Twhomp et avait volé environ sept fois. Malgré tout, il avait les trois cristaux restants. A croire que leur équipe est vraiment chanceuse… Yoshi & Naheul n'avançaient pas du tout. Le dinosaure sniffait des herbes peu délicates et entravait la progression de son allié. Naheul voulait se rendre à la cuisine, mais Yoshi voulait visiter les chiottes. Naheul en eut marre et assomma Yoshi, manquant ainsi de peu cinq cristaux…

Flora : J'ai la chiasse ! Quoi ? Oh mon dieu, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça à moi ! Non ! Ne publiez pas ce truc ! PITIE !

Kirby : Oh, des cristaux ! Allez, je mange.

Mario venait de se réveiller de son coma. Il retomba aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

Goombario : Je ne comprends pas.

Link & Daisy avançaient calmement, mais sûrement, enfin, pour la dernière… Link servait de reconnaissance et courrait vers les pièges qui se déclenchaient tous. Au final, il servait de bouclier à Daisy qui pouvait passer sans problème. Pichu & Gardevoir trouvaient facilement les cristaux grâce au pouvoir de gardevoir qui les localisait rapidement. Pichu allait les chercher après qu'elle lui donne elur emplacement. Trouvant ceci injuste, Olimar & Falco avaient décidé de suivre Pichu et de le battre pour s'emparer de ses cristaux. Ce plan se termina par un échec.

Olimar, deux dents en moins : Faudra qu'on faffe pluf attenfion la profaine fois…

Falco, salement amoché mais avec toute ses dents : HEUREUSEMENT QUE JE SUIS UN TOP BG MONDIALEMENT RECONNU !

Papy Bibi : Etant donné que Boidin s'occupe, ou plutôt essaie de s'occuper de Boo & Dame Bouh à l'intérieur, je vais résumer les résultats !

Toad & Toady : En surplus de cristaux.

Goombario & Mario : 8 cristaux.

Boo & Dame Bouh : 6 cristaux.

Link & Daisy : 6 cristaux.

Kirby & Flora : 5 cristaux (Flora est toujours coincée aux chiottes à cause de sa diahrée)

Pichu & Gardevoir : 4 cristaux.

Peach & Samus : 3 cristaux.

Falco & Olimar : 1 cristal.

Yoshi & Naheul : 0 cristal.

Pauline & Salopa : 0 cristal.

Bloups & Pikachu : 0 cristal.

A ce propos, que font ces deux individus étranges ? Caméraman, dites-nous où sont Pikachu et Bloups !

Caméraman : Hé bien, c'est que euh, vous voyez… Vous les avez oubliés sur la plage.

Boidin : C'est pas grave, tout le monde s'en fout d'eux de toute manière !

Papy Bibi : Oups. Bon, j'imagine qu'ils seront immunisés d'office ! ^^

Sur la plage…

Bloups : BLOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPS ! ENFOIRES !

Pikachu : PIKA !

Retour au manoir et à l'épreuve…

Papy Bibi : Personne n'est parfait !

Dans le manoir, Toady et Toad ne s'étaient toujours pas rejoints. Toad commençait à péter un cable et avait oublié ses calmants. Il décida donc de frapper le premier abruti qui lui passerait sous la main…Link. Daisy jouissait derrière.

Salopa & Samus : Et après c'est nous les salopes ? Elle s'est pas vue la Daisy !

Daisy : Jouïr n'a pas qu'une connotation sexuelle mes chères… Pas parce que vous ne pensez qu'à ça que c'est la réalité !

Salopa & Samus : MA VIE N'EST QU'UN TISSU DE MENSONGES ! Hé attends, je suis d'accord avec toi ! BASTON !

Link : Tu peux m'aider à me relever ?

Mario venait de se relever, il ferma les yeux, attrapa Goombario et s'enfuit à toute vitesse de la bibliothèque en prenant soin d'y mettre le feu. Il souffla et se prit une porte dans la tête. Pichu venait de l'ouvrir sans le faire exprès.

. . .

Papy Bibi : GAME !

Boidin : Arrête avec tes répliques à la con !

Papy Bibi : Bref. Les résultats ! Je tiens à préciser que Bloups & Pikachu sont hors concours ! Ils seront automatiquement qualifiés pour la suite des évènements.

1ers : Toad & Toady (On s'y attendait…)

2èmes: Yoshi & Naheul (Ils ont croisé la première équipe qui leur a donné dix cristaux de couleur différente.)

3èmes : Mario & Goombario (En lisant près de soixante-sept livres, Goombario a tout trouvé.)

4èmes : Daisy & Link (Daisy a juste ramassé tandis que Link a déblayé le passage.)

5èmes : Pichu & Gardevoir (Parcours tranquille…)

6èmes : Peach & Samus (Celles qui ont profité de leur vitesse pour ne pas être nominées.)

7èmes : Pauline & Salopa (Vaincues sur la ligne…)

8èmes : Falco & Olimar (Ils passaient leur temps à se gueuler dessus plutôt qu'à chercher.)

9èmes : Kirby & Flora (Flora est toujours coincée aux chiottes, Kirby bouffe dans la cuisine…)

10èmes : Boo & Dame Bouh (ils sont disqualifiés… Boidin les a détruit.)

Pauline & Salopa, Falco & Olimar, Kirby & Flora et Boo & Dame Bouh sont les nominés du jour, à vous Bowser.

Sur le plateau…

Watt : Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez vous ?

? : Vous n'avez pas payé votre loyer depuis six mois au moins. On embarque tout.

Watt : Oh, ce n'est que ça… Bowser, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, non ?

Bowser : En effet, je m'y attèle sur le champ !

Bowser mit une pichenette dans la tête de l'homme qui vola à travers le carreau.

Watt : Pfff… Va falloir nettoyer maintenant ! Et mince ! Pile au moment ou Papy Bibi se décide à nous refiler les noms des nominés ! MERCI HEIN !

Sur l'île…

Papy Bibi : Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Sur le plateau…

Watt : . . . C'était pas un compliment…

Bowser : Ouais. Bon, les nominés sont Boo & Dame Bouh, des concurrents intelligents (et c'est rare…), Kirby & Flora, des thons, Falco & Olimar, des gueulards et Pauline & Salopa, des chaudasses ! Faites votre choix !

Watt : L'appel ne coûte que 50 pièces ! (Hors taxes…)

Bowser : A bientôt !

Retour sur l'île…

Bloups : BLOUPS !

Pikachu : PIKA !

Manifestment, les deux coéquipiers étaient très mécontents… Enfin, Bloups, parce que de toute manière, Pikachu ne comprend rien à rien. Bloups attaqua ses amis avec un jet d'encre et Pikachu ne fit rien. Il se gratta l'oreille.

Peach : Désolée, on ne savait pas que vous n'étiez pas avec nous…

Olimar : OSEF ! De toutes façon, il ne font rien quasiment !

Peach : Et alors, ce sont des êtres humains, non ? Il ont droit à un peu de considération.

Dame Bouh : Je suis parfaitement d'accord aevc Peach.

Tous : Ouais Olimar, t'es trop nul !

Les Pikmin : Va te pendre !

Olimar : Je peux pas, je suis trop petit !

19h14 : Toute la petite troupe décide de préparer un repas en l'honneur de Bloups. De Pikachu aussi, mais un peu moins, de toute façon il ne comprend pas et s'amuse à se lancer du sable dans les yeux.

Mario : Tous pour Bloups ! Et Pikachu aussi !

Goombario : Tous est un mot bien ambigu dans cette fiction, en effet, lorsque l'auteur l'utilise, il ne veut pas dire que tout le monde parle, mais qu'une très grande majorité a le même avis sur le sujet. Notamment pour les « BOULET ! » associés à Parakarry et-

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Goombario : Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit.

Gardevoir : Il a tout de même raison sur ce point.

Pichu : Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec lui toi aussi… ?

Gardevoir : C'est à dire que tout le monde ne peut pas avoir dit « TA GUEULE ! »… Il ne va pas se parler à lui même, si ?

Pikachu : Pikachu !

Bloups : OSEF ! FÊTE ! PARTY !

Yoshi : Pète ! ^^

Boo : -_-

20h01 : Après la minute culturelle de Peach, tout le monde décide de prendre du repos. Certains sont perturbés, car leur rythme de sommeil n'est pas respecté.

Mario : D'habitude on se couche à vingt heures, mais cette fois-ci on s'est couché une minute plus tard ! C'est troublant !

? : MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Tous : TA GUEULE LUIGI !


	7. Chapter 7

Précédemment, les onze équipes restantes ont concouru dans une épreuve qui consistait à trouver des cristaux de dix couleurs différentes. Enfin, plutôt dix équipes, car Boidin et Papy Bibi avaient malencontreusement oublié Bloups et Pikachu sur la plage de l'Île Delphino. Au final, ce sont Pauline & Salopa, Flora & Kirby, Falco & Olimar ainsi que Boo & Dame Bouh qui ont été nominés. Lesquelles de ses équipes vont continuer ? Qui atteindra la finale ? Vous le saurez certainement sous peu...

2h20 : Tails se lève en sursaut et décide de préparer un fabuleux gâteau à la crême pour Ike. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucun des aliments nécessaires à la fabrication de son chef d'oeuvre, il réveille Ike, Bootique, Robette, Parakarry, Raya et Perry. Ensemble, les sept personnages partent à l'aventure et vu que les autres dorment, nous allons les suivres.

Bootique : Diantre, je souhaite évidemment festoyer avec vous, mais il me semble que je ne suis point présentable ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser me préparer ?

Ike : J'ai rien compris du tout.

Tails : Moi non plus, mais dans ces cas-là, tu réponds par « Tout à fait » ou « Vous avez raison. ». C'est ce que je fais quand je ne comprends rien et ça marche tout le temps !

Perry : Tout à fait ! Perryhihihi !

Raya : Yeah ! Tu es chaude Perry ?

Perry : Toujours, je suis née chaudasse !

Parakarry : Et moi mon signe astrologique c'est bouillote !

Tous : HAHAHA ! Elle est bien bonne !

Robette : Qui ça ? Moi ? Bien sûr que je suis bonne, vous me prenez pour qui ?

Ike : Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris... ^^'

2h50 : Maintenant que Bootique est prête, nos amis sortent difficilement du loft des perdants et étudient la carte pour trouver le supermarché du coin. Ils parviennent, on ne sait comment, à découvrir qu'une supérette vient d'ouvrir sur l'Île Delphino et décident de s'y rendre.

Tails : Etant donné que j'ai eu l'idée et que c'est moi le plus intelligent – sans offense mon chou - je me déclare leader de cette expédition !

On put entendre des tas d'applaudissements ainsi que des phrases telles que : « Yay ! », « Vive Tails ! », « Bravo chef ! » ainsi que « C'est quoi un leader ? ».

Tails : Okay, l'île Delphino est au nord, allons par là !

Parakarry : Mon sens de l'orientation extraordinaire me dit que nous allons dans la bonne direction !

Bootique : Mais c'est fantastique !

Perry : Un Fanta Astiqueur ! Perryhihihi !

Ike : Mmmh... Ele était fine celle-là.

Perry : Merci merci, l'opposée de Boidin quoi !

Raya : Rayahahahaha !

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers le sud. Pendant ce temps là, au loft des perdants, Birdo et Toadette furent réveillées par leur intuition qui leur disait que quelque chose clochait ainsi que par les ronflements sonores de Sonic et d'Amy.

Toadette : Ils ne manquent pas d'air...

Birdo : Au contraire, ils polluent le notre. C'est quoi cette lettre ?

Toadette : Plan pour le Volcano Dextra Cybernatif Et Flamboyant Vaisseau Aquarelle... Qui a trouvé ce nom stupide ? Et regarde, les annotations sur le côté sont fausses, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit un plan d'une invention de Tails...

Birdo : Oui, mais ça risque de fonctionner. Bizarrement, ce sont les calculs qui sont faux, pas les réponses...

Toadette : Oaky, j'ai jamais rien vu de plus stupide de ma vie.

Birdo : Tu risques vite de changer d'avis. Apparemment, ils viennent de partir acheter des ingrédients parce que Tails voulait faire un gâteau pour Ike.

Toadette : Je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette chose est la chose la plus stupide qui soit.

Birdo : AMY ! SONIC ! VENEZ, ON PART CHERCHER LES AUTRES !

Amy, en titubant : Ouh... T'y as été fort Sonic...

Birdo & Toadette : O_O

Sonic : Si tu ne m'avais pas étouffé, je ne t'aurais pas frappée avec ce coussin.

Birdo et Toadette : Ouf...

3h45 : Les boulets sont donc arrivés sur la plage Sud de l'île Crabbino. Ils pensaient partir à la nage, mais voyant que Ike ne pourrait pas les porter tous les six, ils commencèrent la construction d'un radeau. En ce moment, Ike reprend des forces suite à sa noyade.

Ike, respirant fortement : Plus...jamais...ça...

Tails : N'oublie pas que ça en vaut la peine ! A la fin, tu auras la surprise de voir que je t'ai préparé un gâteau !

A ce moment là, le sommeil de Boo fut perturbé. Même dans son subconscient il arrivait à repérer des conneries.

Raya, chantant : Quand je prends une brindille, mon coeur vacille et oscille !

Perry : C'est aussi joli que Peach !

Raya : Merci, je devrais peut-être me mettre à l'écriture de ma future chanson..

Bootique : Quelle astucieuse idée !

Robette : C'est quoi une astuce ? Et une idée ?

Bootique : Ne vous tracassez pas avec ceci ma chère, ce ne sont pas des mots qui vous concernent !

4h05 : Birdo, Toadette, Sonic et Amy arrivent à la plage Sud. Malheureusement, ils sont arrivés trop tard étant donné que le radeau de l'équipe boulesque a déjà mis les voiles.

Toadette : Sonic, Amy, rendez-vous utiles et aidez-moi à construire le radeau !

Birdo : Suivez ce plan !

Grâce à la rapidité de Sonic, Amy et Toadette, le palace flottant est lancé à la mer à la poursuite du radeau des sept stupides.

Sonic : Pourquoi on les poursuit ?

Toadette : Ils veulent faire un gâteau et vont chercher des aliments sur l'île Delphino...

Amy : Aaah... Mais on en a des aliments. C'est juste que comme ils prenaient trop de place, je les ai foutus dehors sous la bâche.

Birdo : Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?

Amy : Bah oui. Il suffisait de demander.

4h23 : Les deux radeaux sont emportés par les rapides. Tails, Raya, Perry, Parakarry, Robette, Sonic et Amy hurlent de joie, les autres hurlent aussi, mais parce qu'ils ont peur.

Bootique : ALORS QUE NOUS ALLÂMES CHERCHER DES INGREDIENTS, NOTRE EQUIPE TREPASSA ! JE NE VEUX POINT TERMINER DE LA SORTE !

Birdo : Mais quelle connerie ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des courants aussi forts ici de toute manière ?

Parakarry : Je suis le roi de la vague !

Amy : C'est trop cool !

Toadette : Je ne me sens pas bien du tout...

Robette : Youhou ! Notre fin est proche !

Ike : Pitié, ne sois pas si défaitiste !

Robette : Je suis optimiste ! Nous allons mourir rapidement et sans douleur !

Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, les rapides les avaient emportés dans la direction de l'Île Delphino.

5h17 : L'équipe de Tails discute tactique. Ils savent que l'autre équipe tente de leur nuire et pensent qu'il est temps de passer à l'action.

Tails : Si l'on utilise mon Ventilateur à Combustion Hydrotermique 4530B, on devrait pouvoir les distancer...

Ike : Je veux mon gâteau chéri !

Tails : Tu l'auras, rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'offrir un met délicieux à celui que j'aime !

Bootique : Quelle déclaration troublante, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux !

Raya et Perry, passant de l'oeil : Oooooh ! On adore le YAOI !

Tails et Ike : Et nous le YURI !

Raya : Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre ! On pourrait se faire un paquet de thunes grâce à vous.

Birdo et Toadette : Putain, ils font chier les fanboys et les fangirls !

Parakarry : Je m'aime en tant que boulet ultime !

Robette : Et moi j'aime les films pornos et érotiques ! Et la lingerie fine que je porte à mes heures perdues !

Bootique : C'est donc pour cela que je te croise plus souvent dans les rayons osés ?

Dans une maison, devant sa télévision...

Roy : HAHAHA ! Je savais que c'était une grosse cochonne cette Bootique ! Son « Branlez-vous » n'était pas si innocent que ça !

Voyons voir ce qui se passe sur le deuxième radeau...

Birdo : Hé bien, si j'avais su ça...

Toadette : Et dire que je pensais que Roy et Link étaient les seuls pervers sur cette île... J'étais loin de me douter qu'il avait une armée derrière lui.

Birdo : Ses troupes ne sont rien face aux notres.

Toadette : Soyons franches, Sonic et Amy ne valent rien face à eux !

Sonic et Amy : HEY ! ON A ENTENDU !

Toadette : C'était le but.

6h32 : Robette passe en mode combat, elle commence à bombarder le radeau des autres. Furieux, le second groupe riposte.

Sonic : Oh, c'est joli toutes ses lumières...

Amy : Je suis d'accord, Robette est cool !

Se sentant admirée, Robette voulut leur faire plaisir et déclencha un feu d'artifice mettant le feu à son radeau.

Birdo et Toadette : WTF ? O_O

Tails : Je vais éteindre le feu en faisant beaucoup de vent !

Ike : Et moi je vais enflammer ce truc pourri avec mon épée ! Ah, j'avais oublié que je ne l'avais pas...

Bootique : Jeune impudent ! Comment osez-vous critiquer quelque chose qui a été fait par moi ?

Ike : T'as rien foutu alors c'est pas difficile de critiquer...

Robette : AMA FIREING MAH LISER !

Perry : C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui rentre dans un café et plouf !

Raya : Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne ! A moi de chauffer la scène et d'embraser les esprits !

Parakarry : Belle métaphore fillée qui convient bien à la situation !

Raya : Merci ! Bon, je vais chanter !

Tout à coup, il se mit à pleuvoir et le feu déclenché par Robette fut éteint.

Tails : Haha ! On peut féliciter mon efficacité !

Toadette : C'est la pluie qui a éteint le feu pas toi...

Perry : Vous voulez que je vous raconte une blague ?

Présentant le danger, Birdo les bombarda d'oeufs. Les autres les renvoyèrent et il s'en suivit ensuite un match de tennis enragé.

Perry : Quarante – Quinze pour le Radeau Palace !

Sonic : Ouais ! On gagne ! Ca tombe bien car je déteste perdre...

Parakarry : HAN ! Sonic et Amy sont amoureux !

Les débiles, pointant du doigt Sonic et Amy : Ils sont amoureux ! Le bisou ! Le bisou !

8h24 : Dégoûtées d'apprendre qu'elles avaient été éliminées, Pauline et Salopa se ruent au loft des perdants sans se retourner. Lorsqu'elles arrivent, elles découvrent que personne n'est présent.

Pauline : Mmh... Mais c'est parfait, nous avons cette grande maison uniquement pour nous deux !

Salopa : Tu oublies les gueulards qui se sont eux aussi fait éliminer...

Pauline : Qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Tu être la maîtresse des pancartes, non ?

Salopa : Je suis plus la maîtresse de nombreux clients, mais bon...

Pauline : Peu importe : fabrique une pancarte disant que ce n'est pas le bon loft. Comme Olimar et Falco sont cons, ils croiront ça.

Salopa créa sa pancarte et la planta devant le loft. Elle attendit ensuite qu'Olimar et Falco arrivent.

Olimar : Oh, une pancarte made by Salopa !

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !

Olimar : C'est bizarre quand même... Cette pancarte fabriquée par Salopa indique que ce loft n'est pas le bon, pourtant je vois les affaires d'Amy et de Sonic sécher dehors. De plus, Papy Bibi nous a donné un plan et apparemment nous sommes arrivés...

Falco : CE DOIT ÊTRE UNE ERREUR ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE PAULINE ET SALOPA NE NOUS JOUERAIENT JAMAIS DE TOURS ! A MON AVIS, CETTE GROSSE TRUIE DE BOIDIN S'AMUSE AVEC NOUS, ALLONS TROUVER LE VRAI LOFT CETTE FOIS !

Pikmin Bleu : Heu les gars... C'est moi où ils viennent de trouver toutes les failles du plan stupide de Pauline et ils se font encore avoir ?

Pikmin Jaune : Nan nan, c'est pas toi.

Pikmin Rouge : J'espère qu'elles nous laisseront quand même entrer.

Pikmin Jaune : Au pire on les fait chanter.

Pikmin Rouge : Ou on les dénonce à Boidin...

Pikmin Bleu : Vous avez de bons plans vous deux !

12h23 : Les deux clans ont décidé de faire une trêve pendant l'heure du repas. Il faut dire que les dernières heures ont été plutôt épuisantes pour les deux partis qui ne cessaient de bombarder le radeau adverse.

Parakarry : Pourrais-je avoir le sel Birdo ?

Birdo, lançant le sel vers l'autre radeau : Tiens ! Je voudrais la mayonnaise par contre !

Perry, lançant la mayonnaise vers l'autre radeau : Voilà le Mario niaise ! Perryhihihi !

Sonic : Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais si on est paumés au milieu de l'océan à la recherche d'ingrédients pour préparer un gâteau, c'est de la faute d'Amy ! C'est elle qui a balancé toutes nos provisions dehors...

Robette : Ben quoi ? Je le savais déjà ! Je suis conne !

Tails : Quoi ? Mais t'es conne ou quoi ?

Robette : Bien sûr que je suis conne, je viens de le dire !

Ike : Ce n'est pas grave Tails, ça servira de voyage de noces !

Parakarry : Vous allez vous marier ?

Toadette : Je ne vois pas comment... Le mariage n'existe pas au Royaume Champignon. Les gens n'ont pas envie de s'embêter avec ça, vous savez...

Raya : Amy, arrête de bouffer comme une truie !

Amy : Pas de ma faute si j'ai oublié d'emporter mon écuelle !

Toadette : Quelle misère !

Parakarry : Mais non voyons, c'est une richesse d'esprit !

Tous : BOULET !

13h21 : Bien installées dans le loft des perdants, Salopa et Pauline virent toutes les affaires des anciens occupants. Elles décident ensuite de se préparer à manger quand elles voient qu'il n'y a strictement rien à manger.

Salopa : Erf... Il n'y a plus qu'à trouver nous même de quoi bouffer...

Pauline : Peut être que Falco et Olimar pourront nous aider ?

De leur côté, Falco et Olimar ont trouvé, on ne sait comment, un Hôtel Six Etoiles et se prélassent en compagnie de magnifiques personnes...

Pauline : Ils vont me le payer !

Salopa : Ils ne nous ont même pas invitées !

14h00 : Boidin et Papy Bibi arrivent sur la plage. Etant donné que c'est l'un des moments les plus intéressants de la journée pour les participants, nous n'allons pas sauter cet évènement.

Yoshi : Haut les mains peau de lapin, Boidin en maillot de bain !

Boidin : Comme tu me flattes Yoshi, je ne savais pas que tu voulais me voir en maillot de bain. Enfin, je suis tellement magnifique que j'aurais dû m'en douter...

Tous : (Mythomane...)

Papy Bibi : Vous allez participer à une course de karts un peu spéciale ! Vous êtes neuf équipes, donc vous devrez traverser neuf circuits et arriver dans les premiers pour ne pas être nominés. Veuillez me donner votre circuit favori.

Toad & Toady : Ferme Meuh Meuh.

Peach & Samus : Royal Raceway.

Mario & Goombario : Circuit Mario 1.

Yoshi & Naheul : Yoshi Valley.

Kirby & Flora : Route Arc-en-Ciel GBA.

Bloups & Pikachu : Corniche Champignon.

Boo & Dame Bouh : Château de Bowser N64.

Pichu & Gardevoir : Route Arc-en-Ciel SNES.

Daisy & Link : Paquebot Daisy.

Okay, tout est prêt, on peut y aller !

Boidin : Pourrais-je corser la difficulté des courses ?

Papy Bibi : Non.

Boidin : Pourrais-je corser la difficulté des courses sinon je t'écrase ?

Papy Bibi : Oui.

Toutes les équipes furent transportées sur le premier circuit, alias la Ferme Meuh Meuh. Boo & Dame Bouh, ainsi que Toad & Toady prirent un excellent départ tandis que les autres venaient de faire exploser leur moteur et que Pichu n'atteignait pas la pédale d'accélération. Une fois que tout fut remis en place, ils appuyèrent tous sur la pédale d'accélération excepté Pikachu qui ne comprenait rien. Un peu excédé, Bloups lui décolla un coup de tentacule dans la tronche et prit la place du conducteur, espérant sauver l'honneur. Toad et Toady étaient arrivés les premiers à la seconde course, la Corniche Champignon. Il recevirent trois carapaces rouges d'affilée ainsi que'une tortue bleue, ce qui suffit aux ectoplasmes pour les dépasser.

Peach : Ca va être du gâteau, je connais toutes ces courses comme ma poche !

Samus : Ah ? Alors j'imagine que c'est normal de voir la grosse Boidin au milieu de la piste.

Peach : Bien sûr que non, ça doit être un mirage !

Samus : Je ne savais pas que les mirages transpiraient autant...

Boidin : Jeunes délinquantes !

Elle leur fonça dessus et les fit rebondir contre Daisy. De ce fait, Peach et Samus passèrent les troisièmes à la seconde course, dépassant ensuite Toad et Toady. Pendant ce temps, Mario et Yoshi, des gros loosers lorsqu'il s'agissait de course, se trouvaient inexplicablement en quatrième et cinquième position.

Mario : Mmh... C'est bizarre, d'habitude je me retrouve toujours dernier lors de courses...

Goombario : Ce doit être parce que tu tombes dans les bras de Morphée ! Si tu veux, je peux t'expliquer ce que cela veut dire...

Mario : C'est bon, tout le monde a remarqué le clin d'oeil ! On sait tous que tu as raconté ta vie à ce sujet lors des présentations !

Yoshi : D'habitude je ne suis jamais loin de Mario non plus... Je devrais peut-être arrêter de consommer des herbes avant une course, non ?

Naheul : Probablement.

Bloups avait opté pour une autre technique : il sauta en dehors de l'engin et commença à le pousser. Au bout de cinq minutes, alors que tout le monde était passé à la troisième course, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait avancé que de dix centimètres. Peu content, il courrut jusqu'aux boîtes à objets et s'amusa à lancer beaucoup de carapace bleue pour faire voler tous ses autres adversaires. Boidin le vit et trouva une autre technique pour emmerder les autres. Elle prit un stock d'étoile et alla défoncer les équipes de Pichu, Toad et Daisy.

Toady : Elle est pas cool ! On va perdre à coup sûr si ça continue !

Mario : Mais non voyons ! Yoshi, Naheul, moi et la petite merde marron qui me sert de coéquipier sommes venus vous aider !

Toad : Et tu comptes quoi faire au juste ?

Gardevoir : Il m'est avis qu'il est simplement venu se faire tabasser comme nous tous.

Pichu : C'est quand même con de faire marche arrière pour se faire dégommer...

Goombario : Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec vous car...

Link : Il est encore plus chiant que moi quand je raconte mes histoires.

Daisy : C'est bien, tu commences à admettre que tu es pénible.

Link : Tu t'es pas vue...

Naheul : Il a raison, tu uses trop souvent de violence.

Yoshi : Espèce de misogyne !

Tous : . . .

Pendant ce temps, Peach et Samus venaient de perdre la première place suite à une collision avec un Twhomp sur la course Arc-en-Ciel de la Super Nes. Flora & Kirby utilisèrent leur turbo à pet pour foncer et distancer les deux Boo. Malheureusement, ils se prirent une autre carapace bleue.

Kirby : A BAS LES OBJETS DE MERDE !

Flora : A BAS DAISY LA CHEATEE DANS MARIO KART WII ! ET FUCKIN' KON AUSSI !

**Fin du message subliminal**

Dame Bouh : Oh, ils n'ont pas de chance... Franchement rager parce qu'ils se sont pris une carapace bleue...

Une carapace bleue percuta leur kart.

Dame Bouh : J'EN AI MARRE ! QUI UTILISE TOUJOURS DES OBJETS POURRIS ?

Boo : O_O

Papy Bibi : Voyons le classement :

1ères : Peach & Samus : Yoshi Valley

2èmes : Kirby & Flora : Yoshi Valley

3èmes : Boo & Dame Bouh : Course Arc-en-Ciel SNES.

4èmes : Les autres : Corniche Champignon

5èmes : Bloups & Pikachu : Boîtes à Objets de la Ferme Meuh Meuh/Salon de Thé de Topa-Topa.

Mmh... Pikachu prend le thé avec une Topi-Taupe pendant que Bloups bombarde les autres ? intéressant...

Toujours coincés sur la Corniche Champignon, les cinq équipes s'unirent et envoyèrent valser un autobus dans la tronche de la grosse animatrice. Ils réussirent à se libérer et roulèrent rapidement pour qu'elle ne les attrape pas... Malheureusement, ils heurtèrent une voiture et elle put les rattraper.

Daisy : Qui a choisi cette course pourrie ?

Pichu : Pikachu, je pense...

Gardevoir : Je pense parler pour tous en disant qu'il va falloir le réprimander à la fin de la course...

Naheul : Je serai plus partisan du défonçage de gueule, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Daisy : Et après c'est moi qui suis violente ?

Link : Non mais là c'est justifié.

Au même moment, Boo et Dame Bouh menaient la course et entraient dans la dernière course, le Royal Raceway. Peach et Samus envoyèrent des tas de peaux de bananes sur leur adversaires qui glissèrent et tombèrent à l'eau. Peach sauta en dehors de la piste pour que Samus attrape l'autre côté avec son grappin et leur fasse gagner la première place.

Boo : Comment elles ont pu réfléchir à ce point ?

Dame Bouh : J'en sais rien, mais on ferait mieux de les imiter si on veut gagner.

Flora : Allons-y Kirby !

Kirby : Vers l'infini et l'au delà !

Boo et Dame Bouh : -_-

Les deux équipes portèrent leur véhicule de l'autre côté de la berge et accélérèrent à nouveau, seulement pour être percutées par une autre carapace bleue.

Tous : BANDE D'ENFOIRES !

Des cornes de diablotins apparaissaient désormais sur le crâne de Bloups qui gloussait d'une manière stupide. Pikachu remercia Topa-Topa de son inviation en détruisant totalement sa maison grâce à un Total Foudre. Sa maison en ruine, elle commença à pourchasser Pikachu qui fuit derrière Bloups qui fuit à son tour en entraînant Pikachu avec lui. Bientôt, ils rattrapèrent les autres et fuirent tous ensemble, sauf Boidin qui décolla suite à la réception d'un coup de hâche de la part de Topa-Topa.

. . .

Papy Bibi : FINISH HIM !

Gros blanc.

Papy Bibi : C'est bien Mortal Kombat, non ? J'adore celui sur Game Boy Advance qui m'a coûté 2 euros sur la brocante.

Gros blanc bis.

Papy Bibi : BIEN ! Puisque vous ne semblez pas aimer les même choses que moi, je vais vous donner le classement final. Sachez que ça s'est joué à quelques centimètres.

1ères : Peach & Samus

2èmes : Flora & Kirby

3èmes : Boo & Dame Bouh

4èmes : Mario & Goombario

5èmes : Yoshi & Naheul

6èmes : Pichu & Gardevoir

7èmes : Toad & Toady

8èmes : Bloups & Pikachu

9èmes : Daisy & Link

Maillon Faible : Boidin.

Meilleur Grimpeur : Topa-Topa.

Naheul : C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Papy Bibi : Un peu d'originalité ne fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Boidin : Maillon Faible ? ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS !

17h34 : Pauline et Salopa trouvent à leur tour l'hôtel et décident d'y mettre la pagaille. A la fin, Olimar et Falco les combattent pour qu'elles cessent de les emmerder. De leur côté, les deux autres équipes sont enfin arrivées sur l'île Delphino, portées par les débris de ce qu'il leur reste de radeau.

Robette : ROBETTE OWNED YOU !

Tails : Let's Go to the Drug Dealer !

Toadette et Birdo : O_O

Ike : Oh non Tails, ne me dis pas que tu te drogues ?

Tails : Heu, je voulais dire : Let's Go to the Drug Store !

Parakarry : Animal Crossing : Let's Go To The City !

Tous : BOULET !

Raya : C'est niais comme titre de jeu.

Bootique : Allons faire du shopping mes amis ! Avec ceci !

La carte de crédit de Boo se mit à briller.

Perry : Boo va avoir BooBoo... Perryhihihi !

Sonic : Cool ! Je voulais m'acheter plein de choses en plus, cette carte de crédit tombe à pic !

Amy : Bootique, tu es géniale ! Je me demande comment tu as pu lui voler ça.

Bootique : Je ne suis pas une voleuse ! Je lui rendrai une fois qu'on aura terminé ici.

Robette : Je veux des bracelets roses ! Et du maquillage ! Je suis une pro dans le domaine !

Birdo : Je ne préfère pas imaginer.

Toadette : Tu as raison. A vrai dire, je viens d'essayer d'imaginer Robette en train de se débattre avec du maquillage, et ce n'est pas joli.

18h23 : Après avoir fait leur course à la supérette de l'autre côté de l'île, nos amis appellent la production pour obtenir un hélicoptère qui les ramènera sains et saufs sur l'île. Croyant que c'est une blague, la production les envoya poliment paître.

Parakarry : Et si on construisait un radeau pour retourner sur l'île ?

Raya : On ferait mieux de voler un bateau !

Et ils volèrent le paquebot Daisy.

19h54 : Le Paquebot Daisy s'échoue sur la plage et démonte le campement alors qu'il se mettait à tomber des cordes. Daisy est passablement irritée mais se restreint d'user de violence pour prouver à tout le monde qu'elle n'est pas une mégère. Au final sans abri, ils se ruent tous à l'intérieur du bateau et profitent du confort.

20h02 : Tails a une annonce importante à faire.

Tails : Mes chers amis...

**Musique Stressante**

. . .

. . .

. . .

ROUGE

Tails : NOUS AVONS OUBLIE LES INGREDIENTS SUR L'ÎLE DELPHINO !


	8. Chapter 8

Dans l'épisode précédent, nous avions pu suivre les fantastiques aventures de Tails, Ike, Raya, Perry, Robette, Bootique, Sonic, Amy, Parakarry, Birdo et Toadette. Les valeureux aventuriers étaient partis faire des courses sur l'île Delphino pour que Tails puisse préparer un gâteau pour Ike. Après de nombreuses aventures en tout genre, ils arrivèrent sur l'île, payèrent pour les ingrédients, les oublièrent, et empruntèrent le paquebot Daisy. En arrivant au campement, ils le détruisirent.

7h00 : Dans le Paquebot Daisy, c'est la panique générale. Seuls Pauline, Salopa, Olimar, Pikmin Bleu, Pikmin Jaune et Pikmin Rouge sont présents sur l'île. Et oui, pendant la nuit, quelqu'un a délibérément poussé le Paquebot Daisy pour qu'il prenne la mer.

Pichu : C'est n'importe quoi cette émission, je me tire !

Tout le monde accourut près de l'endroit où se trouvait Pichu et le plaqua au sol.

Pichu : Vous m'écrasez ! T.T

Gardevoir : C'est que tu nous as fait une petite frayeur, tu sais...

Robette : J'en aurais rien eu à foutre s'il était parti !

Bootique : Vous êtes comique, très chère.

Birdo : Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne diait pas ça pour rire...

Pichu : Ca fait peur.

Tails : Bon, les looseurs ! Venez avec moi ! Nous allons préparer à manger pour les personnes qui sont encore en lice ! Grâce à ma décolleuse à bide 316 qui permet de faire la vaisselle et de repasser vos vêtements propres, je vais vous concocter des mets savoureux !

Robette : n00b ! Lol !

7h15 : Les perdants arrivent dans la cuisine du paquebot Daisy. Robette est écartée de l'opération car elle est considérée comme dangereuse et nuisible.

Bootique : Malendrains ! Comment pouvez-vous agir de la sorte ? C'est scandaleux.

Ike : Robette n'est pas comme nous qui sommes gracieux, élégants et raffinés. Elle aime la boucherie et serait capable de couler le bateau si on la laissait faire quoi que ce soit !

Toadette : Je ne voudrais pas paraître méchante (mais je vais l'être), mais te voir en tutu rose me donne envie de vomir. ^^ **Sourire Innocent**

Ike : Okay, j'ai compris, je me casse avec Robette...

Raya, : Toi plus moi, plus eux, plus tous ceux qui sont seuls, ensemble ça fait, une méga partouzeuh !

Perry : Hahaha ! Quelle bonne chanson bien douteuse ! Perryhihihi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe lorsque Perry déchire une carte ?

Birdo : Je donne mon groin au chat.

Perry : Une déchirure du Perrycarde ! Perryhihihi !

Raya : Quelle bonne blague bien pensée ! Rayahahaha !

Tails : Où est la nourriture ? Je sais ! Je vais utiliser le Décimètre à Pulsion Mécanique. Il détecte la chaleur émise par les gâteaux secs et la couenne de phoque. Tiens ? Il a l'air de réagir...

Son invention explosa.

Ike : Laisse-moi te réconforter !

Sonic : Réconforte-moi aussi !

Amy : Je savais que tu attendais ce moment avec impatience...

Sonic : NAN PAS TOI !

Amy : SOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC !

Parakarry : PARAKARRY !

Perry & Raya : Trop bien ! Quel Tempo !

8h44 : Pauline & Salopa VS Falco & Olimar. Il faut revenir un peu en arrière pour comprendre le pourquoi de cette bataille.

**FLASHBACK**

Pauline : Regarde donc qui voilà...

Salopa : Ne seraient-ce pas les deux personnes qui ne nous ont pas invitées ?

Pikmin Bleu, chuchotant : On ferait mieux de se barrer les gars.

Pikmin Rouge : Ca sent le roussi...

Pikmin Jaune : Vite, barrons-nous par la fenêtre !

Falco : MAIS C'EST NORMAL NOUS VOUS SOMMES SUPERIEURS !

Olimar : OUI, FALLAIT PAS VOUS FOUTRE DE NOUS !

Pauline : Pauvre Falcobide...

Salopa : Pauvre Olimarde...

Tous : PREPARE TO DIE !

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Pauline délivra un puissant coup de pied à Olimar qui traversa la fenêtre. Falco esquiva les débris de verre et s'élança tel un BG vers Pauline qui para l'attaque avec brio. Salopa se faufila derrière le pigeon et lui donna un coup de pancarte suivi d'un coup du sein gauche. Elle allait entamer un combo lorsqu'Olimar envoya de la wiid et continua avec de la marie-juana. Pauline en respira et devint violente. Elle claqua une Wii à terre, fendit une XBOX 360 et claqua une PS3 brûlante sur le casque du cosmonaute. Falco sortit sa laque et aspergea Salopa qui tomba à la renverse. Il continua en laquant les cheveux de la prostituée et en les lui mettant devant le visage. Malheureusement, Pauline lui donna un coup de talon aiguille dans son entre-jambe et put envoyez un seau d'eau sur les cheveux de Salopa pour la guérir de son état de cécité. Une fois avoir fini, elles se tournèrent pour attaquer, mais Olimar les surprisit en se faufilant en dessous de leurs jambes. Il prit un paquet de Horny Fakes et déversa son contenu par terre. Falco utilisa aussi une crême BG et l'étala sur le sol. Au final, Salopa, voulant se ruer sur Olimar, glissa sur la crême BG et s'empâla sur les céréales. Pauline se saisit d'unte table et la brisa sur le crâne du piaf. Olimar cherchait une arme potentielle dans le coin, mais ne trouvant pas, il décida de se servir de son corps et commença un strip-tease. Dégoûtée, Pauline aida Salopa à se relever et lança un string sur le capitaine. Olimar se débattit mais n'arriva pas à s'enlever du filet. Il allait perdre, coincé dans un string. Heureusement, le bellâtre répondant au nom de Falco tira sur le string qui se mit à brûler sous le regard attendri de Salopa. Armée de sa pancarte, elle refit le visage du BG alors qu'Olimar lança une culotte de grand-mère sur Pauline.

A ce jour, ils se battent encore.

10h12 : Goombario et Toad se balladent dans le paquebot et découvrent un bout de papier suspect.

Toad : En quoi ce bout de papier est suspect ?

Goombario : En analysant bien la situation, tu comprendras. Nous sommes coincés sur un Paquebot dérivant seul sur la surface azure reflétant les déboires de notre société.

Toad : Abrège ou je pète un cable.

Goombario : Tu me diras, le fait qu'un papier se trouve au milieu d'un panneau d'affichage est tout à fait normal, mais là, quelque chose cloche. Oui, je pense que le meurtrier a voulu nous laisser un indice. Cette missive est de la plus grande importance. Je pense qu'elle est la clé de tout. Et à quoi sert une clé ? Non non, elle ne sert pas à être perdue ni à braquer une banque, elle sert à ouvrir des portes. Et si les portes sont ouvertes, cela nous donne de nouvelles possibilités. En enquêtant, nous pourrons peut-être tomber sur la plus grosse réserve de gigot de toute l'histoire romaine !

Toad : Comment fais-tu pour déblatérer tant de conneries à la seconde ?

Goombario : Je pense que c'est un don naturel qui m'a été transmis par mes parents qui sont des gens fins et raffinés. Tel le dindon de la farce, je me suis fait avoir et embarquer dans une aventure à travers le monde pour-

Toad : !

Toad s'enfuit pour prendre ses calmants.

11h53 : Alors que tout ce petit monde allait se décider à manger, Naheul rapporte une note trouvée dans la salle des machines. Plus intrigués par le fait qu'il se trouvait dans la salle des machines, ils lui demandent des explications.

Naheul : J'étais à la recherche d'un indice et de Yoshi qui avait une fois de plus disparu.

Yoshi : HONHI HONHI HONHI !

Naheul : En route j'ai d'ailleurs croisé Bloups qui tentait de noyer Pikachu dans la piscine...

Bloups : Bloups ! **Air innocent**

Nick : GUILTY ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

Boo : Heu... What the fuck ?

Naheul : L'indice mentionne un Hérisson Rouge SM pouvant vous amener plus près de la victoire. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris de quoi ça voulait parler.

Dame Bouh : Naheul, je te présente Nick, le hérisson rouge sado-maso dont parle la note.

Toady : Enchanté, moi c'est Toady ! ^^

Dame Bouh : Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

Toady : J'ai droit au joker ?

Boo : -_- Quoiqu'il en soit... En quoi tu dois nous amener à la victoire ?

Nick : C'est très simple. Fouettez-moi et je vous donne la réponse.

Daisy : C'est comme si c'était-

Les autres étaient en train de la regarder les yeux écarquillés alors que Link se bidonnait.

**PAF**

Link : Mais je pensais que-

Daisy : Traitement spécial.

Peach : Est-ce qu'une autre forme de torture peut marcher ?

Nick : Non.

Samus et Bloups se chargèrent donc de le fouetter pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Après de longs cris de jouissance, Nick décida de parler.

Nick : C'est une épreuve. En fait, si vous découvrez qui est la personne qui a mis se bâteau à la mer, vous serez immunisés et vous ne pourrez pas partir. Toutes les personnes qui étaient encore dans la compétition lors de l'épreuve d'hier ne peuvent pas être les coupables. Les personnes extérieures peuvent elles aussi être accusées. Tout le monde peut participer, si quelqu'un d'éliminé découvre le véritable coupable, il pourra immuniser l'équipe de son choix ! D'ailleurs, vous feriez bien d'aller voir le panneau d'affichage. Vous avez jusqu'à dix huit heures. BYE !

Il sauta du bateau, mit en route son scooteur des mers, s'accrocha à une corde, et laissa l'engin le conduire sur la terre ferme pendant qu'il se prenait divers obstacles en pleine figure.

13h11 : Après avoir mangé, la petite troupe se dirige vers le panneau d'affichage où elle apprend qui sont les deux équipes repêchées.

Toad, Toady, Daisy, Link : YES C'EST TROP COOL !

Gardevoir, Pichu : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Bloups : BLOUPS !

Pikachu : ?

Dame Bouh : Ah les pauvres, ça doit être dur pour eux...

Peach : C'est clair que c'est dommage !

Mario : Au moins Toad, Toady, Daisy et Link ont eu de la chance d'avoir été éliminés.

Samus : BASTON !

Samus se mit à frapper le panneau d'affichage.

Daisy : Mais t'es malade ? T'as fini de défoncer mon bâteau ?

Samus : Il y a une entrée secrète derrière, mon scanner est catégorique.

Peach : Bien joué Samus, je n'y aurai jamais pensé !

Samus : A force, on a l'habitude du métier, tu sais.

Mario, découvrant le pense-bête de Samus : Je vois ça...

14h56 : Les recherches ont déjà commencé depuis pas mal de temps. Flora et Kirby se foutent allègrement de l'enquête et baffrent comme des porcs dans la cuisine.

Kirby : De toute manière, on sait qu'on n'arrivera jamais à trouver qui est le coupable.

Le nom du coupable figurait sur la fourchette qu'il tenait dans la main.

Flora : Les indices sont trop bien cachés pour être découverts d'un simple claquement de doigts...

En levant un peu la tête, elle aurait pu voir une banderolle avec le nom de la personne qu'il recherchait écrit dessus.

Kirby : Seuls des enquêteurs professionnels peuvent résoudrent cette énigme de haut niveau.

La personne coupable passa devant eux en portant la pancarte « Je suis Coupable ! ».

Flora : C'est déprimant de savoir que des personnes de notre accabit ne peuvent pas poser le doigt sur ce mystérieux individu.

La même personne en eut marre et se cassa.

15h01 : Bloups frappe Pikachu car il a la conviction que tout ceci arrive à cause de la souris jaune.

15h06 : La personne coupable arrive devant Bloups en faisant de grands signes. Bloups lui fait coucou et frappe à nouveau Pikachu qui est une erreur de la nature. La personne se jette à la mer.

15h35 : Peach et Samus font leur petite liste. Elles se trouvent sur le pont.

Peach : Alors, tu le trouves comment lui ?

Samus : Je pense qu'il ferait l'affaire... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ca pourrait le faire, non ?

Peach : Je suis carrément d'accord avec toi ! Et elle ?

Samus : Désolée, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait le profil requis.

Peach : Dommage, je tenais une piste.

Birdo : Salut, vous faites quoi ?

Samus : Notre liste !

Birdo : Oh, je vois, nous aussi on mène l'enquête, bonne chance !

Peach : De quelle enquête elle veut parler ?

Samus : Peut-être du sondage en fin de magasine nous demandant si on a apprécié les fringues ?

Peach : Probablement.

16h13 : Goombario passe en revue tous les suspects possibles en regardant dans les fichiers de la police nationale les noms des criminels des trente dernières années. Mario n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il fait car il dort paisiblement.

Goombario : Mmmh ! Cool, encore 1 345 756 110 fichiers ! C'est passionnant !

Mario : ZZZzzz...

16h27 : Yoshi et Naheul poursuivent leur enquête. Enfin ? Yoshi poursuit sa drogue tandis que Naheul poursuit Yoshi en espérant le rattraper un jour. Leur enquête n'avance pas du tout...

Yoshi : Non, ma bien-aimée me quitte !

Naheul : Mon sang froid va me quitter si tu continues comme ça !

17h00 : Une heure avant la fin de l'épreuve, Boo, Dame Bouh, Pichu et Gardevoir mettent en commun ce qu'ils ont découvert au cours des heures qu'ils ont passées à traquer le mystérieux individu.

Boo : On a maintenant la certitude que c'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons...

Gardevoir : Falco, Olimar, Pauline et Salopa sont mes principaux suspects. Ils ne sont pas sur le bâteau avec nous, comment ne pas s'interroger à leur sujet ?

Pichu : Il ne faut pas oublier que Bootique, Robette, Toadette, Birdo, Tails, Ike, Raya, Perry, Amy, Sonic et Parakarry sont des suspects...

Dame Bouh : Et si c'est une personne extérieure, les plus enclins à nous embêter sont Waluigi, Vaati et Metaknight.

Boo : Le dernier est un gros traître !

Pichu : Je nous souhaite bonne chance, en espérant que l'on passe tous les quatre cette épreuve.

Dame Bouh : C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas loin de la demi-finale...

Gardevoir : Oui, ça aura été rapide cette fois, je pense.

Boo : Oui, mais c'est toujours aussi éprouvant...

Pichu : On ne pourra pas dire que nous n'avons pas eu notre lot d'aventure...

Dame Bouh : Au moins il y a eu plus d'évènements que les autres fois.

17h25 : Link, Daisy, Toady et Toad profitent de la piscine du Paquebot Daisy pour s'amuser un peu.

Toady : Ah, ça fait du bien de se reposer dans de l'eau chaude comme ça !

Link : C'est clair ! **SPLACH** Hey ! J'ai rien fait !

Daisy : Bah je sais, c'était pour s'amuser…tu n'as jamais fait de bataille d'eau de ta vie ou quoi ?

Toad : Si c'est le cas, c'est un gros coincé de la vie !

Link : Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !

Toady : Aaaaaaah !

17h48 : Toujours en train d'explorer, Parakarry, Raya et Perry tombent dans un tunnel. Ils atterrissent dans une salle de jeu et découvrent les autres éliminés en train de jouer à Mario Kart.

Ike : Ayez peur du pouvoir du tutu !

Amy : Bouffe-toi ma carapace rouge salle ordure !

Ike : Haha ! Toujours premier !

Tails : Plus pour très longtemps, Birdo lorgne sur ta place !

Sonic : ENCORE UN NUAGE ZAP ? FAIS CHIER !

Toadette : Pas de chance Sonic ! Hé ! MAIS C'EST QU'IL ME L'A REFILE !

Birdo : Yes ! Je suis première !

Robette : Pourquoi je ne lance pas de lasers ? C'est nul !

Bootique : Lance ce que tu as, c'est encore mieux qu'un laser.

Robette : J'ai des doutes, rien ne vaut mon laser !

Birdo : Oui, la ligne d'arrivée ! NOES une tortue bleue !

Ike : WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! J'ai gagné !

Amy : Deuxième !

Tails : Troi- ARGH !

Birdo : Troisième, j'ai eu chaud !

Tails : Quatrième... Ca peut aller, je trouve...

Sonic : Oui, c'est à mon tour d'arriver ! NON ROBETTE ! Pourquoi moi ?

Robette : Merci Bill-Balle !

Toadette : Sixième, j'étais pas en forme...

Bootique : Non ! Dernière !

Raya, Perry, Parakarry : On joue nous aussi !

18h00 : Toute le monde est rassemblé dans la cuisine car Kirby et Flora ont insisté sur ce point là. Papy Bibi arrive tout en chanson ce qui a pour effet de faire boucher les oreilles aux candidats.

Papy Bibi : Comment avez-vous trouvé cette épreuve ?

Tous : Plutôt sympa en fait.

Papy Bibi : Content de savoir que ça vous a plu ! Si vous le voulez bien, je vais recueillir les résultats, quelqu'un a t'il une déclaration à faire ?

Tails : J'ai 50% de chance de me tromper et donc 50% de chance de gagner.

Parakarry : Je suis un boulet.

Tous : BOULET !

Yoshi : J'ai perdu la bouteille d'alcool que je chérissais depuis mon plus jeune âge...

Papy Bibi : Bon, je vais d'abord vous dire qui suspecte qui, d'accord ?

Mario & Goombario : Big Bison Aka Charlie Trisk.

Mario : C'est qui ce gars ?

Goombario : Il était dans les fichiers nationaux.

Mario : T.T

Peach & Samus : Doudoune Blanche.

Kirby & Flora : Ronald Mac Donald.

Yoshi & Naheul : La Princesse de Clèves.

Bloups & Pikachu : Pikachu.

Boo & Dame Bouh : Metaknight.

Pichu & Gardevoir : Waluigi.

Birdo : Robette.

Toadette : Robette.

Bootique : Robette.

Robette : Parakarry.

Parakarry : Danonimo.

Tails : Boidin.

Amy, Sonic, Ike, Daisy, Link, Toad, Toady, Raya, Perry : Robette.

Robette est très suspectée...

Mario : Normal, cette conne est capable du pire comme du pire !

Robette : Merci, tes compliments sont très appréciés !

Papy Bibi : Il n'y a pas qu'elle, les réponses de cinq des équipes encore dans la course sont connes ! Notamment la tienne

Mario : C'est celle du champignon moisi nommé Goombario. Moi, je dormais.

Papy Bibi : Bref. Au moins une personne a décroché le gros lot ! Il s'agit de...Tails ! Bravo !

Boo : Hein ? Ce débile a réussi mais pas nous ?

Ike : Tails est un génie.

Dame Bouh : Et toi un débile en tutu !

Tails : J'ai deviné grâce à mon invention qui a explosé aujourd'hui même.

Tous : Paix à son âme.

Tails : Bref, ce décimètre pouvait localiser la couenne de phoque, et il a explosé.

Birdo : Nous n'avons pas les même valeurs. Mes inventions n'explosent pas...

Tails : Justement, c'est grâce à ceci que j'ai deviné qui était le mécréant. Je vous explique : quand mon invention a repéré de la couenne de phoque, je me suis dit que c'était soit Papy Bibi, soit Boidin. Le fait qu'il ait explosé m'a juste indiqué qu'il y avait une trop grande quantité de couenne. Et comme nous le savons tous, Boidin a beaucoup plus de graisse que Papy Bibi.

Yoshi : C'est faux, comment peux-tu dénigrer la magnifique Boidin ?

Boidin, explosant un mur : Alors, contents de me voir les minables ?

Goombario & Yoshi : OUI !

Les autres : NON !

Boidin : On va pas être copains !

Tous : ON SAIT !

Boidin : Je voulais juste applaudir Bloups, Pikachu, Flora et Kirby. En particulier les deux derniers. Je me baladais avec un panneau indiquant que c'était moi et il y avait des tas d'indices qui les entouraient.

Pikachu : Pika Pika-a !

Bloups, donnant un coup de tentacule à Pikachu : BLOUPS ! TG !

Kirby : Je suis sidéré.

Flora : Moi de même, je n'y avais vu que du feu.

Boo : -_-

Peach : Je vous comprends.

Samus : La même !

Lakitu : Salut les morues !

Boidin : Vil demeuré ! Reviens tout de suite ici !

Daisy : NAON ! Mon bâteau !

C'était trop tard, Boidin venait de défoncer un autre mur.

Papy Bibi : Bon, on va revenir au campement. Oh, et Tails, tu as le droit de choisir une équipe parmi les sept restantes. Cette équipe pourra accéder à la demi-finale !

Tails : Hmmm... Bloups et Pikachu !

Bloups, lançant Pikachu dans un mur : Bloups ! \o/

Pikachu : Pika ?

Mario : Au fait... On va faire comment vu que le campement est détruit ?

Gardevoir : J'imagine que nous allons devoir reprendre le bateau ?

Daisy : Je préfèrerais qu'on le laisse en dehors de tout ça.

Link : Peut-être que le loft des perdants pourra tous nous héberger ?

19h22 : Au loft des perdants, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, la bataille fait rage. Les Pikmin ont été surpris en train de prendre des photos pour les diffuser dans des revues people et sont contraints de rejoindre la bataille.

Pikmin Bleu : Il est temps de montrer de quoi on est capable !

Pikmin Jaune : On va le faire ?

Pikmin Rouge : Oui, j'en ai bien peur...

Pikmins Bleu, Rouge, Jaune : Révélons nos pouvoirs et arrêtons de nous cacher !

Pikmin Bleu : La douceur des vagues bleues : BLUEBERRY !

Pikmin Rouge : L'ardeur des flammes rouges : REDHEAD !

Pikmin Jaune : La grandeur des orages jaunes : YELLOWZAP !

Pikmins : Nous sommes les Pikmin Rangers !

Les trois Pikmin étaient désormais dotés d'un casque laissant passer leur tige, d'une cape et d'une combinaison assortis à leur couleur. Ceci provoqua l'hilarité des quatre autres combattants. Yellowzap fut le premier à réagir. Il se jeta sur Olimar, lui donna un coup de tige suivi d'un coup de pied et l'électrocuta en posant une main sur sa combinaison. Tout de suite après, Redhead lança un torrent de flammes en direction de Pauline et Salopa qui esquivèrent de justesse. Malheureusement, elles se prirent Falco en pleine poire qui volait à cause d'une vague envoyée par Blueberry. Et le combat reprit de plus belle...

19h30 : Le Paquebot Daisy arrive à destination. Très rapidement, une trentaine de personnages en tout genre en sort et se dirige vers le loft des perdants. Une fois arrivés, ils constatent avec effroi que le loft n'est plus et qu'une bataille acharnée a lieu.

Peach : Ce sont les Pikmin Rangers ! Ils sont trop cool et sexy !

Parakarry : Je suis fan ! Oh... Il manque Whitestrom et Purplelade !

Link : Mais tu as raison... Wahou, leurs opposants sont quand même super balèzes !

Samus : J'espère qu'ils vont prononcer leur réplique culte !

Yoshi, hystérique : Hiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis un fanboy ! Oh, Redhead m'a fait un clin d'oeil, je tombe dans les pommes !

Samus : Faites qu'ils prononcent cette phrase !

Robette : GO REDHEAD ! Fire your lazer !

Pikmin Rangers : Nous sommes les gentils et nous gagnerons toujours contre les méchants !

Samus : OUI !

Toady : Blueberry, t'es mon favori !

Flora : Allez Yellowzap, t'es le meilleur !

Et c'est ainsi que se termina cette journée. N'ayant rien à faire, les occupants de l'île regardèrent une féroce rixe.


	9. Chapter 9

Précédemment, quasiment tous les personnages, à l'exception de Pauline, Salopa, Olimar, Falco, Yellowzap, Redhead et Blueberry, étaient coincés sur le Paquebot Daisy. Apprenant que quelqu'un avait poussé le bateau à la mer, pendant qu'ils dormaient, ils se mirent à la recherche du coupable. La personne ou l'équipe découvrant la vérité pouvait immuniser ou être immunisée, accédant ainsi à la demi-finale de cette édition. Au final, c'est Tails qui découvrit la vérité, il décida de laisser Bloups & Pikachu poursuivre l'aventure. Une fois rentrés sur l'île Crabbino, ils se rendirent compte que le loft des perdants était détruit et que sept personnages se battaient. Ils passèrent donc la nuit à la belle étoile.

1h40 : Les candidats se réveillent tous en sursaut : Flora fait une nouvelle crise de diarhée aiguë. C'est la panique, surtout parce que Flora ne sait pas où se trouvent les toilettes ! Les rescapés s'organisent en petits groupes tandis que les autres agonisent près du loft.

Groupe 1 : Peach, Daisy, Samus, Dame Bouh, Birdo, Toadette.

Groupe 2 : Olimar, Yoshi, Kirby, Ike, Falco.

Groupe 3 : Robette, Gardevoir, Tails, Toady, Boo.

Groupe 4 : Parakarry, Perry, Raya, Naheul.

Groupe 5 : Goombario.

Touchés : Link, Pikachu, Bloups, Bootique, Pauline, Salopa, Toad, Pichu, Redhead, Blueberry, Yellowzap, Mario, Amy, Sonic.

Menace : Flora.

2h23 : MENACE tente encore de découvrir où sont les toilettes et ne remarque pas le GROUPE 4 qui passait au même endroit. Prise de spasmes, la MENACE éjecte un fluide marronâtre de son caleçon contenance 20 litres.

Parakarry : Oh ! Un feu d'artifice droit devant !

Naheul : BOULET !

Raya : On dirait qu'il pleut...

Perry : Il pleut de la merde ! Perryhihihihi !

Dans un geste de désespoir, Naheul s'empara de Perry et la brandit au dessus de leurs têtes. L'ombrelle ouvrit grand la bouche et stocka la matière fécale.

Parakarry : HELP ME !

Raya, chantant : Il nous a déjà aidé ce petit enfoiré !

Naheul : C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ?

Perry : Je me sens mal ! Perryhihihi-BLEUARHG

Et c'est de cette manière que la MENACE mit fin au règne du GROUPE 4. Suite à cet évènement, Perry décida de rejoindre les rangs de Flora, désormais en quête des toilettes elle aussi. Les trois autres se traînèrent vers le groupe des TOUCHES.

3h52 : Les MENACES sont désormais paumées au beau milieu de l'île. Elles arrosent copieusement le Temple Ancien en passant. Le GROUPE 2 qui c'était installé dans ce refuge fut annihilé en un instant.

Olimar : ELLE A DÛ BOUFFER DES OGM ! A BAS LES OGM !

Ike : Tails, j'espère que tu t'en sortiras mieux que moi...

Yoshi : Je n'ai pas pu savourer mon dernier repas !

Kirby : A qui le dis-tu...

Falco : MA CRÊME SUPER BG ! QUELLE HORREUR ! JE SUIS BEAU !

4h24 : Les TOUCHES méditent sur le sens de la vie.

Pichu : Ca sert à quoi de vivre si c'est pour que des catastrophes se passent tous les jours ?

Tous : A RIEN !

Pichu : Ca sert à quoi de vivre si c'est pour mourir à cause de la merde ?

Tous : A RIEN !

Pichu : Ca sert à quoi de vivre alors qu'on va tous mourir un jour ?

Tous : A RIEN !

Pichu : Coupons-nous les veines avec un cutter ! Tous ensemble ! BE EMO !

Tous : NON !

Pichu : Content de voir qu'il vous reste un semblant de lucidité.

5h26 : Flora et Perry découvrent enfin les toilettes. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux. Les deux menaces sont donc obligées de se battre. Perry termina le combat avant qu'il ne commence en racontant ses rêves à Flora.

BILAN DE LA MISSION :

Ennemis Détruits : 0

Retournement de Veste : 1

Alliés Vaincus : 20

Survivants : 12

Bilan : 2/3 des forces alliées vaincus.

6h30 : Les personnes touchées par l'infection de Flora se lavent toutes. La majorité des filles est ravie de constater qu'elle n'a pas été touchée par Flora.

Birdo : C'est une bonne idée de dormir à l'écart des gars.

Daisy : A la base c'est pour éviter les pervers comme Link, mais c'est vrai que nous avons eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup-là.

Peach : Flora a franchement été héroïque sur ce coup, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas vu Link qui rampait pour mater...

Toadette : En fait, elle a voulu s'éloigner de nous mais a trébuché à cause de ce salop ? Heu, je veux dire, de ce méchant bonhomme. **Sourire Innocent**

Samus : C'est parce que je suis trop bonne ! Dans tous les sens du terme !

Peach : Ouais, on est mieux que Pauline & Salopa !

Pauline & Salopa : Mais ta gueule...

Dame Bouh : Fermez tous vos gueules !

Boo : Quelle solution radicale... S'ils ferment leurs bouches, l'audimat va chuter et personne ne pourra repartir avec le pognon...

Gardevoir : C'est vrai que c'est déjà nul, mais si on nous enlève la récompense, cela sera encore plus nul...

Pichu : On pourra toujours rendre visite à Bowser et Watt.

Sur le plateau...

Watt : Bordel ! Heu, Bowser ! On vient de recevoir une lettre provenant du corbeau !

Bowser : Et alors ? T'es pas une femme politique et moi non plus alors on s'en fout pas mal !

Watt : C'est pas faux...

6h23 : Flora et Perry arrivent près du tas de cendre situé à l'ancien emplacement de l'ancien Loft des Perdants. Alors que tous les autres pensaient voir des immondices, ils se rendent compte qu'elles sont parfaitement propres.

Flora : Nous avons « convaincu » les gens de la production avec des « arguments ».

Perry : Perryhihihi !

Mario : ZZZzzz...

Toad : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai de gros doutes.

Toadette : Je te comprends...

7h28 : Les sept équipes encore en lice se rendent sur la plage. Papy Bibi est venu leur chercher pour leur dire que c'était beaucoup plus simple de faire la différenciation entre les deux groupes. En fait, ce n'est pas la vraie raison...

Boidin : PLUS VITE, ESCLAVES !

Nick : Fouettez-moi !

La grosse fouetta le hérisson rouge masochiste et se tourna vers les autres larbins. Devant elle s'étalait un chantier de reconstruction du loft. Tous les candidats éliminés ou ne faisant pas partie des équipes s'afféraient autour des différents ateliers. Boidin avait réfléchi à ce plan machiavélique : elle avait écarté Daisy de ses amis en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait gagné un pain au raisin lunaire. Daisy était d'abord sceptique (pas comme les fosses, lol) devant tant de connerie, mais se ravisa en se disant que cela faisait des lunes depuis qu'elle avait mangé une succulente vienoiserie. Ayant le champ libre, Boidin mit son plan à exécution.

Falco : OU EST CETTE CONASSE DE DAISY ? ELLE AURAIT PU NOUS SAUVER !

Toady : Et ils sont où les autres ? REVOLUTION !

Boidin : Oh, merci de m'avoir fait penser à eux, le champi moisi !

Toady : Je suis moins moisi que ton haleine !

Tous : Il a raison.

7h32 : Boidin arrive au campement à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle décide d'annoncer les résultats de l'élimination.

Boidin : Je vais être un brin sadique...

Tous : (Comme d'habitude, quoi.)

Goombario & Yoshi : Tiens donc ? Cela n'est pourtant pas dans vos habitudes ! Vous êtes tellement raffinée...

Boidin : Vous me charmez... Bon ! Peach et Samus, Pichu et Gardevoir, Kirby et Flora, vous êtes sauvés !

Bloups : BLOUPS ! YAY !

Pikachu : PikaPika !

Bloups, en levant un de ses tentacules : Bloups ?

Pikachu, acquiesçant : Pika Pika-a !

Bloups frappa Pikachu à répétition.

Boidin : Malheureusement, ce sont Boo & Dame Bouh qui restent... Je suis désolé pour vous deux...

Mario et Naheul : Et nous ?

Boidin : Je vais vous envoyer au Goulag ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

7h40 : Boidin est de retour au loft des perdants. Elle a perdu du temps à cause des quatre perdants qu'elle traînait derrière elle.

Boidin, lançant Naheul et Mario : Allez vous deux ! Aidez à la reconstruction !

Mario : ZZZzzz…

Naheul : (Ah la grognasse !)

Yoshi : Devrions-nous aider nous aussi à la reconstruction ?

Goombario : J'aimerais tant vous rendre service !

Boidin : Mais non voyons, nous allons siroter des coktails pendant qu'ils feront tout le travail ! C'est une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ?

On pouvait voir les esclaves qui faisaient des signes négatifs de la tête pour faire comprendre aux deux autres que ce n'était pas bien. Malheureusement pour eux, Goombario et Yoshi ne comprenaient pas la subtilité de leur message.

Yoshi & Goombario : Assurément.

9h24 : Bloups tabasse encore Pikachu qui l'a électrocuté plus de vingt fois pendant son sommeil. Peach, Samus, Flora et Kirby conversent amicalement à propos de choses banales. On sent que c'est bientôt la fin de l'émission. Boo, Dame Bouh, Pichu et Gardevoir se rendent dans la forêt pour trouver de la nourriture et rencontrent un trio stupide.

Gardevoir : Je pense que tout le monde a déjà compris de qui il s'agissait.

Dame Bouh : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Lapouffe : On ouvre un stand de sushis.

Troopa Jr : Tenez, la dégustation est gratuite !

Sandbag : Nous asservirons le monde grâce à notre boutique de Sushis !

Lapouffe : Et mes capacités de journaliste sans précédent !

Troopa Jr : Et ma haine pour Mario et sa bande d'amis débiles !

Boo : C'est toi le débile, désolé de te l'apprendre. Que tu veuilles prendre ta revanche une fois, j'aurais compris, mais tu t'es fait latté au moins six fois ! N'importe qui aurait déjà compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Troopa Jr : Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Pichu : On avait remarqué.

11h28 : Alors que Bloups tente de noyer Pikachu en vain, les quatre autres essaient de faire du saut en longueur.

Peach : Oui ! Moi je peux flotter !

Flora : Je peux voler !

Kirby : Moi aussi !

Samus : Je peux appeler Ridley, mon esclave !

Tous : . . . En fait ça sert un peu à rien qu'on fasse un concours dans ce cas là…

Samus : On pourrait bastonner ?

Kirby : Mais qui ?

A côté, on pouvait voir Bloups et Pikachu en train de se battre.

Flora : Tu me poses une colle…

Peach : Je sais ! On va créer un petit groupe !

Samus : Un groupe de quoi ?

Peach : Le Champi Hit-Five !

Samus : Mais même moi je sais compter jusqu'à cinq, et nous ne sommes que quatre...

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Flora : J'ai soif.

Samus : J'ai envie de baston.

Peach : Bloups pourrait toujours nous rejoindre et occuper la batterie. Une batterie à l'effigie de Pikachu bien entendu.

Et c'est ainsi que se forma le groupe phare du Royaume Champignon. Peach au chant, Samus à la guitare, Bloups à la batterie, Flora au tambourin et Kirby au clavier. Le seul petit problème, c'est que Samus cassait plus ses guitares en s'en servant d'armes, que le tambourin de Flora était inutile, et que Kirby ne savait pas jouer du synthé et préférait l'harmonica. Après plusieurs changement, Peach resta au chant, Bloups resta à la batterie, Samus passa au synthé, Flora apprit à se servir d'un saxophone, Kirby se mit à jouer de la flute de paon et Pikachu fut intégré au groupe en tant que guitariste. Le groupe fut alors renommé le Champi Hit-Five Point Five, car Pikachu ne comptait pas comme une personne à part entière.

12h28 : Les quatre personnes parties chercher la nourriture reviennent Elles se sentent étrangement ballonées. Kirby s'occupe de cuisiner, et l'on décide de laisser Boo pour le surveiller.

Kirby : (Mmh... Ca manque de guimauve...)

Kirby prit Boo et le lança dans la marmite.

Boo : MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Dame Bouh arriva sur les lieux du crime et baffa Kirby plusieurs fois avant de sortir Boo de la marmite.

Boo & Dame Bouh : è_é

Kirby : ^o^''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Peach : C'est bizarre, Gardevoir ne marche pas droit.

Samus : Pichu non plus.

Peach : Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils... ?

Samus : S'ils ont osé se saouler sans nous, il va y avoir une effusion de sang.

13h54 : Nos cinq équipes attendent avec impatience l'arrivée de Boidin. Ils regardent à l'horizon mais ne pensent pas du tout à lever les yeux. Dommage, car le bond de Boidin cause un tremblement de terre qui envoie les dix participants sur l'île Céleste.

Flora : Elle a troublé ma digestion.

Kirby : On ne devrait pas faire d'efforts après manger.

Pichu : Le problème c'est que tu bouffes tout le temps.

Boidin : Salut bande de soumis !

Papy Bibi : Re lé cop1 ! Hem, désolé, je discutais en compagnie d'aimables internautes.

Samus : Traduction en cours : « Je chattais sur Sky. »

Tous : O_O

Papy Bibi : Mais non voyons ! Ils m'initiaient à l'art d'internet !

Gardevoir : C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très doué avec un ordinateur.

Papy Bibi : Mais... ? Que vois-je ? Seriez-vous malades ? Vos teints on viré au violet.

Boidin : Ils ont du tomber dans mon piège ! Ca tombe bien, c'étaient les plus intelligents !

/FLASHBACK\

Boidin : Si vous ne faites pas ça, je vous colle dans une salle insonorisée.

Team Braguette : OKAY ! On mettra des trucs dégoutants dans nos sushis ainsi que de l'euphorisant !

/FIN DU FLASHBACK\

Boo : Mais c'est de la triche !

Boidin : Je sais et j'aime ça !

Dame Bouh : C'est trop HAHAHAHIHOUHU !

Elle se tordit de rire au sol.

Peach : Si Yoshi était là, il comprendrait que la drogue c'est pas bon pour la santé !

Samus : Mais elle n'est pas droguée ! Elle est juste en train de se rouler par terre !

Peach : Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Kirby : On se dépêche, j'ai faim !

Papy Bibi : Je vous propose de chanter une magnifique chanson en attendant Lakitu !

Tous : NON !

Un silence inconfortable prit place peu après.

Papy Bibi : Je pourrais toujours-

Tous : NON !

Lakitu : Salut les baltringues ! Vous êtes prêts pour le Quizz ?

Une voix lointaine : OH OUUUUUUUUUUUI !

Boo : C'est Salopa ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! BOUHOUHOUHOU !

Flora : On dirait qu'il pleure quand il rit...

Kirby : Ou alors c'est le fait qu'il se soit pris un Bloc dans la figure.

Lakitu : Bon, la grosse truie et le vieux moisi, allez vous installer là-bas !

Papy Bibi : Je suis outré !

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS !

Lakitu : Rien à foutre !

Lakitu appuya sur un bouton d'une télécommande et un plateau télé apparut instantanément. Les cinq équipes furent réparties en cinq blocs comportant chacun un buzzeur. Boidin occupa les deux tiers des chaises réservées au public tandis que Papy Bibi prit place sur une moitié de chaise. Les cinq équipes se mirent à crier et à applaudir leur future déchéance puis Lakitu prit sa place de présentateur et insulta copieusement toutes les personnes présentes.

Lakitu : Mauvais jour et allez vous faire traire ! Nous allons maintenant voir à quel point les participants sont cons ! Quelques mots ?

Boo, Gardevoir, Dame Bouh, Pichu : Je me sens mal...

Lakitu : C'est le poids de la vérité qui vous accable ! Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, une fois que vous aurez consciences que vous êtes cons, vous deviendrez comme ceux-là !

Peach, Samus, Flora, Kirby : En effet !

Lakitu : Bon, je vous explique les règles : l'équipe qui a le moins de point à chaque transition...dégage ! Bon débarras !

Boidin : (J'aime pas ce Lakitu, il me pique la vedette !)

Lakitu : On commence ! Comment s'appelle le héros du Royaume Champignon ?

« Certaines de ces questions étaient tirées par les cheveux », déclara Peach une fois l'épreuve passée.

Bloups : BLOUPS !

Lakitu : FAUX ! Tu perds deux points, bâtard ! Qui a écrit le livre Mario & Luigi : Partenaires du Temps ?

Dame Bouh : Kylie HIHIHIHI !

Lakitu : Faux ! Dix points en moins parce que j'aime pas vos tronches !

« Je suis très content que Lakitu se soit montré impartial » nous a dit Kirby une fois que le jeu était terminé.

Lakitu : Comment s'appelle la princesse des Boo ?

Boo : BOUHOUHOU !

Lakitu : NON CONNARD ! Putain, vous êtres vraiment cons !

Dame Bouh : Mais c'est moi looooooooooooooooole !

Lakitu : Moins trente points ! Dernière question pour cette manche ! Comment je m'appelle ?

Boo : Lakitu !

Samus : Oui, c'est ça la réponse !

Lakitu : Bien joué bonnasse ! Les deux Boo, vous êtes éliminés !

Réaction des Perdants :

Boo : Je ne comprends pas, on avait pourtant tous les atouts de notre côté. Il faut croire qu'ils ont été plus intelligents que nous...

Dame Bouh : Puis les questions étaient dures aussi ! GWA HIHOU !

Lakitu : Vous êtes prêts pour la deuxième manche ?

Pikachu : PIKA !

Lakitu : Ta gueule ! Qui a été-

Pikachu : PIKA !

Bloups, fouettant Pikachu : BLOUPS !

Lakitu : Moins cent points pour le mollusque et la souris ! Je me demande comment vous allez vous rattraper... Bon ! Combien d'enfants Bowser a t-il eu ?

Peach : Zéro ! Il n'a jamais été enceint !

Lakitu : Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça... Bon, pas grave, j'ajoute dix points de pénalité à Bloups et Pikachu parce qu'ils me font chier. Ils sont à moins cent douze points. Bon, qui est le plus gros porc du monde entier ?

Pichu : T'es sûr que c'est pas truie ? HAHAHAHA !

Gardevoir : Je pense qu'il parlait de Boidin ! FUFUFUFU !

Lakitu : NON ! Je vous fous cinquante points en moins comme ça vous serez jartés à la prochaine manche !

« J'ai bien aimé le fait que Lakitu ne nous explique pas ses intentions lorsqu'il donnait les points. » fut ce que Flora nous dit une fois le jeu terminé.

Lakitu : Boidin et Papy Bibi sont sur une barque. Papy Bibi tombe à l'eau, qui reste t-il ?

Flora : Personne parce que Boidin est trop grosse et fait couler la barque ?

Lakitu : C'EST UNE BONNE REPONSE ! Dernière question !

Boidin : Vaurien ! Chacal !

Lakitu : Ah-hem... Combien coûte un Champi Séché ?

Pikachu : PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Bloups, levant deux tentacules : Deux Pièces ! Bloups !

Lakitu : Correct mais vous dégagez quand même ! Cassos !

Réaction des perdants :

Bloups : Bloups...

Pikachu : Pikachu.

Lakitu : Oh là là c'est chaud !

Raya : Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah ! Vous êtes chauds ! Ce soir !

Perry : Chaude comme un radiateur ! Perryhihihi !

Lakitu : Comment s'appelle la plus grande pouffiasse intergalactique ?

Peach : J'ai le droit à plusieurs réponses ?

Lakitu : On peut toujours s'arranger... **Cin d'oeil révélateur**

Peach, n'ayant pas capté le signe explicite de Lakitu : Pauline, Salopa, Boidin, Krystal, Lara et Harmonie !

Lakitu : Correct ! Comment s'appelle la baguette la pluis puissante du monde ?

Kirby : La baguette de pain !

Lakitu : Faux. Désolé, mais je vais devoir pénaliser Pichu et Gardevoir pour la peine !

Flora : Oh, tant pis !

Lakitu : Putain, c'est pas la forme aujourd'hui ! Allez, dernière question, quel est l'air souvent chanté par Papy Bibi ?

Papy Bibi : Oh, je sais ! JE SAIS !

Lakitu : Mais ta gueule ! Phoque you comme on dit chez toi !

Kirby : Sonate pour une Tomate !

Lakitu : ET C'EST BON ! Pichu et Gardevoir, dégagez !

Réaction des perdants :

Pichu : Je n'ai rien vu venir, j'ai été mystifié !

Gardevoir : Ces sushis étaient les choses les plus horribles que j'ai jamais goûtées...

Lakitu : C'est l'heure que vous attendez tous ! Les deux équipes restantes vont s'affronter dans un Match sans merci ! Nous allons faire un petit bac ! Voici les cases que vous allez devoir remplir : Prénom Garçon, Prénom Fille, Animal, Couleur, Partie du Corps Humain, Objet, Personnage Célèbre, Aliment ou Recette de Cuisine, Métier et Onomatopées ! Il y a trois lettres, on commence avec la lettre P ! Go !

Peach & Samus : Péteur, Pétasse, Poulait, Rose, Pénisse, Perele, Peach, Pattes, Prostituée, Prout.

Flora & Kirby : Pouni, Parlotte, Piroxaine, Jone, Pénisse, Bavoare, Peach, Pitch, Préparateur de Nourriture, Proute.

Lakitu : Je pense qu'il y a égalité... Et très bonne orthographe !

Kirby, Flora, Peach, Samus : On sait pas si on va pouvoir continuer sur notre lancée...

Hakima : Je suis une ouinneuse !

Lakitu : Lettre S !

Peach & Samus : SuperPéteur, SuperPétasse, SuperPoulait, SuperRose, SuperPénisse, SuperPerele, SuperPeach, SuperPattes, SuperProstituée, SuperProut.

Flora & Kirby : SupraPouni, SupraParlotte, SupraPiroxaine, SupraJone, SupraPénisse, SupraBavoare, SupraPeach, SupraPitch, SupraPréparateur de Nourriture, SupraProute.

Lakitu : Encore une égalité parfaite ! Mais vous êtes vraiment cons quand même ! Dernière avec la lettre H !

Peach & Samus : HypraPéteur, HypraPétasse, HypraPoulait, HypraRose, HypraPénisse, HypraPerele, HypraPeach, HypraPattes, HypraProstituée, HypraProut.

Flora & Kirby : HyperPouni, HyperParlotte, HyperePiroxaine, HyperJone, HyperPénisse, HyperBavoare, HyperPeach, HyperPitch, HyperPréparateur de Nourriture, HyperProute.

Lakitu : Encore une égalité parfaite ? Ah non, je suis désolé, mais je viens de détecter une erreur d'orthographe... Kirby et Flora, vous avez mis un « e » à « Hyper », vous allez donc devoir nous quitter...

Peach : Ca veut dire qu'on a gagné ?

Samus : BASTON ! On gagne tous les quizs !

Réaction des Candidats :

Flora : J'ai été distraite par les voluptueuses formes de Boidin. Elle m'a fait pensé à un Boudin pendant l'espace d'un instant et j'ai perdu à cause de cela...

Kirby : Nous avons fait preuve de négligence. Bravo à Samus et à Peach qui ont été des adversaires coriaces.

20h34 : Après avoir attendu pendant près de trois heures un taxi, les cinq équipes rentrent au campement. Gardevoir s'est calmée (elle a mangé moins de sushis que les autres) et mène le groupe.

Gardevoir : Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'ayiez pas compris que personne ne viendrait vous chercher.

Bloups, fronçant les sourcils : Bloups !

Gardevoir : Oui je sais que tu ne peux pas communiquer avec les autres, mais avec un crayon et un papier ça devrait être possible...

Bloups : Bloups... ^^'

21h12 : Toujours sous l'effet des sushis, Pichu, Boo et Dame Bouh sont enfermés dans une chambre dans le loft venant d'être reconstruit. Tout le reste des habitants de la petite île profite de la télévision pour se faire une soirée DVD. Après quelques échauffourées, Link propose à tout le monde de laisser choisir Pikachu. Mauvaise idée, Pikachu choisit un DVD et ils doivent regarder les Teletubbies. Tout le monde « félicite » Link pour son idée géniale.


	10. Chapter 10

Dans l'épisode précédent, Peach et Samus s'étaient qualifiées pour la Finale de cette quatrième saison, face à Kirby et Flora qui avaient fait une faute d'orthographe. Boo, Dame Bouh, Pichu et Gardevoir avaient été lamentablement drogués et éliminés suite à une consommation de sushis provenant du stand de la Team Braguette. Pour clore cette journée, toutes les personnes se trouvant sur l'île avaient décidé de se retrouver dans le Loft des Perdants pour regarder quelques DVD…

3h23 : Après plus de cinq heures à regarder les Teletubbies, toute la population du loft, excepté Pikachu qui danse encore devant la télévision, est endormie. Enfermés dans la chambre, Boo, Dame Bouh et Pichu frappent la porte pour qu'on les laisse sortir.

Boo : A l'aide ! On nous a enfermés !

Pichu : Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Pikachu, de l'autre côté de la porte : Pika-Pika-ah !

Dame Bouh : Oh l'enfoiré ! Si je mets la main dessus, je vais le-

Cette scène fut coupée puis censurée pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes.

Dame Bouh : Quoi ? On censure mes propos et on ne fait rien quand Daisy tabasse Link ?

Boo : C'est parce que tout le monde aime voir Link en train de se faire frapper.

Pichu : Puis c'est toujours marrant de voir une déformation différente à chaque fois qu'il se fait buter !

3h53 : Ce n'est qu'une demie-heure plus tard que Boo et Dame Bouh pensent à traverser la porte ainsi qu'à délivrer Pichu. Ils reprennent leurs esprits et se dirigent vers le salon où ils voient un spectacle pour le moins effrayant.

Tous : O_O

Pikachu : PIKA PIKA !

Pikachu effectuait une danse nuptiale sur un tas de corps.

5h58 : Après avoir secoué et réveillé quasiment tout le monde, les trois compères demandent des explications.

Daisy : Mais c'est à cause de ce con de Link ! Il a demandé à Pikachu de choisir un DVD et ce crétin a choisi les Teletubbies !

Link : C'est pas de ma faute si les gens ne pouvaient pas se mettre d'accord ! Puis… Il faut dire que moi seul ait le charisme nécessaire pour être chef de groupe.

Birdo : Et mon bazooka, tu l'as vu ?

Link : Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si t'es moche avec ton groin rose et ton nœud papillon rouge sur la tête !

Toadette : SOLIDARITE FEMININE !

Les filles : OUAIS !

Les garçons : NOUS AUSSI ON VEUT LE FRAPPER !

Les filles : D'ACCORD !

Tous : OUAIS !

Pikachu : Pika ?

Daisy : Laissez-moi la tête !

Tails et Ike : Laissez-nous la partie en dessous de la ceinture !

Link : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

6h30 : Flora et Kirby sont décidés à faire la cuisine et sont encore plus décidés à ne pas laisser Dame Bouh les aider. Ils sont approuvés de vive voix par Olimar, Sonic et Amy.

Sonic : Je veux vivre moi ! Tu n'as qu'à cuisiner pour les gens qui en ont marre de leur vie pourrie !

Amy : C'est vrai, ta bouffe est encore plus efficace que n'importe quel autre chose pour euthanasier quelqu'un !

Olimar : C'EST DE LA MERDE POURRIE !

Redhead, à Dame Bouh : Hé, Olimar a dit que tu puais la merde.

Yellowzap, à Dame Bouh : Il a aussi ajouté que tu avais une haleine de chacal.

Blueberry, à Dame Bouh : C'est pas tout ! Il a dit que tu étais une grognasse de nudiste qui se tapait tout le monde au Manoir Boo…

Dame Bouh : Cet…Olimar…Va…CREVER !

C'est ainsi qu'Olimar se fit battre par Dame Bouh, sous le regard amusé de la population du loft.

Falco : MON DIEU ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS BEAU C'EST PAS CROYABLE !

Pauline : Qu'est-ce que t'es chiant aussi !

Toad : C'est pas faux.

Toady : Mais c'est Falco ! ^^

Salopa : Bah toi aussi t'es con et chiant, et je ne fais pas de remarques comme ça.

Toady : Grrr… BASTON !

Voyant que tout cela allait bientôt dégénérer, et ayant le soucis de protéger la nourriture, Flora et Kirby dégagèrent les combattants dehors.

Boidin : Hop Hop Hop !

Kirby et Flora dégagèrent aussi Boidin.

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS !

La grosse truie vit alors une baston à l'extérieur. Elle ne fit ni une ni deux et les rejoignit rapidement.

7h40 : Boidin a fini de rouer de coups les autres combattants et s'avance désormais dans le loft pour annoncer le résultat des votes.

Boidin : Alors, avec 18% des voix, Boo et Dame Bouh se cassent ! Dégagez !

Boo : Bah on reste là, on va pas partir sur la plage où il n'y a personne.

Boidin : Avec 36% des voix du public, Bloups et Pikachu restent !

Boidin leur donna une baffe qui les fit voler à côté de Peach et Samus.

Samus : Si je ne reste pas… Il y aura de la baston dans l'air.

Peach : Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai trop peur à l'idée de devoir partir…

Naheul : Mais vous êtes connes ou quoi ? Vous êtes déjà qualifiées !

Peach et Samus : Bah oui.

Mario : Laisse tomber… ZZZzzz…

Yoshi : HONHI !

Parakarry : PARAKARRY !

Tous : BOULET !

La professeur de français calma quelques personnes puis reprit l'annonce des résultats.

Les deux autres équipes ont récolté environ 23% des voix chacune… Mais ce sont Pichu et Gardevoir qui se cassent ! MOUHAHAHA ! DESTINATION FINALE !

Tous : TA GUEULE !

9h40 : C'est chaud au loft des perdants… De nombreux tentateurs et tentatrices tentent de désarçonner quelques couples… Quelle ambiance torride !

Tentatrice Pauline, d'une voix suave : Oh, mon petit champignon mignon, tu abandonnerais bien Peach pour moi, non ?

Tentatrice Salopa, d'une voix beaucoup moins suave : C'est les soldes !

Tenté Toady : Beurk, je préfère rester avec Peach !

Tentée Peach : Non, c'est inutile Goombario, tes mots ne m'atteignent pas !

Tentateur Goombario : Tiens, c'est étrange, serais-tu atteinte de surdité à ton âge ? Je peux expliquer ce phénomène étrange en établissant ton profil psychologique. Je suis sûr que tu as été élevée dans un bassin d'épuration où l'eau polluée a atteint tes cheveux suite à un séminaire de jouvence qui-

Tentée Samus : Non, je suis vraiment désolée Link. Mais tu as une tête à claque !

Tentateur Link : Oh, dommage, nous aurions pu apprendre à mieux nous connaître…

Tentée Samus : Je te connais déjà. T'es con et moche.

Buteuse Daisy : Souhaites-tu que je t'en débarrasse ? **Sourire Niais**

Buteuse Birdo : Je peux aider. **Sourire Forcé**

Tenté Naheul : Garde tes distances vieille peau !

Tentatrice Boidin : J'aime les rebelles ! **Air sadique**

Tentateur Ike : Bonjour bel oiseau !

Tenté Mario : ZZZzzz…

Tenté Tails : Par ici, beau jeune homme !

Parakarry : Vous trichez, vous êtes déjà en couple ! BOUUUUUH !

Dame Bouh : On m'appelle ?

Bloups : O.O

Boo : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? O_O

Peach : On fait de l'audimat, ça manque de « Q » apparemment… Enfin, c'est Lakitu qui a dit ça !

Samus : D'ailleurs, j'ai pas trop compris. En quoi la lettre « Q » est-elle importante ?

Gardevoir : Je pense qu'il vous manque quelques notions de vocabulaire…

Pichu : Il parlait de cul, de sexe, de ça, quoi.

Les abrutis : Aaaaaah !

11h19 : Yoshi, Parakarry, Perry et Raya décident d'aller chercher de la nourriture dans la jungle, ce qui est un peu stupide étant donné que Kirby et Flora ont déjà préparé les derniers repas…

Yoshi : Tiens, allons par là !

Raya : J'ai pas eu le temps de préparer une nouvelle chanson pour cette fin de saison !

Perry : Tu pourras le faire…à repasser ! Perryhihihi !

Tous : HAHAHA ! Quelle bonne blague !

Parakarry : Oh, regardez, y'a Masskon !

Masskon : Matrix powa ! Vous voulez quoi les nulards ?

Yoshi : HONHI on veut de la bouffe !

Masskon : Je vais faire une roulade !

Yoshi : On s'en fout de ta roulade ! On veut de la bouffe !

Masskon : Je vais faire une roulade quand même !

Perry : Quel con ce Masskon ! Perryhihihi !

Toad, regardant la scène : . . .

12h15 : Le minuscule Kirby et la gigantesque Flora arrivent en portant les plateau repas. Parakarry, voulant impressionner l'audience, tente d'envoyer un plat sur la table à l'instar d'un frisbee. Malheureusement, le plat rempli de sauce béchamelle finit sa route sur la tête de Falco qui hurle à la mort.

Falco : A L'AIDE ! A L'ASSASSIN ! JE ME MEURE !

Tous : Cool, il nous foutra la paix comme ça.

Olimar : VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE !

Tous : Et pourquoi cela ?

Olimar : Ben... Euh... Je sais pas... MAIS VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE QUAND MÊME !

Robette : Taggle n00b !

13h01 : Kirby a faim. Il décide de mendier pour avoir quelques desserts. Bien évidemment, il ne récolte que des tartes et retourne rapidement vers le réfrigérateur.

13h05 : Toutes les équipes à l'exception des duos Boo & Dame Bouh, Peach & Samus, Bloups & Pikachu, Pichu & Gardevoir ainsi que Kirby & Flora sont convoquées par Boidin, Lakitu et Papy Bibi pour préparer la prochaine épreuve. Bowser et Watt doivent donc distraire les cinq équipes.

Bowser : Alors, les intelligents...

Peach, Samus, Flora et Kirby : C'est qui ça ?

Bowser : J'ai dit « les intelligents », pas les cons.

Peach, Samus, Flora et Kirby : Aaaaah...

Boo : Mais c'est que vous êtes intelligents, dites-moi...

Samus : Merci !

Dame Bouh : Apparemment ils ne comprennent toujours pas l'ironie et le sarcasme...

Peach : Hé, mais faut savoir ! On est intelligents ou cons ? Je ne comprends plus rien...

Pichu : Quelle nouvelle !

Flora : Pourquoi tu parles de nouvelles ? On n'a même pas de télévision !

Pichu : Mais quelle bande d'andouilles !

Kirby : Où ça ? J'ai regardé dans le frigo et il n'y avait rien. Dommage, parce que j'ai drôlement faim...

Gardevoir : Vous n'êtes vraiment pas des flèches...

Flora : Logique. Kirby est une boule, je suis une fleur, Peach et Samus sont des humaines, Pikachu est un pokemon et Bloups une pieuvre.

Bowser : Ooooookay ! Bon, on va passer à Bloups et Pikachu...

Watt : Heu, pour ta santé mentale, il vaut mieux que nous évitions ça...

Bowser : Pas question ! Ca fait déjà deux fois qu'on nous zappe !

Watt : Bon, comme tu veux. Bloups, Pikachu, vous êtes surpris de vous retrouver en finale ?

Pikachu, se grattant la tête : PIKA !

Bloups : Bloups ! *o*

Watt : Alors, tu vois que ça servait à rien !

Bowser : Grrr... T'as raison. Viens, on va bouffer !

Watt : Okay, mais c'est toi qui paie !

Watt et Bowser se cassèrent du plateau pour s'acheter un cornet de frites et couler des jours heureux loin de ces abrutis.

14h00 : Boidin et Papy Bibi attendent les cinq équipes restantes sur le campement de la plage. Boidin amène Boo, Dame Bouh, Pichu et Gardevoir vers l'arrivée, leur rôle étant de tenir un ruban rouge. Papy Bibi s'occupe pendant ce temps de la tâche la plus difficile : expliquer les règles aux trois équipes restantes (il a perdu à la courte paille).

Papy Bibi : Oh Oh Oh ! Êtes-vous prêts pour la finale ?

Tous : NON !

Papy Bibi : Hé bien tant pis, vous devrez faire avec ! Alors, je vous explique le parcours. Vous devrez tout d'abord parcourir cinq cent mètres jusqu'à ce que vous rencontriez Bootique, Robette, Tails et Ike. Les deux premières équipes arrivées pourront choisir qui les aidera tandis que la dernière équipe devra se taper les deux derniers. Ce sera la même chose à chaque étape, il y en a cinq d'ailleurs. De toute manière, le parcours est délimité, alors vous ne devriez pas vous perdre. Bon, à trois, nous y allons ! Un, deux...TROIS !

Peach, Samus, Bloups, Pikachu, Kirby et Flora se mirent à marcher tout en discutant vers la première étape.

Papy Bibi : Tout ceci ne me dit rien de bon. J'espère qu'ils auront fini avant la tombée de la nuit.

Peach, Samus et Flora s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la première étape et permirent à Bloups, Pikachu et Kirby de passer les premiers.

Kirby : Ca fait plaisir de voir que quelques personnes connaissent encore les règles de la galanterie de nos jours.

Bloups, acquiesçant : Youps !

Pikachu, explorant l'une de ses deux cavités nasales : Pika ?

Pikachu et Bloups arrivèrent les premiers et choisirent Tails pour les aider à résoudre une espèce de petit puzzle. Ceux qui représentent une image et dont l'un des panneaux est absent pour permettre au reste de coulisser. Kirby et Flora décidèrent de choisir Bootique tandis que Peach et Samus durent faire équipe avec Robette et Ike, les deux pyromanes.

Tails : C'est très simple, regardez, je vais vous le faire.

Bootique : Diantre ! Ce casse-tête est un petit filou !

Robette, lançant un laser sur le puzzle qui fut dévié sur Ike : JE COMPRENDS RIEN !

Ike : JE BRÛLE !

Il est inutile de préciser que Bloups et Pikachu réussirent à passer cette épreuve les premiers. Flora et Kirby réussirent quelques minutes après tandis que Peach et Samus durent s'occuper elle même de ce défi. Samus tricha et utilisa son scanner pour trouver la solution pendant que Robette bombardait Ike de lasers, que Tails essayait de sauver son prince charmant, et que Bootique riait comme une demeurée.

Samus : Ni vu, ni connu !

Ike, en courant : Sauf que tous les téléspectateurs t'ont vu tricher.

Bloups et Pikachu, largement en tête, commencèrent la seconde épreuve en avance et purent une fois de plus choisir leur allié lors de cette épreuve qui consistait à assembler un robot de toute part. Birdo, Toadette, Sonic et Amy étaient disponibles comme aideurs. Bloups, choisit Birdo, Flora et Kirby, qui arrivèrent six minutes après eux, choisirent Toadette, ce qui laissait Sonic et Amy aux deux blondes qui avaient dix minutes de retard.

Birdo : Ah, c'est dans mes cordes ! Dommage que Tails ne soit pas là, j'aurais pu le défier !

Toadette : Oh... Mais je ne suis qu'une petite et très jolie Toadette sans défense. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aider ! ^^

Sonic : A L'AIDE !

Amy : !

Birdo construisit seule l'automate qui ne tomba pas en miettes, allouant quelques minutes d'avance supplémentaire à Bloups et Pikachu. Toadette avait beaucoup de problème, mais aida suffisament Kirby et Flora pour qu'ils conservent une petite avance sur Samus et Peach.

Toadette : C'est curieux, il me reste encore le moitié des boulons et un morceau qui ne va nul part...

Pendant que Toadette se demandait ce qui n'allait pas sur sa construction, Sonic et Amy défoncèrent l'automate de Birdo. Cette dernière vit rouge, se saisit de son bazooka, et courrut après les deux idiots. Samus, très habile de ses doigts, réussit une fois de plus (avec l'aide de son scanner) à sortir son équipe du pétrin.

Peach : Je suis fatiguée à ne rien faire, c'est très étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Menant la course, Bloups et Pikachu arrivèrent sur les lieux de la troisième épreuve où attendaient Pauline, Salopa, Falco et Olimar (avec les Pikmin qui le frappaient). Malheureusement pour les candidats, les aideurs avaient décidé de recommencer leur bataille, il ne furent donc d'aucune aide pour traverse le labyrinthe.

Pauline : Tu pues sale pigeon dégénéré !

Falco : COMMENT OSES-TU PUTRIDE DEMOISELLE ?

Olimar : VOUS NE POUVEZ RIEN FACE AU POUVOIR DE LA DROGUE !

Yoshi, au loin : C'EST VRAI, IL A RAISON !

Salopa : Je vais vous montrer mes pouvoirs démesurés !

Blueberry : Ce sont tes seins qui sont démesurés !

Redhead : Falco c'est son égo qui est démesuré par contre.

Yellowzap : Ils ont tous un truc de démesuré : leur connerie !

Les Pikmin : HAHAHA !

Lors de cette épreuve, Bloups perdit un temps fou à traîner Pikachu sur toute la longueur du labyrinthe tandis que Kirby et Flora le passèrent facilement en volant tout comme Peach et que Samus profita de son agilité remarquable pour sauter au dessus des barrières. Le classement resta néanmoins le même.

Pikachu : PIKACHU !

Bloups, le frappant : BLOUPS !

Toad, Toady, Link et Daisy attendaient les six finalistes près du quatrième mini-jeu. Masskon et sa tribu était eux aussi utilisés par la production pour cette reprise de « Maskass a dit ». Il est à noter que Masskon refusait de se prêter au jeu si l'on ne le rebaptisait « Masskon est Con et a dit ROULADE MATRIX ». Pikachu choisit l'aide de Toad, Flora demanda l'aide de Daisy, et Peach et Samus « remercièrent » Link, laissant à Toady le soin de les aider.

Toad : Okay... Je vais tenter de me contrôler et de ne pas frapper Pikachu pour sa bêtise...

Daisy : On va buter du Maskass.

Link : Le merveilleux Link, brave et téméraire, ainsi que responsable, beau, intelligent et magnifique, va vous venir en aide lors de- **PAF**

Peach : Non merci. Toady, tu viens nous aider s'il te plaît ?

Toady : Bien sûr darling !

Le but de ce mini-jeu était de réussir cinquante fois les mouvements de Masskon et de ses sbires. Toady fit un sans faute, ce qui permit à Peach et Samus de rattrapper Kirby et Flora qui avaient fait une petite dizaine d'erreurs tout comme Bloups et Pikachu. Les trois équipes se précipitèrent vers la dernière épreuve en étant toutes coudes à coudes.

Bloups et Pikachu arrivèrent une fois de plus les premiers et avaient le choix entre Goombario, Mario, Yoshi et Naheul pour répondre à un questionnaire (en gros ils n'ont pas le choix, quoi). Bloups choisit bien évidemment Naheul, laissant Yoshi à Flora et Kirby et Mario et Goombario à Peach et Samus.

Naheul : Vous pourrez me remercier une fois que vous aurez gagné !

Yoshi : HONHI ! Voulez-vous des herbes dopantes illicites ?

Mario : Oh, c'est l'heure de la sieste ! ZZZzzz...

Goombario : En 1823, le sergent Goomaggle décida de se taire après avoir compris la raison pour laquelle il s'appellait de cette manière. Il-

Le questionnaire comportait dix questions :

est la personne qui a remporté Champi-Lanta 1 ?

est le premier personnage à avoir parlé dans l'histoire de Champi-Lanta ?

s'appelle la Chanson de Papy Bibi ?

a remporté le concours de beauté dans Champi-Lanta 2 ?

5.Où s'est déroulé Champi-Lanta 3 ?

est l'ennemi que Luigi a vaincu, sauvant Rayman d'une mort atroce dans Champi-Lanta ?

de fois Birdo a t'elle participé à Champi-Lanta ?

s'appelle la Conasse d'Ombrelle qui fait des blagues pourries ?

de participants avaient été enregistrés pour participer à l'émission Champi-Lanta 2 ?

s'appelait le général Skelerex de l'armée de Lapouffe et Sandbag ?

Après avoir rempli leurs questionnaires, les trois équipes accoururent vers Papy Bibi, Boidin et Lakitu, qui étaient là pour vérifier les réponses. Peach et Samus obtinrent le merveilleux score de 0/10 tandis que Flora et Kirby eurent 7/10 et que Bloups et Pikachu répondirent correctement à 8/10 questions. Les trois équipes réessayèrent une fois de plus, obtenant cette fois respectivement 5/10, 10/10 et 10/10.

Kirby, Flora, Bloups et Pikachu (qui pour une fois sembalit comprendre quelque chose), se ruèrent vers le ruban rouge. On put voir les masses au ralenti ainsi que des gros plans sur les bouches de Boo, Dame Bouh, Pichu et Gardevoir qui hurlaient des encouragements. On vit aussi des gros plans sur les têtes choquées de Peach et Samus.

. . .

Deux silhouettes franchirent la ligne d'arrivée, ciseaux à la main, sous le regard estomaqué de plusieurs millions de téléspectateurs.

Papy Bibi : Hé bien... C'était chaud, comme diraient les jeunes !

Ness, quelque part : wesh tg conar 2 mr2 !

Papy Bibi : Je vais sans plus tarder annoncer qui sont les grands vainqueurs de cette quatrième édition ! Un grand bravo à...

PEACH ET SAMUS !

Peach : Oh... Did I win ?

Samus : ***Samus' Fanfare***

Lakitu : Regardons ce ralenti des évènements bande de thons !

/FLASHBACK\

Bloups et Pikachu arrivent en première position, suivis de quelques millièmes par Kirby et Flora.

Boo : Les ciseaux ! Il faut couper la bande avec les ciseaux !

Bloups se tourne vers les ciseaux, tout comme Kirby et Flora.

Et là, c'est le drâme.

Ils se rendent tous compte qu'ils n'ont pas de doigts et qu'il leur est impossible de manier des ciseaux. Bloups rage tout d'abord puis se fige alors que Flora et Kirby s'évanouissent. Pikachu pendant ce temps se bidonne car il a pété.

...

Une demie-heure plus tard, Peach et Samus arrivent et franchissent la ligne d'arrivée.

Peach : Ce quizz était plus dur que les précédents.

Samus : Clair, en plus on n'avait pas les solutions sur Internet.

/FIN DU FLASHBACK\

Raya : Ah bah ça alors ! Quelle surprise !

Perry : Quel est le comble pour la Joconde ?

Parakarry : Je sais ! Je sais ! C'est de manger un concombre !

Tous : HAHAHAHAHA !

Boidin : C'était nul à chier !

Papy Bibi : ET C'EST AINSI QUE S'ACHEVE LA RENCONTRE !

Boidin : AH TA GUEULE JE T'AI DEJA DIT D'ARRÊTER DE JOUER A POKEMON STADIUM !

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève la quatrième saison de Champi-Lanta ! La fin décevra certainement certaines personnes qui auraient préféré voir gagner Bloups et Pikachu, mais j'ai établi certaines combinaisons (Peach et Samus avaient la plus dure, forcément, vu qu'il fallait que deux équipes spécifiques se qualifient à la place d'une seule pour les autres) et il s'est avéré que Peach et Samus gagnaient seulement si les quatre débiles se qualifiaient eux aussi, ce qui est arrivé. Si Pichu et Gardevoir avaient été sauvés par les dés, Bloups et Pikachu auraient gagné.

Un petit remerciement à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction, tout comme les saisons précédentes. Passons maintenant à un point que j'ai zappé de nombreuses fois.

Credits :

-Nintendo (pour ses nombreux personnages, flemme de faire la liste)

-Sega (Tails, Amy et Sonic)

-Les gens qui ont fait Crash Bandicoot XD (Excellent firme d'ailleurs)

Donc en gros, tous les trucs qui ne sortent pas de mon imagination ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont simplement empruntés.

Les choses qui m'appartiennent sont :

-L'Archipel Atlanta (Sauf l'île Delphino)

-Papy Bibi, Nick, Raya (me suis inspiré grandement de la mascotte de Nausicaa), Bootique, Toady, Naheul (partiellement), Boidin, Lapouffe, Sandbag, Salopa, Masskon, Robette, Blueberry, Yellowzap, Redhead, Purplade et Whitestrom.

-L'univers de Champi-Lanta ainsi que les personnalités des personnages (parce que je n'ai encore jamais vu Yoshi en train de boire une choppe de bière ni Ike sortir avec Tails).

See ya ! **Wink**


End file.
